From Yesterday into Tomorrow
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: New Summary: Full game spoilers! We all know how the Chosen's journey went with Lloyd on their side, yet what if Lloyd wasn't on their side? What if Kratos had found Lloyd and raised him in Cruxis? Family fic!
1. A New Beginning

**From Yesterday into Tomorrow**

**Chapter One:**

_**A New Beginning**_

The brunet teen crouched impatiently amongst the foliage surrounding Martel Temple as his red tinted eyes scanned the general area. Sure, it was nothing spectacular, just a normal forest situated not too far from the sea, but the scenery was not what the teen was gazing at. Shooting a slight scowl at himself the adolescent rose silently and trotted through the undergrowth—he just was not close enough. After all, it would be many more years before he obtained his dad's level of vision.

Dropping down as close to the tower as he could without risking detection the brunet teen silently observed the events unfolding before him, while being sure to heed his father's instructions.

* * *

_"Go there, to Iselia, and join the Chosen's group. Gain her trust and protect her at all costs," instructed the older male as he absent-mindedly tested the edge on his sword. "Once you've succeeded in that I will meet you in Palmacosta where I, too, will play my part and join the Chosen's group, are we clear on this?"_

_The brunet nodded eagerly, red eyes full of excitement. "You got it dad!" He chirped out eagerly, ready for the upcoming adventure._

_"That is good, son, but do __**not**__ forget your place. You are a human to them, nothing more. That means absolutely __**no**__ mana usage—and keep your techniques to a minimum."_

_"Yes sir!" He agreed eagerly, "…but why can't you come with me now?"_

_"I have my reasons son…we mustn't, at any cost, blow our cover unless the Chosen's life is in danger, so it will be far more realistic if we do not join them together," lectured the older man as he watched his energetic son out of the corner of his eye._

_"Got it…but I can't wait until we get to Palmacosta!" Grinned out the excited teen as he bustled about, collecting the last of his supplies._

_"Oh, and Lloyd…don't die."_

* * *

Lloyd could still hear his father's parting words to him echo through his mind, it seemed a funny thing for the terrible and mighty Seraph to be afraid of the death of one single teen.—but then again, Lloyd knew that he, too, would be devastated if anything bad ever befell his father. He supposed it was the 'family bond' thing…after all; Kratos was all of the family he had in the world.

Picking up the sound of footsteps approaching at a rather forced pace Lloyd returned his attention to the matter at hand. He knew his instructions well; he was to join the Chosen's party not by playing the hero, but by seeming to _need help_. While this concept disgusted him he knew better than to disobey his father.

Watching the approaching figure he was able to distinguish that it was a female with white hair. Were they elf or half-elf? He was too far away to tell. Lloyd was fully aware of the fact that a small group of Renegades had entered the temple earlier with the intention of ambushing the Chosen. Well, this woman certainly did _not_ seem very Chosen-y, he somehow imagined that the 'Chosen of Mana' would have a far larger entourage. Besides, she was too old.

Hearing the sound of laughter coming from not too far away Lloyd glanced quickly to the side. Blonde hair, about sixteen years old…now **that** was the Chosen of Mana!—even if she did have a small entourage, consisting only of the apparent relative of the white-haired woman. Smiling slightly to himself he slipped away, intent on making the temple before the Chosen and after the white-haired woman.

* * *

Raine felt her lavender eyes go wide with excitement as she entered the temple, now _**this **_was a fine piece of architecture! And built for the Goddess herself! What a place! Raine knew it was her job to inspect the area before the coming of the Colette, yet how could she pass up this chance?

In her elation Raine failed to notice that her presence was not the only one within the structure's confines, and that none of the priests were to be seen. Gazing around in awe she was shocked to hear a harsh voice break out behind her.

"Hey there girlie! Whatcha doin' in a run-down place like this un?"

Whirling around Raine found herself face-to-face with several Desians. Backing up she jumped slightly as she felt a heavy prod on her back—she was surrounded!

Glancing about nervously she put on her best face and glared at the would-be attackers. "What does it look like? I'm inspecting the area! But I must know…what are Desians doing here? Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Human Ranch!"

Her challenger scoffed openly at this. "And what d' we care 'bout what you and yer _Desian_ buddies got er don't got, eh?"

Wait. _What?_ This did _not_ make any sense. He spoke as though…he was not a Desian. Why was that?

"Anyways girlie, it's high time yew told us what yer plannin' on doin' here…don't happen t' have any relation t' the Chosen's journey….now do it?"

Fighting her fear back down Raine refused to allow her fear to show. "And what if it does?"

"Then you die."

For the first time in her life Raine truly felt fear well up inside her chest. Her she was, alone and surrounded by at least twelve Desians who were apparently intent on killing her.

* * *

Lloyd grunted quietly to himself, he had successfully snuck into the building, so now came the time to put his plan into motion. Sure, it was not exactly what his dad had in mind…but it would have to suffice.

Rushing forward the red-clad teen drew his twin swords in one fluent motion as he threw himself into the back of one 'Desian,' who was about to attack the woman…whom he had successfully determined was a half-elf.

"Come on ugly! Do you enjoy picking on women?" He yelled out, hoping to catch the attention of the two outside, as he stabbed his right blade deep into the back of one of his opponents.

Raine could scare suppress a relieved sigh when the strange teen came to her rescue. She had no idea where he had come from, or why he was here, but he _had_ saved her…at least for the moment.

Taking advantage of the Desians' divided attention she smashed her wooden staff into the head of one of them as she attempted to keep her attention on her back also. After all, not doing so could easily prove fatal.

Lloyd mentally cursed himself for making such a poor decision as he watched the Renegades closing in on him too. He was under strict orders not to get carried away with his abilities—a minor detail he had forgotten before charging into the fray. Crossing his twin blades in front of his torso Lloyd braced himself to take the blow of yet another opponent. Deflecting the blow he whipped his right arm about and thrust the sword into the stomach of his attacker as he carefully stepped back, a calculated retreat.

* * *

"Colette, did you hear that?" Questioned the twelve year old half-elf, glancing over at his best friend as he did so.

"Uh huh, I did, it sounds like fighting! And in the temple too!" Yelped the overly-energetic Chosen as she began sprinting forwards, blonde hair fluttering out behind her as she ran.

Blinking the white-haired half-elf took off after her, why did Colette always have to be so spontaneous? Following her up the steps that lead to the temple the young half-elf, Genis, breathed a sigh of relief to see a familiar face looking down at them from the landing.

"Phaidra! What's going on?" He yelled up to Colette's grandmother, worry clouding his face, after all, Raine was in there.

"Genis! Colette! It's good to see you two are safe! The priests and myself got attacked by Desians…only a few of us made it out alive…" She muttered, eyes downcast. "Unfortunately, I was unable to get back from helping the priests hid in time to warn your sister…it seems she has gone inside.

Clenching his teeth Genis began running for the entrance, kendama clenched tightly in his fist. No way was some stinking Desian going to rob him of the only family he had!

Entering the dark confines that was the entrance to Martel Temple Genis blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, where was she? Finally catching sight of his sister, blurry as she was, Genis breathed a sigh of relief, at least she was safe—for the moment.

It was then that the strangest thing happened. Genis felt himself get shoved to one side to make way for a heavily cloaked figure to step inside.

"We're leaving."

That being said all of the Desians simply turned and left, much to Genis' surprise.

"Wha-what just happened?" Voiced Colette, also slightly shocked by the occurrence.

"I…don't know…" Muttered Genis in response, eyes still wide with shock.

Ignoring the two new occupants of the temple Raine turned her gaze upon the young teen who had saved her life. He was crouched upon the ground, propping himself up with one of his swords and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down alongside the teen as she attempted to inspect him for any injuries.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," Lloyd lied in response—he was not tired at all, in truth.

Rising slowly Raine dusted her flamboyant orange clothing off as she turned to face her brother and the Chosen.

"And you two, just what are you doing here? After I **specifically** told you not to leave the school!"

"Um…uh…you see sis, we were…"

"We just wanted to see the Oracle!" Colette chirped, failing to see the danger of the previous situation.

"Oh, you did did you?" Raine lectured firmly, eyeing them both. "Well then, I guess this saves me the trouble of going to fetch Colette for the ritual."

Lloyd knew this was his chance if he was ever going to get one.

"The Oracle?! Wait! Is she the Chosen?" He spewed out, trying his best to act excited. "This is so cool! I can't believe the Chosen of Mana is right here!"

Turning from her brother and the Chosen Raine eyed the flamboyant newcomer once again.

"Oh? And just who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Um…well, my name's Lloyd. And…uh…" Lloyd began, slightly unsure of what to say this time, "you see…I was just out exploring when I heard all of the fighting…so I came to check it out, that's all."

Raine smiled slightly at the eager youngster, he certainly seemed excited enough…and he could handle a sword…or two. "Well then, Lloyd, would you like to come with us? Your skill with a blade would certainly prove useful, what, with all of the monsters infesting the temple.

"Wow, really? You mean it?!" He yelped out excitedly. "Cool!"

Raine smiled and nodded, "just as long as you try to calm down."

Lloyd nodded and smirked a little: Stage One Complete.


	2. Angels of the Goddess?

_Hey there! Rydia here and I'd just like to say thank you to all who reviewed! All reviews are greatly appreciated! And please people, don't hesitate to give constructive criticism or point out typos! I'm not perfect and would greatly appreciate the help towards my own improvement. You may have noticed several differences in Lloyd's character, trust me, all will be revealed in due time. Anyway, until then I hope you can all just stick it out with me while this fic gets going!_

**Chapter Two:**

_**Angels of the Goddess?**_

Genis walked happily alongside Colette; thankfully his sister had been so caught up in the architectural ruins—if they could be called ruins—that she had forgotten all about sending him home. Unfortunately, this likely meant the spanking of his life tonight. Despite this painful fact, however, the white-haired half-elf was happy, he had never been inside Martel Temple before, and now he might even get to see the Oracle! Glancing over at his best friend he smiled brightly at her.

"It's almost time, isn't it Colette? Soon now you get to become an angel and be able to fly and stuff! I wonder what your wings will be like."

Colette returned her friend's happy smile. "I don't know, but I hope they're pink or blue…or even purple…or white…white's nice too!" Rambled the happy Chosen, she knew what awaited her should she fail—or succeed. Yet somehow Colette could not bring herself to show weakness or fear before her best friend, after all, Genis…he did not have to know the truth.

"Wow Colette," Genis laughed out, "you're okay with _any_ colour, aren't you?"

Colette simply shrugged cheerfully, "well, why not? They're all so pretty."

Lloyd could not help but ponder the Chosen's attitude towards the situation; she did know what was in store for her, didn't she? No matter, once the transformation was done, that would be that. No going back.

Mentally chiding himself yet _again_ Lloyd forced himself to focus on the half-elf—Raine Sage—who was walking alongside him and lecturing him on the finer points of temple architecture.

"So you see this means tha-" Rained explained enthusiastically.

"Um…Ms. Sage?" Lloyd interrupted, trying his best to seem at least slightly respectful of the older woman; after all, he was still in a precarious situation, best to play the suck-up now.

"Oh please. Call me Professor, or Professor Sage, whichever you like, just drop the 'Ms.,'" Raine chided lightly, still distracted by the temple as the small group made its way towards the centre door that they al imagined would take them to the top.

"Really? Okay Professor, um, I was wondering…are you all going on the Journey of Regeneration?"

"Yes, except for Genis, why?"

Well…I was wondering if I could go with you. You know…get out and see stuff. It'd be fun!" He chirped out, forcing the enthusiasm, well trying not to appear **too** eager at the same time.

"Well…I don't know about that…why don't we talk about this after we've seen the Oracle?"

Lloyd nodded in response, "that's fine with me."

Reaching the end of the hallway Raine stepped forward to examine the large door that stood, effectively blocking their path. Running her hands over the smooth, rock surface she smiled slightly to herself, what fine work! But how did it open? Bending down slightly she examined the centre of the door, where the device for opening it appeared to be situated.

"So now, how do we get in?" Lloyd asked, moving slightly aside so the Colette and Genis could view the device also.

"Hm, it would seem that we need some device to trigger the lock system."

"Well, it's probably in here somewhere, shall we go look for it?" Genis asked, pressing in front of the strange brunette so he could examine the lock also.

"Yes, it seems that is what we must do…" Mumbled Raine secretly excited to get to search through more of the temple. "Lloyd, why don't you and Genis search the pathway to the right while Colette and I head to the left?"

"Sure thing, uh, Professor. You okay with that Genis?" Lloyd asked, turning to the younger half-elf.

"Um…sure!" Genis replied cheerfully, eager to get to know the newcomer.

That being agreed upon the party split, with Genis and Lloyd trotting off to take the right path. No words were spoken for several minutes until Genis could not stand the silence any longer.

"So…uh, Lloyd was it? What brought you out here anyway?"

"Oh, well, I guess I just wanted to see the world, that's all. And my family finally decided I could go ahead and do it." Well, it was not a total lie; after all, his dad _had_ finally let him go out on his own.

Genis laughed as the tension in the air began to dissipate, "well, that's one thing I don't think Raine would _ever_ let me do on my own."

Lloyd cocked his head curiously to one side. "Really? Why? …is she the only family you have?"

Genis nodded weakly in response. "Yeah, I never really met my parents."

"Oh…so why aren't you going with Raine on the Journey of Regeneration then? That way you can be with your sister."

"Yeah…but she probably wouldn't let me…she'd say it's too dangerous."

After that both feel silent for awhile as they made their way throughout the building's corridors, dispatching the odd monster as the travelled. Descending a staircase they found themselves upon a translucent floor, with several large holes in it, that was inhabited solely by a large golem-like creature.

Exchanging a quick look the two adolescents readied their weapons to confront the enormous opponent before leaping in and unleashing a barrage of attacks upon the massive beast.

"Well, that took care of that!" Lloyd chirped happily, pleased he could still fight well, even without his mana.

"Yeah, but what do we do with this?" Genis asked, hitting the huge block the monster had left behind with his kendama.

"I dunno, what do you sug-"

Lloyd was cut off quite sharply by a loud crash and a slight scream; this was followed by Raine's voice calling out.

"Colette! Are you okay?!"

Instinctively Genis grabbed Lloyd's arm and yanked him off to the side, and just in time. The Chosen's form came spinning down the stairs, head over heels with Raine dashing down after her. The two males could only watch with wide eyes as the Colette's small form smashed into the block, conveniently dropping it into one of the holes in the floor.

This gave Lloyd an idea.

It was a triumphant party of four that made their way back to the strange door, Sorcerer's Ring in hand.

"Well Colette, would you like to do the honours?" Raine asked, holding out the small object.

"Um…sure!" Replied the perky Chosen, still slightly sore from her fall down the stairs. Holding out the ring she shot a small beam of fire into the centre of the door.

"Hey look! It's opening!" Genis yelped out excitedly as the massive structure creaked open.

Dashing forward Lloyd grinned back at the others. "Yeah yeah, we see that, so come on already! Let's go!"

Raine laughed merrily as the three youngsters dashed forward toward the warp panel, it was good to see the Colette and Genis had found a friend in young Lloyd so easily. Stepping onto the panel after the children she allowed herself to be transported to the topmost reaches of the tower.

Arriving at the top she made her way towards the object in the centre of the room, clearly something was already happening. Allowing her gaze to shoot upwards, like the teens, Raine allowed herself to express a slight feeling of awe—there was a real angel coming down!

Lloyd was hard pressed to suppress a laugh when he caught sight of the tower's latest occupant. 'Remiel?! How the hell'd he swing this position?' He wondered to himself while struggling to keep a look of awe on his face. Shifting his feet as Remiel arrived and began to speak Lloyd could not help but shoot him a smirk from behind the backs of the others, after all, who cared if Remiel got this position? His was still better.

Tuning the conversation back in Lloyd was just in time to catch Remiel's parting words of: 'My beloved daughter Colette.' He nearly choked on his own breath. What did that moron think he was doing?

Shoving the issue to the back of his head he followed the others, who were already well on their way back down, after all, he had more important things to focus on now.

"We should all head back to Iselia now, Lloyd, you're coming with us I trust?"

Glancing over to Raine Lloyd shot her a pleasant smile. "If that's okay with you."

Nodding Raine motioned for the door. "Okay then, you three head for town…I'm going to remain here for a little longer."

Lloyd was about to inquire as to why Raine was going to remain until Genis shook his head violently and began pushing him and Colette out of the door. Maybe some things were better left unanswered.

Stepping outside Colette turned to her two friends, one new and one life-long.

"So, how cool was that? We got to see a real live angel!"

Lloyd laughed, "well, I dunno, I always thought angels would be a little…cooler than that. Y'know, with colourful, translucent wings and stuff."

Colette simply smiled at him in return. "Well maybe some are…like real angels for the Goddess!"

"Do you mean the Seraphim or something?" Lloyd asked, a little more sharply than intended.

"Huh…n-no, what do you mean Lloyd?"

"Oh…never mind…so, what do you think of angels Genis?" Lloyd mumbled, eager to change the topic, even if only slightly.

"Me? I think it'd be cool to have wings! Then you could fly and stuff!" Genis chirped out, still feeling giddy from his encounter with the angelic being.

By this point the town was well in sight. Grinning Lloyd turned to the other two.

"Race ya!"

That being said the three adolescents took off running for the town, although they were forced to stop when the Chosen tripped and fell flat on her face. Oh well, it was still good fun.


	3. It's Time We Weren't Here

_Hey there! Rydia here with chapter three! One again I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed. So anyway, I've been wondering what pairings you guys would like to see in this story, I'm cool with any combination of Lloyd/Zelos/Sheena that you'd like to see. As for other pairings…I really don't care. Lol_

**Chapter Three:**

**It's Time We Weren't Here**

Genis watched as his two friends sprinted into the village, with Lloyd asking questions while Colette did her best to point things out and answer them. Walking in at a much more sedate pace he found himself wondering about Lloyd's words:

'_Do you mean the Seraphim or something?_'

It seemed odd for Lloyd to say something like that, and it was not just what he said, but the _way_ he said it. He seemed almost…defensive, on edge, yet about what? And just what did he mean by Seraphim anyway? Who were they how were they connected to the Goddess?

"Hey Genis! Come on!"

Glancing up the white-haired half-elf saw Colette and Lloyd standing waiting for him, the latter of the two having just yelled to him. Plastering a grin on his face Denis waved to them and began to run, what did it matter anyway?

"Hey! Sorry about that, I guess I was a little out of breath," he lied, still smiling. "So what do you think of Iselia, Lloyd?"

"Huh? Oh, I think it's really nice, a lot smaller than where I grew up." '…yet slightly more lively,' he added to himself with a small smile. "But rather pleasant, I like it here."

"Really? Where did you grow up Lloyd?"

Lloyd was taken slightly aback by Genis' question, but then again, he should have been expecting as much for bringing up the subject. Mentally cursing himself for doing so he plastered on a goofy, innocent look. "Oh…well, you know…somewhere you've probably never heard of…it's pretty far away."

"Really?! Like…on another continent or something?" Colette chirped, eager to learn more about her newest friend.

"Um…yeah, you might say that."

"So where were you born then?"

Born. That Lloyd could handle, after all, he was not born in the same place he grew up.

"Asgard," he replied without hesitation. Hopefully they would avoid that town upon their journey. Key word: hopefully.

"Asgard? Wow, that's really far from here, isn't it? And you travelled all that way? That's awesome Lloyd!" Colette cheered brightly as the three youths continued their trip around Iselia.

Suddenly Genis turned to the others, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, what do you say we go visit Dirk? You know…introduce Lloyd to him and stuff."

Colette nodded cheerfully, she had wanted to introduce Lloyd to her family—or were they her adopted family? No matter, it could wait until after they visited Dirk if that was what Genis wanted.

"Sure! I'm sure Dirk would love to meet Lloyd!"

Lloyd shrugged, "well, I suppose it's not my place to suggest what we do, now is it?" He asked jokingly, after all, he had no idea what there was to see around town.

"Great! But can we stop by my house first? I have to get something."

Colette smiled, "sure Genis, what do you need?"

"Huh? Oh…just something for a friend of mine."

"Okay then, so first we pick something up for Genis' friend and then it's off to this Dirk's house, right?"

"Guess so," Genis replied cheerfully, altering their route to take them to his house.

Climbing the wooden walkway to the Sage residence Lloyd grinned at the quant little house—that really was not all that small for Iselia.

"Nice place you got here Genis, it's real—whoa!" Lloyd yelped in shock after passing through the door, "that's a heck of a lot of books! Are they all Raine's?"

Genis laughed lightly, "nope, most of them are mine, although they did belong to her before."

"Wow, seriously? What are you? Some kinda super-book-lover-guy-thing?"

Both Colette and Genis shared a laugh over Lloyd's reaction.

"No Lloyd, I just like to read…don't you?"

"Not like that!"

Shaking his head Genis made his way over to the cabinet where his friend's parcel was neatly wrapped up. Picking it up he turned to his friends. "Okay, we're good to go."

With that three friends shot out of the door and, with Colette in the lead, until she tripped, took off for Iselia forest.

Entering the leafy shade of the massive forest Lloyd gazed around in awe.

"Wow, this forest is really nice…it feels so…old." Sure, the Ymir forest surrounding Heimdall was older, but might as well act the part.

"You think so? I've always liked it…I guess it feels like home," Colette chirped happily.

Gazing around Lloyd allowed a slightly displeased look to cross his features.

"Except it's swarming with monsters."

"Yeah, but so are most places these days," replied Genis offhandedly.

"Which is why we need you, Colette!"

Blushing slightly Colette turned to Lloyd. "R-really? That's so nice Lloyd!"

"Heh."

As they travelled deeper and deeper into the forest Lloyd felt himself grow more and more on-edge.

"Say Genis."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't there a Human Ranch somewhere in here?"

"Uh…yeah…why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Lloyd contemplated this as the three walked, who's Ranch was it again? Kvar's? No…his was by Asgard. Brushing it from his mind he realized he would have to be careful. It was highly unlikely that whoever ran the Ranch would recognize him…and it was **far** too early to be blowing his cover.

Upon reaching a crossroads Genis ducked off to the left, calling out to his companions as he did so. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"W-wait! Genis!" Colette called out after him, worry clouding her face. "Isn't that the way to the Human Ranch?"

The Human Ranch? Lloyd knew that this could get bad if Genis was friends with one of the humans kept there.

"Genis, shouldn't you stay away from there?" Lloyd called out after the half-elf's fleeing form. Receiving no response Lloyd turned to Colette.

"Wait here, he can't go alone!"

That being said Lloyd took off running after his friend, only to turn around once again when his senses told him the blonde-haired girl was hard on his heels.

"What are you doing Colette? It's dangerous!"

"I know that! But he's my friend too!"

Sighing Lloyd gave in, "fine, but stay close, we can't have you getting hurt."

That being agreed upon the two teenagers snuck up alongside the Ranch to where Genis stood talking to an aging woman.

"Genis! What where you thinking?!" Lloyd lectured harshly, "you're going to get us into trouble!"

Turning to the brunette Genis glazed sheepishly at him.

"I know…but I can't stand to watch Marble suffer like this, it's not fair!"

Lloyd felt a slight wave of pity wash over him as he watched the old human scoffing away at the food like she had not eaten in a year.

"…yeah, that's true…but you shouldn't be so reckless."

"I feel bad for her too…and all of the humans enslaved in these horrible places! That's why I have to succeed! For everyone!"

Lloyd could not hold back a smile at the Chosen's determination; at least she _wanted_ to do this, as it would make things easier in the future.

"Hey you! What are you doing over there? Get back ta work!"

Hearing the loud shout, followed by a crack of a whip Lloyd flinched and shook his head. "This is bad."

"What should we do?" Colette asked worriedly, turning to Genis.

"Run, I'd say."

Genis shook his head fiercely at Lloyd's suggestion. "**No!** We can't just abandon Marble!"

"I'll be fine; you kids just get yourselves away from here safely."

Grabbing Genis' arm Lloyd attempted to drag the twelve year old away. "You heard her, come on!"

"No!" Genis hissed out, refusing to budge, "we have to help her!"

By this point the Desians had already begun pouring out of the gate, effectively blocking off the youngsters' escape route.

Grumbling, irritated, to himself Lloyd whipped out his twin blades and dashed forward, eyes glowing. Targeting the blue-haired leader—who he remembered to be Forcystus—Lloyd pointed out with one of the twin blades.

"Hey you! Why are you keeping these people in here?!"

Lloyd knew he could easily get of simply by telling them who he was, after all, no one wanted to anger his father, but that was only a last resort. Right now his first priority was getting the Chosen away safely, and he could only hope the Genis had the sense to run with Colette while he stalled for time.

"Oh? And just what does a mere _human _think he's doing, challenging me?"

Glancing back out of the corner of his eye Lloyd noted with relief that Colette and Genis were gone, and Marble was no longer at the fence. Turning his full attention back to the half-elf commander Lloyd grinned cheekily.

"Y'know what…I was _just_ thinking the same thing myself…see ya!"

That being said Lloyd swung around on his heel and leapt off of the cliff, back towards the village.

Turning to his troops Forcystus raised an eyebrow. "Well well, now that was interesting, wasn't it? Get ready, we're going to pay Iselia a little 'visit.'" That being said the half-elf turned and made his way back into the Ranch, although he could not stop thinking about the by who had challenged him. '…those eyes…'

Genis jumped with fright when Lloyd suddenly appeared alongside him after jumping down the cliff face.

"Wha-? Where'd you come from?!"

"Up there," Lloyd muttered, indicating the cliff top, "anyway, I'd say it's time we weren't here."


	4. Into the Desert

**Chapter Four:**

**Into the Desert**

Genis glared back at his friend, still feeling slightly raw over the fact that he had been forced to leave Marble to whatever fate was in store for her.

"That's not what I meant! What I wanted to know is_ **how did you get down here without killing yourself?!"**_ Genis hissed out angrily.

Returning the glare with his own—or rather, his father's own—cold one Lloyd waved one of his blades threateningly under the young half-elf's nose.

"I sincerely do _not_ think that this is the time to be discussing that, but rather the time to be _getting the Chosen out of here._" He hissed dangerously in reply. Genis was being stupid! This was just **not** the time to act stubborn or childish, sometimes sacrifices were necessary—and this appeared to be one of those times.

Colette felt her blood run cold at the look of rage etched onto Lloyd's face, and despite the fact that she did not want anything bad to happen to Marble she was pretty certain that not only would Marble be well past detection by this point, but Genis was just being childish.

Placing herself between the two opposing forces Colette attempted to pacify Lloyd while reasoning with Genis.

"N-now Genis…Lloyd's right you know, we're only likely to bring about more trouble for Marble if we stick around, the Desians probably don't even know it was her!" She chirped out, attempting to cheer up the young half-elf. Turning next to the angry teen Colette gave him one of her best smiles. "And thank you for caring about me Lloyd! That's so nice!"

Lloyd could not prevent a slight smile from creeping onto his lips at the blonde's words, she certainly was…nice. Pulling back his sword Lloyd used the other blade to indicate a path through the trees.

"Yeah…anyway, we need to get out of here, so let's head through the trees…and don't head straight for Iselia, the last thing they need is Desians attacking."

Realizing how foolish he had been Genis nodded, "you're right…sorry Lloyd, and Colette…thanks."

That being said the three friends made for the forest, Genis leading while Lloyd brought up the rear. It was a silent trio that crept through the trees, eyes alert and footsteps quiet as they did their best not to leave a trail that would point in the direction of Iselia.

Stopping in the middle of the trees some minutes later Lloyd turned to the other two, eyes serious.

"Okay, here's the plan," he informed the other two calmly.

Genis shot his friend a skeptical glance; he did not trust Lloyd's possible decisions. "You had better not be suggesting we do something stupid…like, say, split up," Genis warned, folding his arms over his chest.

Ignoring the jibe Lloyd turned his body so his back was facing the other two. "Look, Colette, you and Genis head back towards town while I leave another trail to hopefully lead them off."

Even before Genis could get in with a protest Colette was arguing with a strained look on her face.

"No Lloyd! It's too dangerous!"

"Yeah Lloyd! You could get hurt…or even killed!" Genis supplied, angry that Lloyd would even think of doing something so dangerous.

Lloyd simply chuckled, "oh? And do you think I can't take care myself?" He challenged, "believe me; I'm perfectly capable of handling this."

That being said the stubborn brunette slipped off into the trees and looped back, meaning to diverge the trail further back.

"Heheh…well, I guess Lloyd wins this time…" Colette mumbled weakly, worry for her friend already beginning to cloud her eyes.

Genis nodded reluctantly in agreement to his friend's statement.

"Yeah…that does seem to be the case. Anyway, we might as well get going—he's just trying to protect Iselia…and you."

Colette gasped softly at this. "R-really? Protect me? B-but he shouldn't! I'm not that important!"

Genis could have laughed out loud. Honestly, Colette could be so naïve it hurt sometimes.

"Come on, let's go," he sighed out, taking her gently by the arm. "It's like Lloyd said—time we weren't here."

That being said the two friends slipped quietly away into the gently swaying shrubbery, leaving scarce a trial to show that they had ever been there.

Lloyd frowned slightly as ran swiftly and silently through the undergrowth that seemed to thicken the further he went. What was with those two? Sure, he may have _supposedly_ been raised a heartless killer, but that was far from the case, and he had nothing against helping others. Yet he still found their level of helpfulness hard to comprehend. Where he had come from life was…different, most of the 'citizens' of Welgaia, after all, were pretty boring. Yuan, his dad and Yggdrasill, they about summed up those who were worth talking to, and Yggdrasill was pretty childishly cruel at times. He really only thought of Yuan as his uncle and knew little of the man's feelings towards others. His dad however, now there was different story. He knew his dad had a reputation for being dangerous and cruel from time-to-time, yet he was also fully aware that Kratos had a loving and caring side to him.—a side few others ever saw.

All summed up it left Lloyd slightly baffled, thanks to his father the teen could be kind and caring, yet under Yggdrasill's instruction he had also learned to be cold. He really did prefer to be kind, yet he had never before seen a level of care like that—family ties aside.

Then again, all things aside, he was about to do what would probably sum up to the Dumbest Thing Lloyd Aurion Has Ever Done, and that was saying quite a bit, and it was a sacrifice for someone else—so why not?

Finally catching sight of the pathway not too far from the crossroad to the Ranch Lloyd smirked, at least his forestry skills were still working. Angling himself off slightly Lloyd kept well into the woods until the path's divergence was in sight. Once he had spotted the alternate route the brunette teen left the shelter of the trees and made for the Human Ranch, it was time to settle things.

Forcystus watched with an amused look on his face as the brunette brat from earlier approached the gate. He was not, however, expecting what happened next. The bratty teen raised one hand and the next thing Forcystus knew he was glaring a fuzzy monitor. Rising from the chair where he had been seated the half-elf sprinted for the outdoors, what the hell was going on?

Upon reaching the outdoors Forcystus felt his eyes go wide as they settled upon the charred remains of the Ranch's gate. Who…_what_ was this kid? Then it hit him, of course…those _eyes_.

"Lloyd Aurion I presume?"

Smirking Lloyd shot the half-elf an evil look, he could not resist.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine."

Yup. Definitely the Seraphim's brat.

Deciding to humour the kid Forcystus gave him a pleasant smile. "Forcystus. But pray do tell, what brings one like you so far from Welgaia?"

Lloyd folded his arms across his chest, was this guy mocking him?

"That is none of your concern, but know this: you endangered the life of the Chosen but moments ago—next time you do so I will _not_ let you off so easily, Grand-Cardinal or not."

"Well then, I suppose I should be minding my manners," Forcystus mocked, realizing that the half-angel was a tad too naïve to get the insult.

Brushing off whatever insult may or may not have been implied Lloyd leaned back on his heels, allowing a moment to elapse before speaking again—just because he could.

"Very well, and one other thing. What are you planning on doing? I can't imagine you got to be where you are by simply sitting back and doing nothing. I would be forced to imagine that you have some form of painful retaliation to take of Iselia."

"Who me? Never. We have a none-aggression pact with those people, do we not?" Forcystus mocked yet again, sarcasm getting thicker on his voice.

"Don't lie to me. What are you planning?"

"Oh…just a little visit from a friend of mine."

Lloyd pondered this for a moment before nodding. "Very well, just see that none of the citizens are killed," he agreed, realizing it would be foolish for him to forbid the Grand-Cardinal from taking action—foolish and likely useless; he did not have that type of authority.—yet.

"If you insist…Master Aurion."

Ignoring the jibe Lloyd simply turned and walked away, back towards the village, oh gosh how he wished it was safe to fly. Yet it was not, so he would have to take to the forest again and make it look like he had at least _attempted _what he had said he was going to do.

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief when the village proper came into view. Finally back. Scooting out of the trees he trotted into the village and made his way to what he had learned was Colette's house. Tapping lightly on the door he was admitted into the Brunel household that also currently held Genis and Raine. Smiling at the others he took a seat as he was indicated to by Colette's father.

"Well now, it's good to see you've returned safely, Lloyd," Raine stated, returning the brunette's smile with a dangerous one of her own—this kid was in trouble.

Chuckling nervously Lloyd swallowed slightly, gosh but could she be creepy at times.

"Anyway, I believe we were just going over who would be acc-" Raine began before she was cut off by a piercing scream filling the air.

Leaping upright Lloyd allowed a menacing scowl to cover his face for a moment before quickly masking it with a startled look. That Forcystus! He had moved faster than Lloyd had anticipated.

Dashing out the door before the rest had even begun to react Lloyd made for the forest entrance to the village.

Genis quickly leapt up and followed Lloyd, along with Raine and Colette the three of them chased after the brunette. What Genis saw caused him to stop dead in his tracks—the village was burning! Dashing forward he spotted Lloyd, swords drawn, glaring at a large group of Desians.

"What do you want here?" Genis cried, dashing up alongside the mayor who was also present.

"We're simply here t'get revenge on the brat who was in contact with one of our host bodies!" Sneered on of the Desians as he thumped his whip off of his leg.

Drawing up alongside her brother Raine shot a horrified look over the setting. "Who would dare?"

"I believe that would be him," stated the blue-haired leader, indicating Genis with his false arm. Anyway, we'll leave you with a warning about crossing Desians…and this parting gift.

That being said Forcystus signalled his soldiers to move out, leaving only a single, large monster in the village.

'Clearly this is his way of making casualties without going against me directly…if he's not even here it's not his fault I guess,' Lloyd snarled to himself, well, Forcystus was in for a surprise! Readying his blades Lloyd glanced over at Raine, Genis and Colette.

"Well, are you guys going to help me destroy this thing or would you rather stand there all day?"

"We're with ya Lloyd!" Genis called out, already readying a Fireball spell.

Whipping out her chakram Colette smiled at him. "Well, we can't let it hurt the villagers."

Shaking her head Raine relented and prepared herself for healing, after all, she could not just stand around and let the kids get hurt for the village.

Shooting his companions a grin Lloyd jumped straight in, swords whirling in a blaze of silver steel. Cutting up in a double-bladed slash Lloyd was suddenly forced to duck as Genis' Fireball blazed in, narrowly missing his head.

Grinning sheepishly Genis apologized quickly before he began readying another spell. "Err…sorry Lloyd."

Whipping her chakram around Colette let them fly in a large double-loop that spun through the air, slicing up a good deal of the creature's chest.

Glancing up at the feeling of warm blood dripping down onto him Lloyd grinned as he saw the wound Colette had caused. Sheathing one blade he jumped up and caught the beast's arm. Swinging himself up he managed to position himself upon the beast's shoulders where he ripped his other blade from its scabbard and sank both swords deep into the bleeding cut, effectively killing it.

Jumping free from the beast's dying remains Lloyd panted slightly—trying to make it seem like it was an effort.

"Whew! That was close."

Before anyone could make any further comments the mayor stormed up, furry written on his features. "Yes, it was! And all because of you!" He shrieked, pointing at Genis accusingly. "Because of you our village was burned to the ground!"

Raine was not about to stand silent while her brother was treated so, storming up to the mayor she glared at him. "Oh? And what evidence do you have?!"

"I believe what that Desian said was enough! What other reason would they have to break the treaty?"

'Plenty,' Lloyd answered to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

"Humph! I can't imagine Genis doing anything so bland!"

"Well maybe that's because you're just like him!"

This brought an eerie silence to the gathering, none willing to challenge the two dangerously opposing forces.

Shaking her head Raine stalked away, "fine then. I'll just take my brother with me when he go regenerate the world, then he can't be any more of a **problem** to you," she stated flatly.

"Good riddance, why don't you two not come back while you're at it? We don't need any elves here!"

This startled Lloyd slightly, Genis and Raine let on that they were pure elves? Well, it was not like he could blame them…but that was a good thing to note.

Ignoring the insult Raine turned to Genis, Lloyd and Colette. "Get ready you three; we're leaving as soon as you can be ready."

Genis, still stunned from the events that had just unfolded nodded weakly. "Y-yeah sis…"

"If we move fast we should be able to make the desert town of Triet by tomorrow evening, so gather your things," Raine mumbled out weakly, it was hard to believe that had just happened, after her brother and her had finally felt like they had a home it was back to square one. Oh well, some things were unavoidable…especially for half-elves.

Lloyd smiled grimly as the others began to move off to pack. "So, it's into the desert now."

_Wow, you should all consider yourselves very fortunate…I never update this often. Guess it's the reviews. smiles And the fact that I'm very happy for I ACED my precal final today!! I love Lloyd, heheh, he has power, and he knows it, but no one cares. Anyway, please keep reviewing! Ideas, constructive criticism and praise are all welcome! XD _


	5. Troubled Times in Triet

**Chapter Five:**

**Troubled Times in Triet**

Once he had completed his packing Genis slowly made his way back over to where the dead monster still lay—nobody wanting to get too close to its blood-covered carcass. Approaching the dead creature cautiously Genis crouched down by its head—just what was it anyway? It really had not felt all that hostile towards them, yet they _had_ killed it. Eyes widening a sudden realization struck the twelve year old boy; it _had not even **attempted **to attack them!_ Straightening up the half-elf circle it slowly, noting the tattered remnants of fabric that hung about the thing's body. The fabric…it almost seemed like clothing—Human Ranch clothing! And there, embedded in its hand was an Exsphere, it was on the same hand that Genis had noticed Marble wearing one.

Sinking to his knees the half-elf stifled a slight sob; was this _thing_ really…Marble?

Glancing up Genis caught sight of Lloyd, who was lingering not too far away. Bounding to his feet Genis rushed over to his friend, calling to him as he did so.

"Lloyd! Lloooooyd!"

Glancing behind him Lloyd flinched slightly at the loud noise.

"Man Genis, what is it?"

Indicating the monster's body Genis twitched slightly as he spoke. "It…it's Marble! That thing was Marble!"

Grabbing Genis' shoulders Lloyd looked the half-elf straight in the eye, attempting to get something legible out of his friend.

"Now wait. Explain yourself. That thing was Marble?"

Getting himself under some semblance of control Genis took a deep breath before attempting to explain his theory once again.

"Um…yeah, I…I think so. I mean…those rags, and her Exsphere! And, I don't know if you noticed, but she never tried to attack us!" Genis wailed as he watched the expression on Lloyd's face as the brunette processed the information.

Stepping away from his friend Lloyd made his way over to the carcass, circling it cautiously as he examined the remains. He really knew very little of Exspheres, but from what he did know he could safely deduce that, due to the fact that he could see no noticeable Key Crest, that this could, in fact, be the old lady.

Plucking the small orb from the creature's hand he held it up to the sun, examining its properties. He knew that Exspheres without Key Crests were dangerous and they could have…unfortunate side effects; such as altering the physical makeup of the host.

Shutting his eyes Lloyd let out a soft sigh as he clutched the small jewel tightly—this was definitely Marble.

"Genis, here, catch," he whispered, tossing the Exsphere carefully, "keep it as a memento…of Marble."

Catching the small orb Genis clenched it tightly in his fist before tucking it safely away in his pocket before turning to meet with his sister and Colette. Sometimes there are no words to express your feelings, and this was one of those times.

After watching Genis depart for a moment Lloyd turned back to the deformed human that lay dead upon the ground. Stroking the small lump on the back of his left hand Lloyd sighed sadly. Somehow he knew that this was all terribly familiar, sure, he did not remember it, yet his father did…

"_Daddy…what's this" Asked the six year old Lloyd, gazing at the Exsphere embedded in the back of his left hand. As far as he knew it had always been there, yet no one had ever told him what it was, or why it was there._

_Smiling down at his adourable son Kratos scooped the small boy up so he could take a closer look at the small gem. _

"_This Lloyd…this is a memento of your mother's…"_

"_Really?! It was mommy's? Wow," gasped the young child, his opinion of the Exsphere having just changed drastically. _

_Smiling sadly the Seraphim hugged his son to his chest as longing for his deceased wife took over his body._

_Once his father released him from the tight embraced Lloyd was ready with another question, as children often are._

"_What's this daddy?" He piped up, now indicating the Key Crest that contained the jewel._

"_That's a Key Crest Lloyd; it protects you from the jewel's power."_

"_Oh? Is it dangerous in a grr evil kind of way?"_

_Ruffling his son's mat of hair Kratos laughed weakly at this._

"_Yes, I suppose it is…it can be very evil. But don't worry; the Key Crest will protect you."_

"_What's the jewel do? Why do you wear it if it's dangerous?"_

_Kratos let out an exasperated sigh, why did kids have to love asking questions so much?_

"_It makes you stronger Lloyd."_

"_Oh, so is that why mommy had it?"_

"…"_Unsure of how to respond Kratos held his silence, hoping Lloyd would simply ask another question and forget about this one, which he did._

"_If it makes you stronger…then why didn't it protect mommy?"_

_Hugging his son again Kratos blinked back a tear that threatened to spill form his eye. _

"_Lloyd…this is…this is what killed mommy. Mommy had it on without a Key Crest and it caused her to…change into something else. And then she died," Kratos was not sure if he was doing the right thing in telling Lloyd all of this, yet somehow he felt that Anna would have wanted her son to know the truth…at least part of it. _

_Gazing down at the Exsphere Lloyd digested this new information, for once in his life actually taking the time to think about something._

"_But…if it was going to kill her…then why did she have it daddy? Why?"_

_Kratos knew that now Lloyd was digging in too deep and it was time to stretch the truth a bit._

"_It was…an important object and mommy was taking care of it. By the time we realized what was happening it was too late…"_

"…_oh, but…would mommy be proud? Proud that I'm looking after it for her?"_

_Shooting his son a genuine smile Kratos responded in a low whisper, "yes Lloyd, I'm sure she'd be very proud."_

Lloyd was jolted back to reality when Colette marched up and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Lloyd? Are you okay? You don't look too well," murmured the blonde Chosen, worry in her eyes. Lloyd had seemed really out of it, and that worried her.

"Huh? Oh, Colette, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just thinking too much again," he muttered, before shooting her a smile. "Too much thought isn't good for anyone."

"That's true. But the Professor says it's time to go."

Stretching Lloyd shot the Chosen another smile. "Well then, shall we be going?"

Nodding Colette followed the brunette as they wound their way through the town towards the schoolhouse, where Raine and Genis were waiting for them.

Walking up to Genis Lloyd shot him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't dwell on it Genis…you can't save everyone."

Picking his bag up off of the ground the young half-elf simply fell into step behind his companions—it was far too late for Lloyd to be telling him not to dwell on it. Yet his thoughts also allowed him to reach a different conclusion—something was bothering Lloyd. Despite having been lost in his own feelings of guilt and grief Genis had managed to notice that Lloyd's actions were different than what he had seen before. Sure, he had only known the brunette a few hours, but Lloyd has seemed almost sad when Genis had left. And not only that, but the teen had not responded to them when they tried to call him and Colette had had to go and get him.

Quickening his pace slightly Genis feel into step alongside Lloyd, who had been walking just in front of him as the wound their way slowly through the fields surrounding Iselia.

"Um hey Lloyd, is something bothering you? You seem kinda spaced out."

Lloyd laughed weakly at this. "You know what? Colette asked me the same thing just as we were leaving. But I promise you, I'm fine. It's just that…the whole thing with Marble brought back some bad memories, that's all."

"Really? What about?"

Lloyd waited several minutes before replying, unsure of whether he should even say anything at all. Finally he settled on two words. "…my mom." That being said the brunette sped up and fell into step with Colette and Raine, who were busy discussing how long it would take them to reach the desert town of Triet.

Genis had hardly been able to hear Lloyd's words, and he was able to realize that Lloyd probably did not want to talk about the situation. Falling silent the white-haired boy walked alone with his thoughts. The day's events had given him a lot to dwell on, a lot that he did not understand. Such as Lloyd's mother's place in the Exsphere issue…or what had made Marble change like that. Yet above all else lingered the guilt over Marble…it was best not to tell Colette, she did not have to know.

Raine sank gladly onto the bed; they had finally reached the House of Salvation, where they planned to spend the night. It had been a hard day's walking, with only one quick break that consisted of a sit-down and a snack. The young professor was rather certain that her brother and the Chosen would both be quite tired, yet that Lloyd, he was tough. Clearly the brunette was used to travelling, as he really did not seem tired in the slightest. What was more was that he had refused to eat when they had decided to break. Clearly he was a hardened traveller.

Hearing her three companions tramp up the stairs Raine turned her head to smile at them as they rounded the bend.

"You three must be tired, get some rest."

Genis groaned aloud as h set his eyes upon the small room. "Sis! There's only one bed!"

Raine shrugged, "well, Houses of Salvation are meant for people going on pilgrimages, so that wouldn't normally be a problem."

"But still, where are the rest of us supposed to sleep?"

"On the floor, after all, you can't expect the oldest member of the group to sleep there."

Lloyd chuckled quietly at the sibling rivalry. "Yeah, I think I'll sleep outside, I like looking at the stars."

Genis quickly joined his friend in making for the stairs. "I…think I'll join you," he muttered, a nagging suspicion gnawing at his gut.

Raine sighed as she watched the two boys depart—there went two of her victims. Turning to Colette she smiled pleasantly. "So Colette…it seems today's lesson got interrupted…"

Once they had made it safely outside Lloyd turned to Genis, who was glancing back anxiously over his shoulder.

"What was that about, Genis?"

"Wha-? Oh, uh, it's Raine…her 'teacher side' likes to take over sometimes."

"Oh…so the great and brilliant Genis Sage doesn't want to learn more?" Lloyd asked with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow.

Throwing himself down on the soft grass Genis matched Lloyd's expression. "No, not really. Especially because she's only going to be talking about the temple."

Lloyd laughed at this as he seated himself alongside Genis. "Well, I suppose you're welcome to join me then."

Falling into silence the two adolescents gazed at the stars and allowed several minutes to elapse before Genis finally decided to speak.

"Lloyd…what's it like, were you come from? I mean, you say you were born in Asgard, yet I get the impression that's not where you grew up."

Lloyd shot Genis an impressed glance, for a twelve year old the half-elf was pretty shape.

"It's…a lot different from here."

"Oh, how so?"

"Everyone's kinda quite, and it's a little colourless."

"Oh…you think you could show me someday?"

Shaking his head Lloyd sighed almost inaudibly, "sorry Genis, but I doubt it."

"Oh…the stars are nice, aren't they?" Genis mumbled, trying to sway the conversation away from the awkward topic.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, they are. But we should get some sleep."

Genis was about to agree when a faint rumbled echoed from the horizon.

"Uh oh, sounds like a storm's coming."

"Really?" Lloyd yelped, excitement working its way onto his features. "I love the rain!"

Rising Genis made his way back inside. "Well then, you can enjoy it, I'm going back inside. I'm really not a big fan of getting soaked," he called back. Lloyd would follow him in soon enough…it was not like one could sleep in the rain.

Lloyd simply waved him off; after all, he had not been out in a rainstorm in _how_ long? Three years at least. Besides that, he really was not tired. Being an angel, half or not, really had its advantages.

Raine had the two children up and ready to leave early the following morning. As Colette and Genis were shouldering their bags she looked out the window, 'tsking' slightly. It was still raining.

Making his way down the stairs Genis could not fathom where Lloyd had gone, he had not seen his friend yet that morning. Shouldering the door to the outdoors open roughly his eyes grew wide at the sight they were greeted with. Lloyd was sitting outside, sopping wet, and smiling at the sky.

"L-Lloyd? What are you doing? Don't tell me you were out here all night?!" The half-elf stuttered frantically, now sincerely wishing he had dragged his friend in the night before.

"Huh? …oh, no, of course not! I just…uh, I was up early and came back outside, that's all!" He lied; it was bad that they had caught him. He had been planning on sneaking back in before they got up, yet they were up and ready to leave before he had anticipated it.

Raine simply shook her head. "You really shouldn't do that, we were just about to go look for you."

"Yeah Lloyd, and thanks to you we haven't even eaten yet!" Genis growled out, although whether the growl was in his voice or stomach was hard to tell.

Lloyd simply laughed, it seemed like the days to come were going to be fun…more fun than he had had in his life—although he still wanted his dad to join them.

Around noon the travelling quartet finally hit the desert, and fifteen minutes later all four were desperately wishing for the rain that they had left behind sometime earlier.

Groaning immaturely Genis kicked at the sand surrounding his feet. "Aww man, why does it have to be so hot?"

Lloyd laughed at Genis' words, feeling sympathy for the others. Even he could feel the intense temperatures, so he knew they must be extreme.

"I guess because it's a desert," the ruby-eyed boy laughed out; at least until he choked on a mouth full of sand that Genis had kicked at him.

Spitting out the grainy kernels Lloyd glared at his friend. "What was that for?!"

Genis was about to reply with a snide remark when Colette piped up, her excitement mounting.

"Look, look! There's the town!"

Sure enough far on the horizon the small desert town could be seen through the haze that surrounded it.

Forgetting all about arguing with Lloyd Genis punched the air happily.

"Yes! That means a cold drink!"

Shaking her head Raine swatted her brother non-too-gently over the head.

"Then let's keep walking, we should be there in about two hours.

Close to three hours later the hot and sweaty party arrived it the small desert oasis. Gazing around Genis groaned as he dragged himself towards the inn.

"Finally, I thought we'd never make it…"

"We would've been here an hour ago if someone hadn't fallen in the quicksand!" Lloyd snapped back, he was almost starting to miss Welgaia and its quiet.

Almost.

Raising her hands before the two could start to argue about the incident again Raine stepped between the two.

"That's enough! Now, Colette, you and I can go shopping for groceries and medicine. Genis, you go and get rooms at the inn and Lloyd, why don't you go buy us some new equipment?" She ordered, wanting to be ready to leave for the Triet Ruins and the first seal first thing in the morning.

Splitting up the three separate groups went about their assigned tasks without any further setbacks, much to Raine's relief. Smiling at Colette she shook her head, slightly amused.

"Those two…"

"I think they'll be great friends, don't you Professor?"

"Yeah…I do."

Late that night, as the rest of his companions lay sleeping, Lloyd sat gazing out the window of the room he shared with Genis. He was slightly worried about what would come in the future. His father _had_ warned him about befriending the Host and her companions…yet it was just so hard not to! This was the first time he had ever really been around people his own age, and it was so much fun joking with them.

Shaking his head violently to clear it Lloyd rose and made his way outside, maybe a walk would clear his head.

As he wandered in the cool night air Lloyd was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the shapes beginning to surround him. It was not until one of them moved in behind him and hit him hard over the head that he was even aware of their presence…and by then it was too late.

_Well well, sorry about the wait folks. I had exams…and then I had the brain-dead time that comes after exams…heheh. I really couldn't help it, Lloyd can't **not** get captured in Triet…it's just a no-no. I also feel a little like I'm turning Genis into Lloyd…but I don't know how else to do it. I mean, Lloyd's not quite the same as before, and Colette…well, she'd just apologize a million times. So…I dunno. When Sheena gets here maybe. XP _

…_oh gosh, I can't wait to get these last folks to Palmacosta. XD_


	6. Time Changes All

**Long Overdue Disclaimer:** I don't own it…as if you didn't know. . .

**Chapter Six:**

**Time Changes All**

Lloyd awoke to find himself effectively contained within the confines of a small cell. Rubbing his head weakly he had half a mind to cast First-Aid on himself as he took stock of his new surroundings.—which included a bed…and walls. What a place. Climbing shakily to his feet the brunette teen stumbled over to the entrance of the cell, only to be greeted with a pacing guard and thick, steel bars. Clearly they did not know who they were dealing with. Sure, his weapons were gone, but who needed those when one had Angelic Mana?

As much as he wished he could just blow the whole building up Lloyd was sufficiently intelligent to realize that such an action would fall under the 'bad idea' category. Instead the young half-angel gathered a sliver of mana and proceeded to fry the guard to a crisp. Who needed Renegades anyway? Following up on this action Lloyd melted the lock off of his cell and made his way out into the hallway—which contained…cells. How original. Strutting down the cell-filled hallway like he owned the place Lloyd finally caught sight of his equipment being held in one of the other cells. Just how stupid did one have to be? Seriously, it was a real wonder as to how the Renegades had survived for even _half_ as long as they had.

Stepping into the completely unsecured cell the half-angel collected his equipment and proceeded to make his way out of the cell-encrusted hallway. After all, it was high time he returned to his duties of guarding the Chosen.

* * *

Colette was not sleeping well, tossing and turning fitfully the blonde Chosen rose and slipped out of the room she shared with Raine. Padding silently down the hallway the young teen knocked quietly upon the door of the room the housed Genis and Lloyd.

"L-Lloyd? Genis? May I come in?" She whispered quietly, so as not to wake them should the two boys be asleep.

Despite its low volume Genis heard the knock as he lay in bed, trying to fall back to sleep. Rising tiredly he dragged himself over to the door, unlocking it.

"W-what is it, Colette?" He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly in an attempt to restore vision.

"Oh…I was just wondering if you and Lloyd were still awake, that's all!" She chirped out, not fully certain why she had come to their room herself.

"Hm? Oh, well I guess I am, but Lloyd seems to be sleeping like a log," Genis muttered, making his way over to the other boy's bed. Starting violently at the sight that greeted his blue eyes Genis turned to Colette. "He…he's not here!"

Joining her friend Colette, too, gazed at the empty mattress. "Well, maybe he just went to the bathroom," she pointed out.

Shaking his head Genis looked over at her. "I doubt it, I think I would've heard…unless he went before I woke up, which was a while ago." Crossing his arms Genis frowned slightly, "it's odd…Lloyd…he almost seems like he doesn't sleep—but that's impossible! But…where is he, now?"

"Well, let's go look for him!"

"Uh…but what about my sis? Shouldn't we tell her?"

Pondering this for a moment Colette shook her head in disagreement. "No, because if we find Lloyd he might get in trouble. If things seem bad we can always get her after."

Genis agreed to this hastily. "Okay, then let's go."

Slipping silently outside the two friends quickly noted the spot in the dry sand were the Renegades had been and where Lloyd had fallen to the ground.

"Oh gosh no…" Colette mumbled weakly.

Genis shook his head in shock. "Desians…let's get my sister."

* * *

Lloyd stomped irritably on one of the hundreds of guard-machines infesting the Renegade strong-hold. He was _not_ getting anywhere by simply wandering around and slaughtering Renegades and their toys. Twirling one of his blades around absentmindedly the brunette teen made his way through yet another door, only to find himself in an interesting room. The centre of the area was occupied by a rather odd-looking, large, cube-like structure. Straight ahead of him, towards the left wall of the room there were three large pillars that fizzed with electric currents.

Wandering back and forth between the two landmarks of the room Lloyd felt his impatience growing with each step he took. Clearly this was not going to solve itself, and he really had no desire to spend all night trying to figure it out.

Stepping up to the middle pillar Lloyd allowed a decently powerful burst of fire to explode alongside it. Blinking the teen let out a distressed sigh as the pillar fizzed and crackled for a moment before losing all of its power and dieing. Clearly, that was wrong.

Growing all the more frustrated by the moment Lloyd finally made his way to the door to the top of the room. Gathering a huge burst of mana he simply blew the door up. One had to get out somehow.

Blinking with unrequited shock Lloyd shook his head as he entered the new room.

"U-uncle Yuan?"

* * *

Raine glanced about the Desian base hatefully. Thankfully the one villager who saw fit to still be up at such an hour knew of the base's location and was able to tell them how to get there.

As the older half-elf made her way through the darkened hallway she felt herself jump slightly as a loud explosion rent the silence in the cool, night air. Glancing back to her brother and the Colette Raine motioned for them to stay close as they crept about in the now-reinitiated silence.

As they made their way throughout the large, blue building—who painted a building blue, _bright_ blue, anyway?—Genis could not help but notice the large numbers of slain Renegades and destroyed machinery that consumed the hallways of the place. What on earth had happened? Could it possibly have been…Lloyd? Shaking of this thought Genis forced himself to focus on the task that lay at hand—finding aforementioned person.

"Genis…what happened?" Colette whispered, fearing to raise her voice in the dead silence of the building.

Seeing the blonde-haired Chosen indicate the destruction around them Genis simply shrugged before replying in an equally quiet whisper. "I don't know. It seems someone helped us out though."

Waving her hand for silence Raine lead the duo through yet another of the base's fancy sliding doors and into yet another room.

All three blinked as they gazed upon the large cube-like structure and three pillars that were the room's only occupants.

Casting a skeptical eye over the pillars Genis turned to his sister.

"Um…sis, why's that one like that?" He asked, indicating the destroyed pillar that looked heavily out of place between the two functioning ones.

"I don't know, Genis, it would appear that someone broke it," Raine replied, exasperation laden upon her voice.

Colette was shocked to hear her professor speak in such a way, always before Raine was tolerant of questions—yet tonight seemed different.

"Um…Professor? Is something bothering you?"

Without bothering to answer Raine indicated that destroyed doorway, beyond which Lloyd seemed to be engaged in a staring contest with a blue-haired half-elf.

* * *

Lloyd was shocked beyond belief to see Yuan on the other side of the door—or what once was a door anyway. Why…why was his uncle here? Okay, maybe not blood uncle, but that was, in his opinion, nothing more than a minor detail.

Stepping forward cautiously the young teen allowed the words to flow from his lips once again. "U-uncle Yuan? What…are you doing here? Why are you here?!" He challenged confusion and a slight hint of betrayal clouding his features.

"I…have my reasons, Lloyd," the blue-haired half-elf responded, fingering the end of his ponytail as he did so.

Shaking his head violently Lloyd felt his voice tremble as he glared at the older man. "Tell me! Why are you here?! Why is a Seraphim here, with Renegades?!"

Keeping his voice low Yuan sighed, "never mind, Lloyd, it's no concern of yours."

Dropping his voice low to match Yuan's already incredibly low volume Lloyd intensified his glare, if that were at all possible.

"Yes, I think it **is** a concern of mine. You're like family to me…and yet here you are…with Renegades?" He hissed, the last part coming out as more of a question than a statement.

Glaring impassively off behind Lloyd Yuan felt a wave of relief wash over him as the Chosen's group suddenly appeared in the newly-enlarged doorway. Clearly, he and Lloyd had been so caught up in their little 'argument' that neither had heard the trio enter the premises.

Following Yuan's eyes off behind him Lloyd flinched slightly then allowed a relieved grin to cross his face.

"Chosen! Raine! Genis! Thank goodness you're here, I thought I was a goner," he lied, playing along with what they probably wanted to here.

As this was going on Yuan heard yet another new entrant make themselves known. Turning to the newcomer, Botta Yuan shot him an impassive look as he made a hasty retreat.

"Kill the others, but leave the brunette, Lloyd, alone. I don't want him harmed," Yuan ordered, low enough for Botta's ears only. That said and done Yuan escaped out the door, not wishing to see Lloyd's glare any longer.

Readying his weapon Botta glared at the group. "I think you have more important things to worry about," he grunted out. So what if he was outnumbered by four-to-one, minor detail, what worried him most was the brunette boy, what about him interested Lord Yuan so?

He had more important things to worry about now, however. Like staying alive. Thankfully the brown-haired half-elf was able to block a swipe from 'Lloyd's' duel swords just in time to prevent them from doing him serious harm. Bracing his oddly shaped sword in front of him Botta immediately began casting a spell—no time like the present to fight back.

Lloyd was angry, confused and upset. Why was Yuan here? Why? And letting this guy attack him no less! In his rage Lloyd forgot all common sense. Dashing in towards his opponent the young angel narrowed his eyes into slits and began trouncing on the half-elf.

"_Raining Tiger-Blade!" _He cried out, moving his blades quickly, following it through with a double jump at the end.

Botta gasped as he stepped back, concentration broken completely. What…was with this kid? He was…certainly better than anyone Botta had faced in the past.

Botta was not the only confused one in the room as Lloyd's three companions stood back, watching him unleash sword-tech after sword-tech, some of them missing the mark entirely in the boy's rage.

Glancing up at his sister Genis gave her a slightly frightened look.

"Um…sis…what's going on?" He asked, as cries of: _Twin Tiger-Blade_ and_ Rising Falcon_ echoed throughout the room.

Raine shook her head slowly, unsure herself.

"I…don't know, Genis. It would seem that Lloyd is well versed in Sword Techs…"

Lloyd let out a triumphant smirk as his opponent turned tail and scurried away. Finally, the idiotic half-elf had realized how 'inferior' _this_ human was! Well, technically he was a half-angel, but still.

Turning to his companions Lloyd gave them another triumphant smirk.

"Well, that's settled then," he breathed out, still excited.

"Um…Lloyd? What was that?" Colette asked, feeling as unsettled as the two half-elves.

Oh. Crap.

Had he ever screwed up this time. Blushing slightly Lloyd turned to his three companions, a huge grin plastered to his face…this was going to take some covering.

"Oh…you know, just a few things I picked up on my travels, that's all!" He explained sheepishly, trying to appear somewhat embarrassed over the situation. Hopefully they would accept modesty as a good enough reason for his not using those types of techniques before.

This seemed to satisfy the two younger members, yet Raine was not convinced.

"Well then, Lloyd, why did you never demonstrate these skills before?" She challenged, feeling slightly wary. Something was out of place, Lloyd was hiding something.

Still smiling Lloyd brushed off his other two companions to address Raine.

"Well…I guess I just didn't see the need…" He covered, hoping she would bite. "After all, we've only been fighting weak monsters, but he was on a whole other level! So here I felt it was okay to, you know, waste some of my energy, but at other times…it wasn't really necessary…"

Raine nodded as she pretended to buy the story. It was clear that he was trying to cover something up, after all, he had managed to practically escape her on his own, and not only that! For all of his talk about this guy being on a whole other level, Lloyd had taken him out single-handedly. Also, for all of Lloyd's talk of wasting energy…he did not seem tired in the slightest.

Yet questioning him here would get her nowhere. Accepting this explanation for the moment the silver-haired woman turned to the three teens.

"Okay, let's just get back to Triet, it'll be dawn soon and we need to collect our belongings in time to depart for the Ruins."

Ruins! Oh how she loved that word! Questioning Lloyd would simply have to wait.

_This chapter was fun to write, no lies. Because no matter who raised him Lloyd is still Lloyd at heart. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! XD _


	7. Of Fire and Angels?

_Wow, it's been way too long, hasn't it? I know I'm slow, but school sucks and I had to get out more of my Original too. Still, I do apologize for making you all wait so long. _

_I'm sure you will all notice that this chapter is better written than the others. Well, I'd like to thank my amazing new beta, **Baby Kat Snophlake**, for all of her hard work in kicking me into shape._

_And that's all I have to say for now, so go on and read, enjoy and review! _

**Chapter Seven:**

**Of Fire and...Angels?**

Lloyd dragged his feet slowly through the sand that seemed to drag him down. Flying was so much more practical, why had humans not developed wings? Then he would have no reason to hide his. That would put an effective stop to this drudgery.

Glancing up he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he spotted the ruins looming up out of the sand. Even if he could not fly a solid area to walk would be welcome.

As the small quartette arrived at the entrance to the stony heap Raine stepped up to the doorway, inspecting it for the means of making it open.

"Hm…there must be some way to make it open," she said aloud, running her hands over the fine masonry of the doorway.

Stepping back to gain a better view she stumbled over the large rock slab that she had somehow missed upon entering the vicinity. Turning to look at it she smiled at Colette, who then joined her by the slab.

"Colette, try placing your hand here," she ordered, motioning to the top of the slab.

Complying with the request Colette placed her hand on top of the slab, smiling broadly when the door began to open.

"I guess I really am the Chosen!" She chirped out happily.

Lloyd nearly fell over. Just how stupid and dense were these people? Obviously Colette was the Chosen! Yet, even after all of the Angel stuff, she _still_ required a stone slab to prove it? Why had he been stuck with these people?

His mental complaints were soon silenced, however, for the group was eagerly making its way into the cool confines of the Triet Ruins.

Raine gazed about, lavender eyes gleaming in the heat from the flames that surrounded them. Oh how she had waited for this moment! As the group made its way down the hallway the tall half-elf gazed around in awe of the fine workmanship. Clearly this place was the work of master architects. The fine workmanship! The loving detail! What a beauty!

Genis winced visibly as he watched his sister's antics, sure, she had not yet run off and started hugging the walls, yet she looked like she would any second. That, now _that _was a scary thought.

Colette gazed happily around at her new surroundings as the small group made its way down the right branch of the hallway. She really was happy to be able to help Sylvarant this way. Sure, her efforts were still far from being rewarded, yet each small step _was_ another step.

Skipping forward the blonde Chosen spotted a doorway. Pointing to it she gave her companions a wide grin.

"Look! There's a door here!" She chirped happily, already scampering through the opening.

Lloyd yelped slightly and bounded after her, did she really not realize how dangerous it was to do things like that? Catching her arm he let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"Um…Chosen? You really shouldn't run ahead like that…you might get hurt. We don't know what kinds of traps this place may have," Lloyd instructed, freeing her arm as he spoke.

Colette could not prevent a minute blush from creeping to her cheeks as she forcefully looked away from her brunet companion.

"Y-you're right. Sorry Lloyd," she stammered in response, realizing just how reckless her actions had been. Perking right back up again she smiled, "I'll be more careful."

Lloyd was left flabbergasted as he watched the Chosen skip off to join the others. Clearly she was mad. There was no other explanation. Well, besides that maybe she just wanted to appear strong for her companions. Whatever it was, the girl was strong. He had to give her that.

By this point the others had caught up and were impatiently waiting for Lloyd and Colette to join them. Entering the new area Lloyd felt his eyes grow wide as he gazed about. The room was huge and filled with lava that bubbled up from the ground, causing a hazy steam to settle as it altered the density of the air, making it rather thick and hard to breathe. There were also huge stone stairways that were raised upwards, most of them leading to dead ends from what Lloyd could see. Scattered about were small nooks in the stairwells, these contained candles.

Scratching his head Lloyd blinked, what did it all mean?

Genis watched as Lloyd looked around the room in confusion. Clearly that day in the tower had been just a fluke. A big one. Then again, as time went on it almost seemed like Lloyd got steadily stupider, if that were at all possible. Lloyd really looked confused though, like maybe his brain would melt, or something.

It was true. Lloyd was confused beyond belief as to how to go about solving this puzzle. But maybe not for quite the reasons Genis thought. After all, how would one do this without wings? Was it meant for only angels? Maybe for after the Chosen got her wings? But that could not work. The puzzles had to be done _before _she got the wings, not after. Right? So many questions.

Raine glanced about the room excitedly before making her way over to Colette. She was pretty certain she understood what was to be done. She was also pleased that they had chosen to keep the Sorcerer's Ring rather than return it.

"Colette. Point the Sorcerer's Ring over toward one of those candles over there," instructed Raine, moving in behind the blonde to point her in the right direction.

"Like this?" Colette asked, doing as she was told.

Raine nodded her encouragement, forgetting that the other girl could not see her. "Yes, that's it. Now fire it and light the candle."

Suddenly clueing in to what Raine intended, Colette did as she was told. This then caused a shift in the many layers of flooring.

Both Lloyd and Genis were shocked out of their thoughts as the shelf-like layers of floor ground noisily off of one another. Figuring out what had happened immediately, Genis ran over to congratulate his sister and his best friend.

Meanwhile Lloyd stood pondering what had just occurred. 'So there were candles…and then they lit the candles and opened a way? Of course! Fire! This is the Seal of Fire!' He concluded happily in his head as he, too, made his way over to Colette and Raine.

And that settled the matter. It was several hours later that a hot and sweaty group of four stood, at long last, at their destination, much to their common relief.

Stepping forward Genis glanced around. "Now what?" He asked the air, only to be forced to dodge hurriedly to one side as he was lunged at by three monsters. Two were small while the last was large.

Rushing forward, Lloyd managed to prevent the two smaller beasts from getting to Genis, while Colette distracted the third with her chakram.

Lloyd frowned, this would _not_ do. He knew they now knew about his sword abilities, but just how much did they know? That was hugely important to just how much he could 'show-off,' in terms of techniques, after all.

While Lloyd actively pondered his 'dilemma' Genis was hastily casting Icicle in the hope of killing off one of the smaller beasts. Known as a Ktugachling. It would be a major help to them if they had one less opponent to focus on.

Colette, too, had her hands full trying to distract all three opponents from the two spell-casters. Glancing back to where Lloyd stood, practically immobile, she called out to him.

"L-Lloyd? Help us here please?"

Snapping out of his trance Lloyd readied his blades. Thankfully he had just reached a conclusion too, and jumped into the fray with an energetic Tempest. Heck, Tempest was a low-levelled spell, yet still _super_ fun!

Panting with feigned fatigue after the battle, Lloyd smiled broadly at his companions.

"Well, that was fun."

Ignoring the brunet's comment Raine indicated the alter. "Go ahead, Chosen."

Needing no second bidding Colette made her way to the alter and knelt down to pray. She truly hoped with all of her heart that her efforts would not prove fruitless and that she would be able to Regenerate the world. For everyone.

Lloyd could scarcely suppress a harsh chortle as, once again, Remiel descended upon their small group. His thick, feathery wings flapped slowly as he remained nearly immobile in midair. This time, however, Lloyd noted the almost scornful look that Remiel gave him. It seemed that this position had given him some nerve.

Lloyd ignored the rest of the conversation. Only tuning back in to see Remiel bestow Colette's wings unto her and give her some warning or another. Nothing Lloyd himself was particularly unfamiliar with.

The brunet half-angel then watched in amusement as Genis bounded up and down as Colette flapped her new wings—figures they would be pink—for him. Smiling over broadly at Raine Lloyd did his best to act excited, despite knowing first hand the pain she would likely begin to go through now.

"Wow Professor! Colette…she really has wings now!"

Raine smiled at the children's evident excitement. She imagined she would have been the same at their age.

"Yes, she does, but now let us get out of here."

No one wanted to argue with that. Quickly collecting the things they had thrown aside in the fight the group made its way hastily outside were the cool blanket of night had descended over the desert.

Lloyd was the only one of the group who was unsurprised when Colette collapsed just outside of the Triet Ruins, her face pale.

"Colette, are you okay?!" Genis yelped out, rushing to kneel at her side."

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired I guess," Colette stammered out in response.

Shooting the blonde a skeptical look Raine carefully helped Colette move a little further before setting the girl down.

"Well, it would be best not to push yourself. Your body's going through quite a change. How about we rest here for tonight?"

At this idea all three quickly agreed before settling down for the night.

Once Lloyd was certain Raine and Genis were both asleep he crept up silently to Colette.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Colette started slightly at the voice that had suddenly sounded beside her. She then relaxed when she realized who it belonged to.

"A lot better. I think the Professor's right. That my body's just in shock over the change."

Lloyd smiled with relief, even though she could not see it.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it. Now I suppose I should get some sleep," he added the last part with a weak laugh. Huh, sleep.

"R-right…good night then Lloyd…and thanks."

"No problem. Good night to you too."

That said and done Lloyd lay flat on his back, while his companions slept on around him. He gazed at the sky while his mind took him back to his own transformation, so many years ago.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Squeaked a four-year-old Lloyd, rushing up to his father, who bent down and scooped the brunet child up into his arms._

"_What is it, Lloyd?"_

"_Looky!" The child ordered, indicating his back with his thumb._

"_Oh? What am I looking at?" Asked Kratos, genuinely confused._

_Glancing back over his own shoulder Lloyd plastered a pout onto his face. "They're goned daddy! But they were there! They weres!"_

_Kratos frowned slightly as he realized what Lloyd meant; his wings._

"_Are they losted daddy?"_

_Kratos smiled a little at Lloyd's four-year-old speech. _

"_No Lloyd, don't worry. They'll be back. It's just going to take you some time to learn to control them like Uncle Yuan, Uncle Mithos and I can."_

_Lloyd wrinkled his nose at his father's comment. "Mr. Mithos can't bes my uncle! I don't like him."_

_Kratos nearly burst out laughing while, at the same time, he clamped a hand quickly over Lloyd's mouth—if Mithos ever heard that…_

"_Sh Lloyd! Don't say things like that! It's not nice."_

"_Neither is he!" Lloyd insisted once his mouth had been freed, the subject of his wings all but forgotten._

_Shaking his head Kratos set his son down._

"_That may be, but don't **ever** let anyone hear you say that, okay?"_

_Seeing Lloyd's unwilling nod of consent Kratos smiled before continuing to speak, "good, now run along and play. Come tell either me or Uncle Yuan if you see your wings again, okay?"_

_Nodding happily Lloyd skipped off as his father watched him sadly, was he doing the right thing in letting Lloyd become like him? _

Lloyd shuddered lightly at the memory…that say it had all been fun and games…but afterwards. What had happened afterwards did _not_ bear thinking about. And now, Colette would have to go through all of what he had gone through, but at least he had had his dad to help him along. Colette had no one to help her. Not openly anyway…


	8. Time Tells the Truth

**Chapter Eight:**

**_Time Tells the Truth_**

Lloyd kicked the ground angrily, frustration evident on his face. Why? _Why? **Why?**_ Why on earth was there so much…_earth!?_ Was it really so impossible to fly for the humans? Walking took too long. Flying was far more convenient. Well, except maybe during storms. Yet, no matter how he looked at it, he was grounded, quite literally, until the end of this journey.

"Lloyd? Is something wrong? You look angry."

Lloyd was startled out of his revere by the Chosen's voice. Glancing up at her he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nope! I'm fine. Just a little frustrated by having to climb this mountain," he replied. It was true, too. He _was_ mad about having to walk up a mountain. Or down, or across, or even walk in general. This was, unfortunately, what they had been doing since early dawn. Now they stood, after several hours of tiring footwork, at the base of a small mountain. Which they sadly still had to climb. So much for heading out early.

Overhearing the discussion, Raine decided it would be best to intervene before either got any…_ideas. _It was all the white-haired woman could do to suppress a shudder as she recalled the conversation of the previous night's conversation. They had chosen to stop at Triet for a day, to recover their strength, before departing for the next seal. It was during this time off that Genis began to obsess over Colette's wings again. This lead to a rather _unique_ discussion that evening at the inn.

_The sun was just beginning to spread its evening colours over the sands of Triet as the group of four made their way back to the inn. They had been to visit the town's fortuneteller to some rather different results._

_Raine smiled at the three teens as they chatted excitedly about what the fortuneteller had predicted for them. After all, anything that excited Colette these days was worth the time._

_Lloyd walked alongside Colette steadily, yet his mind was elsewhere. What had the silly fortuneteller meant? She had said that sadness awaited him in Palmacosta. How could sadness await him there? He was going to be reunited with his dad! How could **anything** make that sad? It just did **not** add up. Cleary, this fortuneteller lady was crazy; there simply was no other explanation. _

_From her position between Lloyd and Genis, Colette skipped happily along; eyes alight with excitement and curiosity about her fortune. Unlike Lloyd, the Blonde Chosen had complete faith in the fortuneteller's abilities and was simply excited to know when they would come true. The fortune teller had predicted that someday she would soar with the one she loves. How exciting! Sure, she really was not in love with anyone at the moment, yet time would tell._

_Genis also felt a childish glee with his fortune that someday the wings of his best friend would save his best friend. Sure, maybe it was totally confusing, yet it was still fun to think about. _

_"What do you think Lloyd? Genis and I both got stuff about flying! Isn't that cool?" Colette chirped out excitedly. The two friends had finally given up on trying to get Lloyd's fortune out of him, realizing he was not going to tell them. _

_Smiling Lloyd shot the pretty Chosen a wink._

_"I'd say that's pretty accurate. After all, Colette, you can fly now." _

_"Well, not really. I have wings, but I don't know how to use them…"_

_Smiling broadly, Genis stepped in. His brain was working in overtime, which was saying a lot, to come up with a way to get Colette flying. _

_"Well, maybe if you took out your wings and Lloyd threw you off of a high cliff with a bunch of villagers standing at the bottom holding a blanket. Or you could jump off of one and, if you can't catch yourself, I could catch you with a wind spell, or--"_

_"—Genis!" Raine cut in sharply, realizing that her brother was dead serious, "I don't think we want to kill her."_

_Lloyd laughed at this, his mind lightly touching on his own flying lessons. It had been scary, but at least his dad had not thrown him off of any cliffs. Nope, his father had had the whole Tower of Salvation. _

_"Oh, but I do want to learn how to fly!" Colette chimed in before Genis could make some remark or another that would prove dangerous for his health. _

_"It'll be fun Colette, we can all work at teaching you!—safely!" Genis supplied quickly at the end, once he noticed his sister's evil glare. _

_Raine simply sighed. It was going to be a long night. _

"Well, not a lot we can do about that. All we can do is keep walking," Raine pointed out, finally yanking herself back into the present.

"You don't have to worry about that, because none of you will be going any further!"

The sudden outburst from near them, along with the emergence of a black-haired girl, caused the small group to stop dead in their tracks.

"Um…who're you?" Questioned the young Seraphim, raising a skeptical eyebrow as he did.

Crossing her arms the black-haired girl glowered at Lloyd.

"That's not important! What is important is that I'm going to kill the Chosen!"

"Not likely!" Interrupted Genis, moving over to stand in front of Colette.

"Let's be friends!"

Lloyd nearly fell over. Was she really _that_ stupid? Honestly, it had to be a crime.

"Um, Colette? I don't think she's going to agree to that."

"Damn right! I'm gonna kill yo—" Began the would-be assassin. Unfortunately for her, just as she began her charge Colette saw fit to trip right on top of a switch to some sort of underground hole.

"Well, that was…convenient," Raine announced with a slight sigh as she listened to the would-be assassin's yelp of shock as she fell through the hole.

"Oh dear. I was certain we'd be great friends. Do you think she'll be okay Lloyd?"

"Ah, she'll be fine. It takes more than a little fall to kill someone."

"I somehow don't think I'd call that fall little."

Lloyd simply shrugged off Genis' words, what did the poor kid know about high falls anyway?

"Well, regardless, we really should be on our way. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Taking one last glance down the hole, Colette turned to Raine and nodded her consent.

"Okay! Maybe we can meet up with her again on the other side!"

Lloyd simply shook his head. It was going to be a _long_ day.

Not to mention a long walk.

And that was how the four saw their day pass by. Walking along a mountainous path, fighting monsters and collecting treasures that had been lost by some poor, unfortunate travellers.

Genis breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the pathway down come into view.

"Finally! The way down. My feet are starting to hurt."

Lloyd simply rolled his eyes. This was why flying was so much better.

"Yeah, I hope we're almost at the bottom. I wouldn't mind a nice bath."

"Ladies first," Raine informed, smiling slightly at Colette as she did so.

Rolling his eyes yet again Lloyd shot Genis a devilish grin.

"Race ya down!"

Shaking his head fiercely, Genis refused, but found that his words fell upon deaf ears, for Lloyd had already taken off running.

"Oh well, guess he wins."

Colette chuckled merrily at this.

"I guess he does!"

As the final word slipped from Colette's mouth, the blonde Chosen found herself gazing upon a rather comical scene. Lloyd was on his butt glaring up at the assassin from earlier.

"Hello again!"

Lloyd scowled and sprang to his feet, angry with himself for having been caught unawares.

"Be careful, Colette! She wants to kill you you know!"

"Not 'wants,' more like is going to!" The assassin threatened angrily.

"Not if I can help it," Lloyd hissed out darkly, low enough for the girl's ears only.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" The assassin challenged as the other three joined them at the bottom.

"So…it was a mineshaft."

"Huh, you say something Sis?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just commenting on the hole."

Genis cringed slightly, guessing at the hidden meaning in the words. He was thankful the hole had not proven to be ruins. That might have been bad for Colette's—and everyone else's—health.

Especially with this assassin hanging around.

Having sprung back onto his feet while Raine and Genis were talking, Lloyd brandished his swords fiercely.

"How about I show you what I'll do about it?"

"Bring it on!"

"Please don't fight!" Begged Colette, balling her hands into fists as she spoke. "Friends shouldn't fight!"

"Sorry, but I'm not your friend," stated the black-haired assassin, readying her own weapon. "And you, you're going to die!"

"Not this time," Lloyd muttered, zipping forward as both Genis and Raine prepared themselves for battle.

"_Tempest,_" Lloyd cried out, throwing himself into a whizzing, whirlwind of death.

Meanwhile Colette finally realized that they had no choice but to fight. Pulling out her chakram, she shot Genis a small smile as the half-elf concentrated on his stalagmite spell.

"I'll cover you, Genis."

Lloyd was forced to jump back when the assassin pulled out some sort of seal and summoned a large creature to her aid.

"What the he-?" He began, but was forced to jump back once again as the humanoid, floating monster attacked him.

"Pancake time! _Stalagmite!_"

Lloyd gave Genis a quick thumbs up from behind his back as the young half-elf distracted the 'Guardian' so that Lloyd was able to focus on the would-be-assassin.

Raine sighed lightly as she lowered her staff, realizing that the assassin did not stand a chance. She was correct, too. For mere moments later the young girl staggered forward before sprinting away, clutching her side.

She was not about to leave without a parting shot, however. "I'll get you next time!"

Ignoring the departing assassin-ninja, Raine poked her head inside the mineshaft. Maybe there was something inside…

"Let's go take a look!"

Raine soon found herself being dragged along inside the mineshaft by the three adolescents, all three of which were deeply curious as to what was inside the long cave. Not that she was complaining. They were old and dark. Fascinating.

"Hey! Check this out!"

Raine was snapped out of her reverie by Lloyd's voice. Glancing up the half-elf caught sight of the brunet teen waving her and Colette over to join him and Genis.

Smiling Colette cheerfully returned the wave before walking over to join them.

"What is it, Lloyd?"

Grinning at the Chosen, Lloyd motioned over his shoulder to where a gigantic, many-armed skeleton stood.

"He wants to fight. What do you guys say?"

Genis looked to his sister, nervousness clear in his eyes as he shook his head violently.

Sensing Genis' reaction Lloyd sighed. "Come on Genis! He said he wouldn't kill us!"

Seeing how much Lloyd wanted the fight, Colette smiled happily.

"I'll fight with you, Lloyd!"

"Thanks, Colette! Let's go!"

Raine exchanged a skeptical look with her brother before the two of them joined the fight. Some Protector of the Chosen _he_ was turning out to be.

Feeling the epinephrine pounding through his veins Lloyd threw himself into the battle with relish.

_"Tempest!"_

Moving once again into the dizzying whirlwind the half-angel managed to cut into the ribcage of the large monster. As his feet touched the ground once again Lloyd scowled. His intent had been to get on top of the monster's head, yet even his Tempest had proven to be unable to get him that high.

"Genis! Help me out here!"

The young half-elf was momentarily unsure of what Lloyd wanted until the brunet boy nodded to the Sword Dancer's head.

"Got it, Lloyd!" He hollered, immediately switching to a wind-based spell. "Take this! _Wind Blade!_"

Leaping as high into the air as he could, as Genis began reciting the spell, Lloyd once again moved in for his own attack.

"_Omega Tempest!_" Using the second-level version of Tempest, Lloyd leaped into the air and, using Genis' wind spell, managed to gain the necessary altitude. Changing directions at the last second the brunet landed precariously on top of the monster's head.

"Made it!" Kneeling down for better balance Lloyd waited until Colette managed to distract the beast from below.

Once the Sword Dancer's attention was diverted to the Chosen, Lloyd once again leaped into the air. Twisting sharply in the air he positioned himself so that his twin-blades were pointed downwards, then he allowed himself to fall slightly. Once he judged the distance to be correct Lloyd unleashed yet another of his attacks.

"_Sonic Sword Rain!_"

Genis winced as he heard Lloyd's cry and the rapid screeching slashes that were the attack. Undead or not, that **had** to hurt.

And hurt it did, for the Sword Dancer staggered forward and lost its balance. As it stumbled to its knees Lloyd, too, was thrown off balance. Instead of landing safely once again on the creature's head, Lloyd missed his footing and went plummeting towards the ground.

Seeing this both Colette and Genis turned their fearful eyes to Raine, who was already readying a First Aid spell for the moment the boy made impact with the ground.

Unfortunately for Lloyd the Sword Dancer noticed the frantic glances behind him and to the obvious healer of the four. That, coupled with the absence of weight on his head, told the Sword Dancer what had happened. Flailing wildly with its four blades the gigantic skeleton was able to do two things. Distract Raine from her casting and hit Lloyd who was still in mid-air. The young brunet felt the blow sorely as it struck him and sent him smashing into the side of the mine. After hitting the wall the young boy slid limply to the ground and lay still, his blood pooling about him.

Raine, after running back several feet, immediately returned to her casting. Colette and Genis, however, went on the all out offensive.

Exchanging a glance the two immediately threw their very beings into their attacks.

"_Pow Hammer!_" Began Colette, using the spell she knew she could perform the fastest.

As Colette completed her attack Genis' eyes narrowed in fury. "Take this!" He hollered as he used the spell. "_Lightning!_"

Meeting Colette's eyes Genis nodded. "Let's do this!"

The two friends immediately combined their powers in a frantic effort to crush their opponent.

"Come, thunder's fury!" Began Genis before Colette joined him in crying out, "**_Mjollnir!_**" As the huge bolt of electricity moved forward and crushed the monster into the ground. Finishing the battle in their favour.

Ignoring the monster's words of praise and thanks the three companions rushed to Lloyd.

Kneeling down, Raine inspected the boy before shaking her head gravely.

"This is beyond my power to heal. We need to get him to a doctor," she stated grimly, scooping the bloody boy up into her arms.

Not daring to stop Genis scooped up the treasures as he ran, while the three made a mad dash for the town.

_So here's chapter eight. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! It really was fun to write. As far as Mjollnir is concerned, I'm not really sure if that's what Genis says. It's what it sounded like on youtube, yet I've never used the attack myself. I used gamefaqs to find its existence and youtube to see it. If anyone knows for certain what he says then please, feel free to correct me on it. _

_I'm sorry that there were no cute father/son flashbacks this time around. Yet with this current situation I'm pretty sure you can expect at least two in the next chapter. Heck, it's likely they will make up most of the chapter._

_This brings me to my next point. My IB Exams are starting up May Third. This means that I will be spending a lot of time studying for the next month or so. So, while it is regretful for me to have to say it, this will likely be the **last update until June.** My exams don't finish until late May, after which I have Animé North to go to. By the time that's over we're pretty much into June anyway. So sorry about the long wait guys, but school rules here…_

_I'd once again like to thank **Baby Kat Snophlake** for her awesome betaing skills! I really think my writing is getting better thanks to her. On a side note to her I realize I forgot to mention this in my e-mail so I'll say it now. I don't use Colette either, the only time she gets in my party is when the game goes "please rearrange your party so that it includes Colette." That's why I, too, had no clue as to what Genis said in Mjollnir._

_So anyway, sorry for the lengthy wait guys, see you in chapter nine! _


	9. Reminiscence

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Reminiscence**_

The group of four rushed into the small port-town of Izoold, worry clearly written on the faces of the three who were conscious. Lloyd was in grave danger, after the fight with the Sword Dancer, and in desperate need of medical attention.

Looking around worriedly Raine saw nothing that stood out to indicate a doctor's office or a hospital. The port-town simply consisted of several small, wooden buildings that likely housed residents. Spotting a girl walking along down the dirt road, Raine hailed her.

"H-hey! You! Can you tell me where I can find a doctor around here?"

Turning around the brunet girl felt her eyes grow wide as she spotted the bloodied boy in Raine's arms.

"Oh my! What happened to him?"

"There's no time for that! Is there a doctor here?!" Genis cried, spreading his arms wide to emphasis the situation.

The girl hurriedly shook her head in response. "I don't think so. There are people with basic first aid training, but not an actual doctor. Palmacosta would be your best bet there."

Raine shook her head grimly.

"I don't know if he can hold out that long. Even basic attention might help a lot," she pleaded.

Looking from the boy to Raine the girl finally nodded her consent.

"I'm not sure how much help he'll be, but I do know someone who might be able to help."

"That would be wonderful," Raine replied as the girl sprinted off toward a small house.

Following at a slower jog, so as not to disturb Lloyd too much, the three arrived at the quaint building.

Appearing on the doorstep the girl quickly hastened them inside.

"He's not sure what he can do, but he says he'll give it his best shot."

Raine hastily lay the unconscious teen down upon the bed that the medic motioned to.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good…" mused the doctor as he examined Lloyd, "what on earth happened to him?"

Explanations and introductions were quickly handed out as the medic began his work.

Motioning Raine to him the medic, Carnil, quickly began passing out brisk orders.

"Raine, you'll find some clean towels in that cupboard over there," he began, before turning to the girl who had helped them. "Lyla, go boil me some water in a clean pot. Genis, I'm going to need you to make your way into the lean-to and get me my satchel of herbs—you'll know it right off. Colette, go help Lyla with boiling the water and the two of you sterilize some bowls for me, but don't forget my water too!"

Once the orders were passed out the group jumped to it with a will, everyone eager to help Lloyd.

* * *

_Tears streaked down Lloyd's face as he gazed up at his father, a pathetic look on his four-year-old face. _

_"Daddy? Why'd it hurted so much?" he whined, pointing to his ankle, which was twisted at a grotesque angle. _

_Kneeling down alongside his son Kratos sighed softly as he gently ran his fingers through the child's brown locks._

_"Because Lloyd, jumping off of Refreshers in an attempt to fly falls into our 'Bad Ideas' category, now doesn't it?" lectured Kratos, attempting to get a lesson out of the bad event. _

_Seeing the much younger boy's eyes well with even more tears than before, Kratos felt his heart melt a little. Scooping his son up the Seraphim stroked his hair gently._

_"I know it hurts, Lloyd, but you have to realize that that was a bad idea."_

_Nodding his head, Lloyd attempted to suppress some of his tears._

_"I knows, Daddy, but it still hurts lots!"_

_Ruffling his son's hair Kratos smiled encouragingly at the young child. _

_"Well, how about this. What if Daddy lets you try to heal it yourself?" he asked, indicating the child's broken ankle. _

_"Hahah! That's a new one! The great and mighty Seraphim Kratos referring to himself as 'Daddy?'"_

_Turning to confront the newcomer, Kratos frowned slightly._

_"Put cork in it Yuan."_

_Forgetting almost entirely about the pain, Lloyd squealed happily. _

_"Nuncle Yun!"_

_"Yun?" Yuan muttered with a raised eyebrow, "that's a new one…"_

_Oblivious to Yuan's statement, Lloyd continued his exposition, "guess what Nuncle Yun! Daddy says I can heal my owie by myself!"_

_"I said you could t-" Kratos began, yet was cut off by 'Nuncle Yun.'_

_"Really now? Well then, I'm glad I didn't miss this…Daddy."_

_Letting out a sigh of resignation, Kratos nodded his consent. _

_"Fine, fine, you ready Lloyd?" _

_Lloyd nodded excitedly at this as he spoke, "yeses Daddy! I ready!" _

_Shifting into a sitting position Yuan hovered in midair as he observed the scene before him._

_"Oh, this oughta be __**good**__."_

_Ignoring his best friend, Kratos ruffled his son's hair affectionately as he smiled encouragingly at the boy._

_"Well then Lloyd, go ahead." _

_Lloyd, however, was already two steps ahead of his father._

_"First-Aid!" _

_Kratos' eyes grew wide as he realized how quickly his son had completed the spell. The redheaded Seraphim had been planning to 'assist' his son in healing the wound. Yet closer inspection revealed that Lloyd had successfully healed it on his own._

_Flexing the joint to its max Kratos smiled his approval as he praised his son, "excellent job, Lloyd. You did it!"_

_Squealing excitedly Lloyd scampered off to brag to every angel he could find about how he had 'healed his owie himself.'_

_Yuan shook his head slowly as the young half-angel scurried away._

_"That, now that was impressive." _

_"Understatement of the year."_

* * *

Carnil wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stepped back to examine his handiwork.

"Well, that's the best I can do for him. He's not in as severe danger now, but he still needs a doctor."

"Where would the closest one with the necessary skills be?" asked Raine from her position on the couch.

Lyla flicked her head in the general direction of the water.

"Probably over in Palmacosta, like I said before. Travelling by water would be best for him, too."

"Well then, where can we get a boat?"

"You're going to have trouble getting one. Rumours tell of an increased number of sea monster attacks lately."

Ignoring the older man, Lyla turned to Raine.

"My friend Max will take you."

Carnil sighed as they watched the girl run out the door.

"That Lyla…"

Several minutes later saw the group spread out upon Izoold's dock as Carnil gave explicit instructions for transporting Lloyd.

"Try to keep him as still as possible, I refrained from even attempting to give him any stitches as I don't think that would be best yet. Also, try to keep him dry, I doubt he'd be very thankful of salt water in his cuts."

Nodding in acquiescence to all of Carnil's instructions, Raine shuddered noticeably whenever she was forced near the water.

Colette noticed her Professor's actions and furrowed her brow slightly as she spoke, "uh, Professor Sage? Are you okay?"

"O-of course! I was, uh, just thinking about Lloyd. Yes, that's it."

"Oh, okay!" Colette chirped out happily. She was glad to know that nothing was wrong with Raine.

Raine let out a relieved breath, thankful that Colette had chosen not to press the matter.

"Thank you for doing this, Max," Lyla muttered as she gazed at the wood beneath her feet.

Blushing softly Max chuckled, "well, if it wasn't that his life was in danger, then I wouldn't be doing it. I can't very well let him die though, now can I?"

"Exactly, so can we get going?"

"Genis!"

"Sorry sis, but Lloyd's in danger!"

"He's right, we should be taking off," Max cut in quickly.

That being said good-byes were passed around as the group piled onto the small boat.

Sucking in a deep breath, Raine followed the others, not at all comfortable with the boat.—or the water.

"Good luck on your journey and take care of that boy!"

Leaning over the stern of the boat Colette waved back to the two on the dock as the ship moved away.

"We will! And thank you for all of your help!" she called out in assurance, as her blonde hair fluttered about in the breeze.

Making his way to the bow of the ship, Genis gazed off into the distance as the boat crashed through the gentle waves.

'You better make it, Lloyd.'

* * *

_Gazing about himself, Lloyd let out a small sigh, a look of boredom plastered on his features. He was with his father on the top of a grassy hill. Below them stretched a long valley with a thin strip of blue running through it. Sheltering the valley was a collection of mountains reaching high towards the sky; like the teeth of a comb reaching up to brush a sheep's wool. Dotting the valley floor and the mountain sides were rows upon rows of trees, decorated in every shade of green, red and yellow imaginable. This was compliments of the early-autumn weather. _

_"Dad, what are we doing here?" demanded the thirteen-year-old brunet._

_Letting out a soft breath, Kratos walked over to his son. Ruffling the brown locks none-too-gently the Seraphim used the motion to push Lloyd to the ground._

_"Stay quiet and watch." _

_Falling to his knees, Lloyd lowered his voice to a soft whisper. _

_"What am I watching for?"_

_Instead of answering, Kratos indicated a grove of trees to his left._

_Following his father's finger, Lloyd felt his eyes grow wide at the scene that greeted them. Moving out of the trees was a large, mixed herd of monsters. Moving his eyes back to his father's face, Lloyd knew his eyes were glowing._

_"C-can I? Are you letting me?"_

_Kratos nodded as he spoke, "yes. This is your chance to practice mana usage on a large number of opponents." _

_With an excited grin, Lloyd unfurled his wings from his back and used them to glide silently several inches off of the ground. As he moved in closer the half-angel carefully pondered what spell to start out with. He still had yet to master Judgment, besides; he was not so sure his father would be overly pleased with him throwing that spell around. Meteor Storm was always a candidate for slicing through large numbers, yet it took him __**so**__ long to cast it. Prism Sword did not have very good range, the same with Thunder Blade. _

_Finally Lloyd settled on a plan of action. Who needed range spells when one had awesome, electrocuting pain? It had taken him so long to learn it too, so why not put it to use?_

_Watching his son start to cast Kratos suddenly realized what the boy was casting. 'Oh no, Lloyd! That's a bad idea!' Knowing it was too late, Kratos settled for a sharp wince as Lloyd began the spell. _

_ "I, who stand in the full light of the Heavens, command thee, who open the Gates of Hell: Come forth divine lightning! This ends now! __**Indignation**__!"_

_Lloyd watched in extreme satisfaction as a huge bolt of electricity crashed down amongst the monsters, scattering them every-which-way and killing dozens. The ones in front began to stampede—straight toward him. _

_Zooming in, Kratos latched onto Lloyd's arm and yanked him high into the sky, lecturing as he did so. _

_"And here I honestly thought you could at least use your brain to chose you spells."_

_"Uh…whoops?" _

_"Never mind that now. Right now we have to worry about stopping that stampede, there's a town just a few miles from here." _

_Turning in midair, Lloyd flinched as he began to cast the spell he knew he should have started with. _

_"Oh countless falling stars come forth! __**Meteor Storm**__!" _

_Kratos watched with satisfaction as his son quickly started to use his head. It was always nice to know that his son __**could**__ think. He just didn't like to._

* * *

Gazing ahead of them, Raine let out a relieved sigh as she spotted the still forms of buildings rising up before them. Finally, Palmacosta was in view.

Retreating to the solitary cabin in the centre of the ship, Raine made her way over to where Colette was dutifully watching over the still-unconscious Lloyd.

"How is he? Any changes?"

The blonde Chosen shook her head slightly.

"He hasn't woken, if that's what you mean. He's been thrashing around and muttering a lot though."

"What's he been saying? Anything coherent?"

"Not really…he said 'dad' a few times, but that's all I could catch."

Reaching out, Raine laid a gentle hand on Lloyd's forehead, recoiling suddenly when she touched his flesh.

"He's burning up!"

Getting up from the chair where he had been reading, Genis joined his two companions by Lloyd.

"He is? How much further to Palmacosta, Sis?"

"Thankfully we're almost there, but for now we need to try to bring his fever down."

"What can we do?" Colette asked worriedly, as she mimicked Raine's action of checking Lloyd's fever. "Ouch! He is burning up."

"I'll go get a glass of water for him. With a fever that high we don't want to risk dehydration," Genis muttered as he sprinted out the door.

Raine nodded her approval of her brother's suggestion.

"That's a good idea, Colette, why don't you go get some cold water so we can try to cool him off?"

Nodding her consent, Colette followed Genis out the door.

Crossing her arms Raine seated herself in the chair that Colette had previously occupied. Leaning over the boy she let out a deep breath.

"I don't get you, you know that? You're surviving with grievous wounds that would kill any of us, and were doing it well, too. Now you come down with a fever that would leave any of us cooking, but you're clinging to life anyway. I guess what I want to know is: how are you still alive? This past day hasn't been easy for you at all."

"Guess I'm just tough."

Glancing down the half-elf felt her eyes grow wide as she realized that Lloyd was awake and looking back at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, getting over her initial shock.

"I've been…better," he breathed out, voice slightly raspy and breathing clearly laboured. "It hurts though, and I'm tired. I think I'd like to sleep some more though."

Propping up his pillow Raine nodded her head sharply.

"Yes, that would be best. You need to give your body time to recover."

Her words feel upon deaf ears, however, for Lloyd had already drifted back into a state between sleep and unconsciousness.

Colette returned first, bringing with her a cloth and small pail of cold water. Accepting both from the girl, Raine laid a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Did you get the chance to find out how far we are from Palmacosta?"

Colette shook her head at this.

"No, I think Genis was asking him."

It was at that moment that Genis walked in the door, glass of water in one hand.

"Max says we'll be there within an hour."

"That's good, because he needs real attention," commented Raine, as she accepted the water.

"Yeah, he does."

* * *

Lloyd was not awake, yet he was not asleep either. He could feel himself blundering helplessly somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Shifting his body slightly he felt his inner conscious flinch in pain. It was a pain of the like that he had only known once before, during the height of his transformation. Now, although the transformation was not complete, he rarely felt pain. This pain though, it had to be extreme for him to feel it at all, nevertheless here, in his own mind.

He knew it was only the fact that he had angelic blood in him that let him survive at all. Without that advantage he likely would have been dead on impact. Even as he was now it was only his willpower that was holding him together. That and his love for another being.

"Dad…" he felt the soft word escape his lips, as it had many times before. He knew it held his longing for his father to be there, to help him through the pain. Yet he knew it was impossible then, for his father was busy. Yet soon, soon they would be in Palmacosta.

He knew, however, that once he started on the path to recovery that it would be hurried along by his father's blood. Then the pain would end, and he could be with his father once more.

* * *

Kratos shuddered slightly as a chill wind blew by him, despite the fact that he could not feel the cold. He had been having a terrible sense of foreboding for nearly a day now, yet he could not explain it. Frowning at the sky, the Seraphim furrowed his brow.

'Be safe, Lloyd.'

_It's early, but who's complaining? It would've been even earlier if a __**particular silly beta **__(who I am eternally grateful to)__didn't__decide to go out of town. XD It's cool though, because posting on weekends is better for reviews…-fails- Not just that though, you guys should just be happy that the chapter is what, a month early?_

_The flashbacks are all Lloyd's dreams, incase anyone was wondering, although I am a little iffy on the last part of Lloyd's. It seems to me to be a bit out of place…but you guys can decide that for yourselves. Also, some of you might recognize Lloyd's spell lines. I decided that, since I'm not creative enough on my own, to borrow Jade's, from Tales of the Abyss. So, while Lloyd will never, ever, be as cool as our favourite necromancer, I decided to borrow them anyway. (I don't own Jade or Abyss…but I wish I did.)_

_As of now I'm working on getting more descriptive. So in the future guys, feel free to mark me up (or down) on it. :P _

_So that's all for now and please review! I know where you all are! Well, sorta, but I __**do **__know who alerts this story or adds it to their favourites. . .oops, it would seem I said that out loud. _


	10. Palmacosta: Sun, Sand, and Trouble

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Palmacosta: Sun, Sand, and Trouble**_

As soon as the small ship had been anchored and docked, the small group of four was up and away: the hunt for a doctor had begun.

Spotting a young girl out on the streets, Colette quickly hailed her.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where I might find a doctor?" she asked, a definite edge of fear in her voice.

Glancing to the blonde, the brunette stranger shot her a worried glance.

"Yes, why? Is someone hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"Come with me, please!" begged Colette.

Nodding her consent, the brunette stranger found herself being hurriedly led off towards the pier. Upon arriving there, she discovered the source of the blonde's distress.

"Professor Sage! I found someone who can get us to a doctor!"

Glancing up from where she was supporting the unconscious teen, Raine nodded grimly. "Well that, what are we waiting for miss…?"

"Chocolat, ma'am," supplied the brunette quickly. "Now follow me."

Following the girl, Chocolat, quickly, they soon arrived at a large, officious looking building.

"In here, this is our hospital."

Nodding, Raine hurried in after the young girl, calling back to Colette as she did so, "can you go find Genis and bring him back here?"

Nodding, Colette hurried off to find Genis as Raine carried Lloyd inside.

Leading Raine inside, Chocolate pointed to a woman seated at a large desk.

"She can help you get someone to look after him…" Chocolat trailed off weakly as her eyes fell upon the boy in Raine's arms, catching a good look at him for the first time. "Oh dear, is he okay?"

Glancing down, Raine's eyes went wide as she, too, saw what Chocolat was looking at. Lloyd's face had gone completely pale. To the naked eye it appeared that his breathing had all but stopped, if it had not already done so. Immediately setting the boy down, Raine checked for a pulse and general heartbeat. Finding neither, she turned hurriedly to Chocolat.

"Go get someone! Hurry!"

Nodding hurriedly, the brunette teen took off towards the desk, presumably to get help. As the girl sought help, Raine quickly went over several other tests to check for life. Taking one of Lloyd's hands she pressed down on the palm to an unfavourable response—no blood was returning; it was staying white. Shifting him to a nearby chair, she gently tapped the pressure point on his knee. Thinking she might have seen something, Raine laid him back down again. Pulling back one eyelid gently, Raine took a deep breath. Maybe this was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Light! Photon!"

Using the spell, aimed well above them, to generate a large amount of light, Raine carefully watched Lloyd's eye from off to the side, where her shadow would not interfere. Letting out a long sigh of relief, Raine relaxed, though only slightly. There could be no doubt that Lloyd's pupil had shrunk; he was still alive.

Looking up, the half-elf let out a sigh of relief as she saw Chocolat hurrying towards her with several people she assumed to be medical staff. Straightening up, Raine waved them over.

As the strange men bent over to retrieve Lloyd, Chocolat motioned Raine over to where a solitary woman stood, overseeing the situation.

Once Raine had joined the other two, the strange woman wasted no time in speaking.

"Can you tell me, in detail, everything regarding his condition? I need to know, right down to exactly what happened to him.

Nodding, Raine launched straight into her explanation as they hurried after the others. Leaving nothing out, the half-elf explained everything in detail, right down to the mutterings.

Nodding her thanks, the officious woman smiled at Raine.

"Okay, thank you for your help; I'll take things from here. Why don't you go get some rest?"

Raine nodded weakly, suddenly feeling an overwhelming combination of relief and exhaustion wash over her tired limbs. Thanking the woman, the half-elf made her way back out into the lobby where she slumped down into a chair to await the arrival of her brother and the Chosen.

* * *

Kratos stood in stoic silence, patiently awaiting the arrival of an acquaintance. One hand resting on his sword's hilt, the purple-clad man cocked an eye off to his left as he heard footsteps approach from quite a distance. Eventually the footsteps revealed themselves to be a tall, redheaded man clad in pink. Snapping his left eye shut once again, Kratos addressed the man once he deemed him to be close enough. 

"You're late, Zelos Wilder," he commented, eyes still closed.

Zelos jumped slightly before letting out a nervous laugh. He was certainly not afraid to admit that Kratos Aurion managed to creep even him out. Despite this, Zelos still refused to drop his act, although he knew he was walking a tight, dangerous line.

"Well, you know, it's those darn hunnies of mine again, always getting in the way of my secret missions."

Cocking an eyebrow, Kratos glared at him, not in the mood to deal with Zelos' behaviour today.

"Cut it out, Wilder. I'm not in the mood; I'm already late to meet with my son, and Sylvarant's Chosen, thanks to your little games. Now tell me, is everything in place?"

Dropping his façade, Zelos shook his head as he said, "no. That's why I was so late, actually. We're having some…problems setting things up and could use your help, Lord Aurion."

Nodding his head in reluctant consent, Kratos scowled, 'damn.'

* * *

Raine found herself shaken gently awake some hours later. Opening her eyes slowly, the half-elf sat upright, glancing about as she did so. She had not even realized she had fallen asleep, yet had clearly done so not long after sitting down. Seeing that Colette and Genis had returned, Raine smiled with relief. Genis sat to her right, leaning over the young half-elf lay with his head in his big sister's lap, silver hair scattered about. On Genis' other side Colette was settled back in her chair. Head tucked into her chest the blonde girl also slept peacefully. 

Meeting the eyes of the person who had woken her, Raine rose carefully, gently laying her brother's head in the spot that she had just vacated. Without a word the silver-haired woman followed the newcomer down the hallway in silence. Eventually her guide halted in front of a door. Motioning for Raine to enter, the redhead man quickly departed back down the hallway with nary a word.

Steeling herself, Raine tapped gently on the door, only to be greeted with a sharp, "come."

Opening the door, Raine stepped into the dim room. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dim settings she hurriedly made her way to where the doctor from earlier stood, alongside a bed that was occupied by Lloyd. Glancing down to where the brunet lay, Raine sucked in a sharp breath. Last she had seen of the teen, he had been barely breathing—she would even go so far as to say he had stopped—and now he lay here, looking even more dead. The boy's face was an ashen white, giving his skin an almost ghastly, pasty appearance.

Tentatively, Raine reached out to stroke Lloyd's cheek, almost afraid that his skin would crumble away under even the softest of touches. Allowing the backs of her fingers to touch his face, the half-elf shook her head ever so slightly. He felt so…cold.

"How…how is he?" asked the half-elf tentatively, unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

The doctor paused momentarily, as if choosing her words carefully. "He…he's alive. I can't say much more than that though. There is a definite chance that it will not remain as such for long. I would be forced to say that we have done all we can and that now it's up to him."

Raine nodded her head slowly as she listened to the woman's words, a frown slowly growing to crease her features.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Once again, the doctor paused before nodding her head in affirmation. "I would say just stay with him; let him know he's not alone. Do you know of any family that he has?"

"No, I would have to say we just kind of found him. He claims to be away travelling the world," the half-elf replied with a shrug.

"Claims? Why do you say that?" the doctor inquired. She herself was experiencing a growing skepticism about the boy. So any uncertainty between the woman and boy was most interesting.

Raine's only response to the inquiry was a shake of the head. She was certainly not going to express her concerns to this stranger. It was unnerving that the woman would even pry so far. The question did serve to reaffirm Raine's own belief, however. If even the doctor was getting unnerved by Lloyd, then maybe her own suspicions were not so unfounded after all.

Realizing that the silver-haired woman was not going to reply to her inquiry, the doctor stood, smoothing her pants as she did so.

"Well, for now the best we can do is wait. Talk to him if you'd like, it often helps if they hear a familiar voice."

Nodding politely to the doctor as she left, Raine quickly slipped out of the room and made her way back to where Colette and Genis still slept; there was no way she was going to wait this out alone.

* * *

Genis paced restlessly about the small hospital room, occasionally sparing a glance to the prone figure situated on the small bed. It had been nearly two days since they had arrived in Palmacosta, and quite frankly, Genis was getting rather sick of the colour white. It seemed be about all he ever saw in this bloody building. Neat, white-washed tiles, which rang with each of his echoing footsteps, lined the floors. The plain, white walls seemed to be mocking him, daring him to give them some semblance of colour. Anything, _anything_ but white! The half-elf had never been quite so happy that his hair was not just a little lighter. 

They had all opted to take turns watching Lloyd. This would leave the other two free to investigate the city and catch up on sleep in their room at the inn. Unfortunately for Genis, his watch had only just begun and it would be several more hours until someone else would come and allow him to return to get some sleep. None of them had been able to have much of that in the past three days, and it was beginning to show in all of them.

Stifling a yawn, Genis spun gracefully on his heel and was about to continue his pacing when he was startled by a soft groan from Lloyd. Abandoning his tireless pacing, Genis hurried over to the brunet's side, hoping against hope that this could be a sign that the boy was coming around. It was the first sound that Lloyd had uttered since they had arrived in Palmacosta, so hopefully it could be taken as a good sign.

Arriving at Lloyd's side, Genis was shocked to see that not only was Lloyd coming around, but his eyes were already open.

"L-Lloyd! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Blinking slowly, Lloyd worked to focus his vision. All around him harsh lights glared, complimented by the bright, white walls. Slowly the brunet was able to focus on the one who had addressed him.

"G-Genis? Wha-? Where are we?"

"Huh? Oh, we're in Palmacosta. I guess you wouldn't really remember the trip up," Genis joked weakly.

At Genis' words, Lloyd froze. Of course! They had finally arrived in Palmacosta. That meant his father would be joining them! Attempting to sit up, Lloyd was rewarded with a sharp pain—one he likely should not have been able to feel—in his gut. Latching onto his side, the teen squeezed his eyes shut as he hissed softly in pain.

"Lloyd! What are you trying to do?!"

"I…I've got to go, Genis."

"Go? You're not going anywhere! Do you realize how close you came to dying? Now, I'm going to go get a doctor, don't move! If you do, I'll freeze you to that bed, got it?"

Sighing in defeat, Lloyd nodded. He could wait a few more hours until nightfall…whenever that was. Come to think of it, he had absolutely no idea what time it was, or how long they had been there. He would have to remember to ask Genis that whenever the boy returned. Yet for now he would use this time to make his plans.

* * *

Silence had long since settled over the hospital as Lloyd crept cautiously from his room. Thankfully the others had all decided to leave him alone for the night, giving him the freedom to carry out his plan. He had already tried the window in his room, unfortunately finding it locked. He would have to find another way out, yet he would also have to be quiet. That left only one option; his wings of course. Unfurling the cerulean objects, Lloyd, cautiously raised himself up off of the floor. Silence was necessary, right? Plus he really wanted to fly. 

Arriving at the front doors of the hospital, Lloyd carefully fiddled with the handle. Frowning at finding the door locked, he floated back slightly. He was going to have to get out somehow. This clearly meant mana usage was necessary. This, however, brought about the issues of how much, what spell, and where. Examining the door, Lloyd frowned slightly. He really was not sure just which spell he should use to unlock a door. Too much would risk waking others up and leave behind too much evidence. Not enough and he was not going to be going anywhere.

Closer examination of the door revealed to Lloyd another factor in his escape, and one he was glad that there was no one around to see. The door was locked, yes, but from the inside. Mentally beating himself over the head, Lloyd quickly snapped the lock up and let himself outside. He was really very relieved that his dad had not just seen that.

Once he felt the cool, night air of the coastal town upon his face, Lloyd took off, soaring just high enough to clear the houses. Truthfully he knew what a risk he was taking, but he also realized that trying to walk throughout the town with his injuries would not get him very far.

Allowing his keen eyes to pierce the darkness, the half-angel looked around tirelessly. He hoped to spot his father somewhere amongst the many buildings lining the streets. The town was not all that big anyway, no matter what the people of Sylvarant might think. Meltokio made Palmacosta look like a backwater village.

Catching the sound of several people shuffling quietly through the streets, Lloyd thanked his angelic hearing as he quickly dove into an alleyway, immediately recalling his wings. Crouching amongst the shadows, he watched as a group of four, not unlike his own group, meandered on by his hiding place.

"I still can't believe we actually pulled that off today! Great job Colleena!" came an excited voice from the group. Intrigued, Lloyd tuned in to their conversation. Eavesdropping did not count when they spoke that loudly. Well, it was loud to him anyway.

The comment was followed by some soft laughter and a soft voice, "thanks again, Jude!"

"Still, I can't believe that Governor Dorr was stupid enough to just hand over his family treasure like that," the one called Jude observed, biting back a chuckle as he spoke.

At this, the shortest member of the group shrugged. "W-well, he was giving it up to help the Chosen, or so he believed. I would do the same…"

"Ah, who asked you, Christopher?"

Christopher just shrugged in response, shrinking back slightly at Jude's tone.

"Just be quiet and get moving all of you," came a sharp hiss form the oldest member, a woman clothed in all white. "You never know who could be listening. Besides, we need to get out of town tonight, before that idiot Dorr realizes we're not the Chosen's group."

At this the other three fell silent and hastened their walking, leaving Lloyd to ponder what he had just learned. What had those four taken, or been given, that was so valuable? Why were they masquerading as the Chosen's group and what did they hope to gain from it?

Climbing to his feet, Lloyd crept carefully towards the exit of the alley, intending to follow the imposters. He did not make it more than a few steps, however, when he was racked with mind-numbing pain from his gut. Falling to his knees and then his side, he allowed himself to retreat into his own consciousness, a merciful escape from the pain.

* * *

It was a cheerful and well-rested group of three that set out from the Skipper's Haven the next morning. Upon entering the hospital they were greeted to a flurry of activity as nurses and other hospital staff flittered to and fro in a hasty frenzy. 

Intercepting one of the nurses as she trotted by, Raine asked, "what on earth is going on here?"

"It seems one of the patients disappeared from their room last night…"

Genis felt a cold grip in his gut as he stepped forward cautiously. "What was the patient's name…?"

"I believe it was Lloyd, Lloyd Aurion. Now if you'd excuse me, I really must be going."

Watching the nurse trot off, Genis sighed, "of course it _has_ to be Lloyd."

Colette nodded her agreement as she spoke, "well, at least he's feeling better!"

"I guess we should go look for him then," Genis muttered, ignoring Colette's cheerful prattling.

Colette nodded her agreement as the three redirected their route outside. More searching, just what they needed.

Raine pondered the issue at hand as they walked. She knew that there was something she was missing, but what? She was going to have to be sure to glean more details from the hospital staff later; after they found Lloyd.

* * *

"Lloyd! _Lloyd! Llooooooyd!_" 

Lloyd was jolted back to consciousness be Genis' voice yelling his name from not too far away. Staggering wobbly to his feet, Lloyd stumbled out into the main road, using the building as a support.

"H-hey Genis, what's up?"

Startled, Genis whirled on Lloyd, eyes wide momentarily before they narrowed to slits.

"'What's up?' Is that all you have to say? Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?" demanded the half-elf. "You pass out for two days, then go and run off when you finally come around? What were you thinking? _Were_ you thinking? Do you even know how to think?!"

Flinching back slightly at Genis' yelling, Lloyd chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I guess I deserved that…"

"You guess? Do you realize how worried we've all been?! Come on! I'm taking you back to the hospital!" That being said, Genis began leading the way back towards the large building, stopping only when he realized Lloyd was not following. "Well? Come on!"

"That's all fine and good, Genis…but I don't think I can walk that far."

Genis was ready to fall over at Lloyd's comment. "Then how on the hell did you get out here?"

Deciding that saying 'I flew' would likely not go over very well, Lloyd settled for, "I don't know. I must've walked, but I don't really remember too well."

"Fine, whatever, just stay here while I go get help," Genis grumbled, too irate to bother questioning Lloyd's reply.

Lloyd was not about to argue as he set himself down upon the ground to work on his story, it was going to have to be good if he wanted to convince Raine. Despite this, however, half of his thoughts drifted to another, more important issue: where was his father?

* * *

_I fail and I know it. Seriously. By the time I made it through my IB exams and went to Animé North, I was conscripted to work full-time, since I was the only student NOT writing exams. Then the full-time thing kinda stuck and I'm working thirty-forty hour weeks. Between that, a life, riding and RPing with Mantarou, I've basically been pretty occupied. So occupied, in fact, that I had to force myself not to RP until this chapter was done. I'm going to go back to trying to get out a chapter a week, so I'm hoping to see a new chapter every three weeks or so for this story. Hoping. In terms of the fact that this chapter probably sucks: well, I felt bad for taking a long time to update. So I decided to just post it even though I have yet to hear back from my beta, whom I e-mailed two days ago. I'll be revising it when she does get back to me though._

_Now for other news: it's official, _Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk_ is due out for the Wii sometime next year. It will take place two years after the ending to the first and feature the original cast, although whether or not they will be playable is questionable. So yeah, I hope you're all happy, you got the game. I can't say I'm thrilled. Symphonia ended perfectly fine in my opinion, seems to me the world can never just leave well enough alone though…_

_In closing, I've been replaying Symphonia for the past month or so in a frantic attempt to reaffirm what I recall of the storyline, and get the names of the four imposters. I got three, as you can tell. So if anyone knows the name of the fake Raine I'd love you forever if you'd let me know. I completed the sidequest, but never saw the name. So I just don't know. My game has been a bum lately. Like…it won't let me finish rebuilding Luin…and I can't get Raine's costume either (actually, it wouldn't let me get that last play even). So yeah, they say they go to Hima…but do they really? Oh gosh, I'm treating you guys like gamefaqs…_

_So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see you in chapter Eleven! Review! XD _


	11. Pain in Palmacosta

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**Pain in Palmacosta **_

Yuan sigh, brushing several strands of brilliant, blue hair out of his face as he paced about his office. Things were not going as smoothly as he had hoped. No, far from it. It seemed that all of his plans were being foiled constantly. It certainly complicated matters, also, that Lloyd was going along on the Regeneration Journey. Not to mention the fact that the boy had seen him. He knew Kratos certainly would not care that Lloyd had seen him; but what if the boy let loose what he had seen to Yggdrasill? Not to mention the fact that it really made wiping the Chosen's group out much more difficult with Lloyd around. If he did kill them all, then Kratos would kill him, plain and simple. Not to mention he did not want the boy dead either.

Stepping out into the hallway of his Tethe'alla base, Yuan began hunting for Botta. He needed to have a message sent to Zelos as soon as possible. The Chosen was certainly proving to be a useful addition in his attempts to dispose of Sylvarant's Chosen. The poor boy was desperate to escape his own fate.

Spotting his old friend further down the corridor, Yuan waved to him and motioned him over.

"Botta, excellent timing, I've been looking fo—" he began, yet was cut off by aforementioned half-elf.

"Lord Yuan, Kratos is here," he announced, eyes flittering back slightly, as though in fear that the auburn-haired seraph would remove him of his head if he was not careful.

Gazing off down the hallway, Yuan ignored his companion's obvious nervousness. "Where is he?"

"In the front hall. Lord Kratos did not want to come in too far. He seems to be in a hurry."

"…hmm, probably has something to do with Lloyd," Yuan muttered softly before walking off in the direction Botta had come. "Very well, I'll go meet with him."

* * *

Lloyd walked down the streets of Palmacosta. He was glad that those darn doctors had finally deemed him well enough to travel once again, which meant a chance to resume the hunt for his father. He still could not see why the man had not shown up as of yet. The fierce seraph was almost never late, so why now? Nothing added up, his father had said that he would meet him in Palmacosta, not to mention that the group had taken their time in arriving there. Could Kratos have been and gone? No, that did not make sense either. Lloyd was certain that his father had been keeping tabs on the group so as to know when they would arrive.

Sighing, Lloyd leaned back against a building. All of this hypothesizing was only leading him back to where he started: where was his father? As he stood there, running back over everything in his mind, a sudden thought struck the brunet teen. Only now, as he stood recalling everything regarding his father's words, did the words of the fortuneteller return to mind: _"great sadness awaits you in Palmacosta."_

Blinking with the shock of the moment, Lloyd stood upright and made a beeline back the inn, The Skipper's Haven. There was something entirely too wrong with this situation. Somehow, somewhere, something must have gone wrong with…whatever it was that his father had been doing. Frowning slightly, the brunet teen realized that he did not know what it was his father had been up to. The man had seemed to get more and more distant over the years. Now that he really took the time to ponder it, Lloyd could see that there was something going on.

Shaking his head as he trotted along, Lloyd forced such thoughts from his mind. Whatever his father was up to, he trusted the older man, regardless of the ambiguity in his actions. Spotting the inn straight ahead, the brunet teen slowed his pace to a fast walk. It was not like getting back fast was going to solve all of his problems anyway.

Opening the door to the building, the half-angel stepped inside. Heading to the room he was sharing with Genis, Lloyd swung the door open and stepped inside to see his half-elven friend seated on one of the beds.

Leaping up, Genis pointed an accusatory finger at his friend.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! Raine wanted to leave an hour ago, but you just up and vanished!"

Ignoring the silver-haired boy, Lloyd glanced down at his feet and took a deep breath, preparing himself to speak.

"Hey, Genis," he finally asked, an almost forlorn tone touching his voice.

"Yeah? What is it Lloyd?" he asked, his rage quickly dissipating at Lloyd's tone.

"You haven't…well…um…never mind."

Shooting his friend a quizzical glance, Genis shrugged.

"Well, okay…but you need to get ready to go."

Nodding, Lloyd quickly grabbed his bag and shoved his few stray belongings into it. He was still so confused, yet he could not very well go 'hey we have to wait for my Dad' without arousing _some_ degree of suspicion. Not only did his father look young enough to be Lloyd's older brother, it would also go completely against the story he had told the others.

One he had finished packing, the brunet shouldered his pack and smiled weakly over to where Genis stood waiting.

"Well, guess I'm ready."

"It's about time," grumbled Genis, before leading the way out the door.

Glancing back through the room, Lloyd sighed as Genis trotted back to where his sister and the Chosen were waiting for them. He had already given them enough of a hold-up. Even after four-thousand years, Lord Yggdrasill could hardly be called pleased by that. So, yet not without another poorly-concealed sigh, Lloyd retreated from the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Spotting his three companions waiting for him, Lloyd bowed slightly, eyes averted from theirs. "I'm sorry about disappearing…I just wanted to look around," he explained, still refusing to meet their eyes.

Frowning, Raine shook her head in evident disapproval. "You have to remember that we're not on a fieldtrip, Lloyd, and we mustn't delay too long, for the Salvation of Sylvarant."

Nodding his head, Lloyd glanced over to where Colette stood. It was certainly not difficult to tell that the blonde girl had flinched ever so slightly at the Professor's words. She knew what was in store for her, even if the others did not.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"That's good, Lloyd, because you must remember that we allowed you to come along on the understanding that you would be a help—not a hold up."

Lloyd grimaced slightly at Raine's blunt statement. Clearly the silver-haired half-elf was not in the mood to compensate for any more hold ups.

Seeing that Lloyd was not going to cause them any more difficulties—at least for the moment—the half-elf shouldered her bag and made for the door, calling back over her shoulder as she walked, "well, I guess we should be off then."

Nodding meekly, Lloyd trailed along behind. They were leaving, yet still no Kratos.

* * *

"Why are you here?" the words cut through the silence that had prevailed between the two Seraphim for the past few moments, each seeking to read the other's thoughts.

"So your assassin failed," it was a cold statement, spoken by an even colder man.

"What's it to you? Aren't you supposed to be protecting her least Mithos blow a fuse?"

"You know I don't care what you do, so long as you don't get in my way."

"Kratos, Kratos, you know that that may not always be possible, especially since you sent Lloyd there to do your job for you."

Ignoring the half-elf's taunts, the redheaded man sighed. "You know what I'm here for."

"Yes, I do. And it seems that your own plans are going to have to be put on hold for now. At least until the time in which my own are successful."

Kratos narrowed his eyes at this, leering at his blue-haired companion. "I don't think so, Yuan. You know full well I need the status of the Chosen to get what I want here, without having to do it myself. Mithos would get too worked up if he knew I was running around Tethe'alla gathering _those._"

"Well, at the moment I still have need of him. Sheena has yet to complete her mission."

"So? That's just one more thing I don't understand, Yuan."

"And what is that?"

"Just what is it that you need the Chosen of Mana for? You want to kill one, and use the other?"

"Oh, that, I thought it was pretty obvious. Sylvarant only has a few charged Rheairds, which we cannot spare. Not only that but Rodyle's actions have caused the Dimensional Transfer System to destabilize and we don't have Volt's mana to recharge them with. Without those there is only one surefire way between the worlds—"

"—the Tower of Salvation," Kratos finished. "You're going to use him to open the way through it, getting her back without risking your own neck. A bold plan, going right under Mithos' nose like that. Yet it doesn't explain why you need him now. Retrieving her could wait, even after she succeeds.—if she succeeds."

"Well now, that would work, only I don't trust her any longer. She's too soft-hearted. I was going to have Zelos keep tabs on her for me. See to it she does her job right next time."

"And what's wrong with your precious troops? Are they so unreliable they cannot keep tabs on a single girl?"

"Or maybe they are needed for more important things. Not to mention that he's going to be travelling with her. I think sending someone that she doesn't know along might be an unwise decision, don't you?" Yuan's eyebrow had flickered visibly at the jab to his soldiers. He had never been quite as good as Kratos at keeping his temperament under control, and now he found himself unable to resist a slight taunt. "Or did you not think of that?"

"Very well, I will wait, but bear this in mind: I will not wait long." That being said, the auburn-haired seraph turned on his heel, unfurled his sapphire wings, and zoomed off into the clear, bright sky.  
Chuckling, Yuan shook his head, speaking aloud to the departed seraph as he did so, "well, it's a good thing you gave me your _permission_, seeing as how I told Zelos to depart as soon as he took the message to you…"

* * *

'So far so good,' Zelos thought to himself as he crept across the floor of Welgaia, making for the transporter to Sylvarant. Leave it to that damned idiot Rodyle to mess up the Transfer System so he was forced to go the long, dangerous way around. Not to mention Sylvarant's Chosen going and sucking the mana up so the Rheairds were not working right anyway. No matter how you looked at it, it seemed like fate wanted him to walk. Stupid fate.

As he walked along, the redhead Chosen kept a careful eye about. While he was not particularly worried about the lower angels of Derris-Kharlan, he did not fancy a chance meeting with one of the Grand Cardinals. Not to mention the ever-present chance of meeting with Yggdrasill. That he especially did not fancy happening.

Glancing cautiously down the domed hallway, Zelos stepped out onto the moving sidewalk once he was certain the coast was clear. Strolling idly across the floor, he successfully made it to the transporter which he immediately jumped on and allowed it to suck him downwards.

Once he had arrived, and the slight feeling of dizziness that was associated with those things, had passed, Zelos glanced about once again before walking confidently off towards the next transporter.

"Going somewhere?"

Oh. Crap.

Zelos froze up in shock as the suave voice reached his ears, right when he was about to teleport to freedom, too! Forcing his shock under control, the redhead plastered a goofy grin on his face and turned to the blond man who floated not ten feet from where he stood.

"Lord Yggdrasill, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here," he blurted out stupidly. Why on earth would he not expect to see Yggdrasill on his own planet? Oh well, it was too late to take it back now.

Yggdrasill simply responded to Zelos' babbling with a long, cold glare. For a smart-person-acting-idiot, Zelos could sure as hell be an idiot at times.

"Why are you here? You know better than to come to Derris-Kharlan without my summons."

Zelos shrugged lightly at this cold demand, trying his best to keep his voice from faltering. "Oh, I came to see Sylvarant. I've never even seen the place, not to mention my best bud is over there. I thought I'd like to check it out and visit with my bud."

"…you want to visit Lloyd? For that reason you would come into my tower _without_ my permission? Just to see Lloyd?"

"Yeah, why not?" he asked, shrugging lightly despite the danger of the situation. He knew he was walking a tight line and that one wrong move could remove him of his head. "I can also help guard the Chosen while I'm there. She completes the trial, you get your vessel, and I get my life."

Yggdrasill chuckled humourlessely at this. "Very well Wilder. Just don't do anything that you might later regret."

Nodding, Zelos activated the transporter and finally made his way out onto Sylvarant for the first time.

* * *

_And six years later, she updates! –sweatdrop- No really, sorry about the wait guys. Not long after I updated last time, something happened that could have ended up being really, __**really, REALLY BAD.**__ It didn't, however it almost did, and it has really changed my life anyway. That event? The horse I was leasing got put up for sale. Now you're all like "lkgmnv wtf? Why does that matter?" Well, it does. He's my baby. I absolutely adoure him! And now I'm his owner! His very, very broke owner. So yeah, I've had to take more hours at work and all that to pay for him, so…I'm busy. Plus I started university. No fun. _

_Now on to better topics. I've finally sat down and really started plotting this story…that's like…a first. But it's going to be fun with lots of twists (providing I don't go with Mantarou's idea…). Speaking of which, she's started a story too! –is excited- Whenever she posts it you guys all have to read it…well providing you're eighteen or over. _

_I can imagine you guys might have found parts of this chapter rather confusing. That's good. It's all going to be explained soon (or eventually), so a little confusion is okay. Despite that aspect I hope you all enjoyed it (despite its shortness and its not having been beta'd yet) and review please! –heart- _


	12. Convergence

Chapter Twelve:

**Convergence**

Zelos strode confidently over the grass, despite having no idea where he was, or where he was going. He had left the Tower of Salvation behind some time ago, having had to fly over some water late at night. Yet now he was in the free and clear, or so he hoped. The last real landmark he had seen was a bunch of mountains crossing the width of a thin stretch of land, clearly a guarded pass to his keen eyes. Yet now he stood partway up the side of a mountain, looking down on a building that had caught his eye. Unlike the rest of this world, it was brimming with mana, enough to possibly rival Tethe'alla. It had tweaked his curiosity that the declining world would have such technology, and that just smelt of reason to go and look into it.

Renewing his descent down the gently sloping mountain, he kept to the trees as much as possible for cover. This was not too difficult as the undergrowth was thick, full of a midsummer sun's blessing.

Upon reaching the bottom, Zelos wove through the plentiful trees and undergrowth until he came to a well-guarded gate. Ducking down further into the brush, he carefully observed the tramping and movements of the troops before him. Were those _half-elves_ guarding this place? Sure he had heard the rumours, but to actually see half-elves with such authority shocked him to no end.

Intent as he was with focusing on the patrols before him, Zelos failed to notice a small group of three guards come up behind him, his hearing also fumbled due to the sheer amount of noise around him. Nodding to one another, one of the party stepped forward and smashed her spear down on the back of the human's head.

* * *

Lloyd let out a sigh as they walked, his boredom already returning in full swing. As they had travelled, he had been filled in on the visit that the rest of the group had taken Governor Dorr. The visit had only proven to set them back more than before. Now they would have to search for a useless book; useless because Lloyd knew the location of every seal. His companions just could not know that. So now they were stuck chasing a feeble lead given to them by some random townsperson. Apparently there was a collector, Koton, stationed up on Hakonesia Peak. So they were currently headed there thanks to the villager, and Lloyd's eavesdropping the other night.

It was now the second day since they had left Palmacosta and the mountain pass was well in their sights. As they walked the ground began to slope upwards gently, pulling them onto the very foot of the mountain. Several minutes of slowly climbing later brought them to a gate that signified the start of the rest stop that was Hakonesia Peak.

The eyes of the party immediately wandered to the solitary, small hut that was nestled off to one side. On an unspoken consensus, the group moved off towards it, it could only be the collector's.

Steeling themselves, the group entered the small building, blinking as eyes adjusted to the sudden drop in lighting. Not enough to be called dark, but still in stark contrast to the brilliant sunlight of the outdoors.

"Can I help you?"

As one, the four travellers looked over to where the hut's lone occupant stood, looking at them with a bored, somewhat annoyed, expression.

Realizing that it might be awhile before they got anything coherent out of Raine—surrounded as she was by artifacts—Lloyd took the initiative in stepping forward.

"Um…I think you can, actually. You see, Colette here is the Chose—"

"—of Mana's devote follower!" Raine cut in smoothly, shooting Lloyd a warning glare. "We heard that you might be in possession of some very rare artifacts from the day of Spiritua; specifically the book of seals. Is that so?"

"Maybe…but it'll cost ya."

"Cost us? It's not like it's going to hurt you to let her look at it!" shrilled Genis, frowning.

Smacking her brother over the head, Raine quickly cut back in, before Genis could do anymore harm. "I'm sorry sir…?"

"Koton."

"Yes, Koton. You see…Colette here has always dreamed of reading about Spiritua's journey. We were hoping to let her read the book soon because…she might not have long to live," Raine muttered sadly.

Following along with the other three, magically looking remorseful, Lloyd chuckled on the inside. Way to twist her words, since it technically _was_ true.

"No pain, no gain," came the arrogant reply. "I was sold this book by the Chosen herself! You think I'm going to go and let some untamed ruffians, from goodness knows where, come and taint it? I don't think so! Prove to me you understand artifacts, and maybe I'll consider letting her read it."

Sucking in a deep breath, Raine dared to ask, "and how do we do that?"

"Bring me the Spiritua Statue that's currently in the Thoda Geyser. Some hack-job of a priest dropped it in there, so its free game!" Koton smirked as he spoke, gosh were these people easy!

Looking over her rather dejected-looking companions, Raine nodded slowly. "Very well, we'll do our best to get you the statue if you promise to let us read the book afterwards."

"Deal."

With that, a rather displeased group of four that exited the hut, frustration clear on all of their faces.

"That…that ma—ugh!" shrilled Genis, stomping his foot in anger. "Why is he…? What does it hurt him to let us look?—ugh! What an ass!"

"Genis!" Raine scolded him sharply, turning on him. "I know that Koton is being rather…ridiculous, but that is no excuse for language!"

"I agree with Genis."

"Lloyd!"

"Professor! Lloyd! Don't fight, please. Genis, you too. Please let's just all work this out, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," Colette chimed in, doing her best to act as mediator amongst her arguing friends. This disaster had all been caused by the selfish collector who was refusing to let them even look at the book without an exchange. The encounter had succeeded in two things. The first, getting all of their tempers up; the second, sending them on a pointless quest to get a statue to trade for rights to look at a book. The young blonde just did not understand, why were people so selfish?

"Colette's right, arguing will get us nowhere. For now we just need to go get that statue," agreed Raine.

"And to do that we need to get to Thoda Geyser," Lloyd filled in as they made their way back to the House of Salvation that they had stayed at the previous night.

"Yes, Thoda Geyser…" Raine muttered reluctantly. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now we just need to figure out how to get there."

"I'd imagine by boat."

"Lloyd…let's find it first, shall we?"

Blinking in confusion, Lloyd shrugged in consent. He knew where it was, and that boat was the only way to get there, excluding wings, but he was argued out for the time being. Argued out and worried.

Where was Kratos?

* * *

Darkness was lying thick about the group as the quartette arrived back at the House of Salvation. Stifling a yawn behind his hand, Genis made straight for the door, eyelids drooping.

"Ch-chosen!"

As one, the group halted, and whirled to face the Palmacosta guard who had spoken.

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank goodness I've found you! I was so worried you would be gone by now! Especially after how we disrespected you a—"

"Oh, just get on with it already!" Genis cut in, an annoyed look on his face.

"Genis, that's not very nice," Colette scolded gently.

Genis scowled. He was hot, sweaty, sunburnt, and felt like 'fireball-ing'—no make that 'icicle-ing'—the next person to speak to death. And now the Palmacostan government was sending an idiotic, talkative guard after them? Death was in the air.

Or it would have been, if not for Colette, who was busy appeasing the indignant soldier and getting his story out of him.

"…and that's what happened. So you see, Chosen One, we need your help to rescue Chocolat!"

"Of course we'll rescue her! We can't let her suffer anymore! The poor girl, her mother was murdered by the Desians!"

Lloyd's groan was dangerously close to audible. Unfortunately for him, the Chosen was trapped, hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh that's terrible! We have to help her! Lloyd, Genis, Professor!"

"Yeah Sis, we can't let her get killed like Marble!"

Apparently, Genis was caught too.

Raine sighed; it seemed this was not going to go in favour of a continued journey; at least not at the moment.

"Very well. Although I believe we should continue with the Journey of Regeneration, we cannot simply allow that poor girl to suffer, either."

With those words, the matter was settled. After gathering more details from the guard, the group set off to the Palmacosta Human Ranch, Lloyd complaining mentally the whole way.

'Stupid girl! It was her own damn fault she was taken and her mother was killed! If she had just kept her trap shut we wouldn't be on yet another bloody side trip!'

And so the trip passed, with Colette and Genis fretting over Chocolat's condition, Raine pondering how long they would be set back, and Lloyd mentally complaining about everything and anything he could think of.

Other than a few monster encounters, the journey was relatively uneventful—unfortunately giving Lloyd more time to stew in his resentment—and they made good time.

Entering the Ranch's perimeter through the forest, the group crept in quietly, doing their best not to be spotted by the Desians patrolling the area.

As they ducked behind a bush to get a better bearing on the landscape, a hushed voice reached the ears of Colette and Lloyd.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Colette?" asked Lloyd, feigning ignorance.

Moving in the direction of the voice, the blonde motioned for her friends to follow. The group quickly emerged in a small clearing amongst the trees, not ten feet from where they had been standing, and were greeted by Neil, assistant to Governor Dorr.

"Chosen One, you've come!"

'No duh, genius,' Lloyd all but groaned mentally. Another idiot fond of stating the obvious, talking, and holding them up!

"Yes, we heard that Chocolat needs help!"

"Listen to me, you must run! I'll take care of Chocolat; you just focus on the Regeneration Journey and staying safe."

Okay, Lloyd had to admit it; maybe the guy was not such an idiot after all. Regeneration and leaving both sounded good.

"No! We promised we would help save her!" Colette yelled, determination bright in her blue eyes.

"You must run, Chosen! Listen, Dorr is plotting with the Desians to take you out. If you go in there your life is in danger."

This brought a confused frown to Lloyd's face, why would Magnius be trying to kill Colette? If Yggdrasill knew…

"Maybe he's right, maybe we should leave this to people who know what they're doing…" Genis muttered, uncertainty starting to show in his eyes.

"But Genis…"

"He's right, Colette, we can't have yo—" she was cut off by a yell, coupled with the resounding thunk of flesh hitting wood.

"No!"

Colette looked over in gratitude at the brunet, whose fist still rested against the tree he had struck.

"No! We can't…we can't just let her suffer! If we have the power to do something, then we need to do it! How can we pretend we're really Regenerating the world if we can't even help one girl?! Where would that leave us?!" Lloyd glared about at the others at the end of his tirade. He really was not sure where he got of spouting all of that, or where it had come from, but what he did know was that this incident was going to require some investigation. Investigation that was going to require going inside.

Seeing the look of determination painting the faces of the two teens, Raine sighed in defeat. "Well then, let's go in."

Despite his earlier misgivings, Neil immediately added his thoughts. "Then I'm coming too."

"No, it's far too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself."

"Please let him come Professor, we're likely going to need all the help we can get."

Lloyd groaned inwardly. The 'more the merrier' indeed! Of course the Chosen would want to include everyone. It was not in her nature to say no to anyone.

"Oh very well. Just stay out of the fighting."

Neil nodded his understanding as the group prepared to infiltrate the ranch.

"So how are we going to get in?" Genis asked as he checked his kendama.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "How else? We storm it," he stated calmly. The only way they were going to get in would be via surprise attack. Desian Ranches were far too well protected to get in, without the passwords, any other way.

"How did I know it would come to this?" Genis sighed out wearily.

* * *

They now stood before Magnius, Chocolat replacing Neil in the group. They had managed to rescue the other prisoners, whom Neil was now escorting to safety. Or had been. It was sickening how easily the redheaded half-elf put the lives of all of the prisoners on the line. All it had taken was the touch of a button, and now Neil and all of the prisoners were trapped in a room that was slowly filling with water. Needless to say, this was doing very little to sooth the riled nerves of the group.

"You're going down, Magnius!" Genis roared, his eyes alight with fury. He hated seeing people suffer, people like Marble and Chocolat. Nobody had the right to treat another person like the Desians did humans. Nobody.

Lloyd, however, was hanging back uncertainly. He knew he should support Genis and Colette, yet how could he justify knowingly standing up to one of the Grand Cardinals in a fight? Sure he could yell at them, yet fighting them to the death was another thing entirely. Yggdrasill would have his head!

"Oh, is that what you think my precious little boy?" goaded the Desian leader. "Because I somehow fail to see how I'm going to be overthrown by the likes of you! And what about you, Chocolat? What do you have to say to this? Don't you think you should be revolted by this scene?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Didn't you know? This brat's the kid who killed Marble!"

"What? N-no! You can't be serious! You're lying! You're lying!"

Magnius responded to the brunette's frantic denial with a long string of hard laughter. "Lying? Lying you say? And what makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because you are! Genis...he wouldn't kill Grandmother!"

"She was your grandmother?" Genis asked, guilt thick in his eyes.

"Genis? Wait...don't tell me you real—" Genis' hanging head was enough of an answer. With a sharp wail, the brunette turned and dashed away from her would-be rescuers. "Get away from me! I'm not going to be rescued by Grandma's killer!"

"Chocolat wait! Lloyd ordered, stepping forward at last. "I'm as much to blame as Genis, so don't just blame him! And you!" the brunet roared, whirling on Magnius, "why would you go and say that?! Why'd you go and just blame Genis?"

Magnius smirked evilly. "I couldn't very well blame you, now could I?"

"Lloyd?" Colette asked, confusion painting her features, "what does he mean by that?"

Before he could answer, the gathering was interrupted by a group of four Desians, dragging with them a redheaded prisoner.

"Lord Magnius, we've brought the prisoner like you requested."

Moving surprisingly swiftly for one of his size, Magnius thrust his axe tip under the captive human's chin, at the base of his throat.

"Look, Lloyd, I have a little surprise for you."

Lloyd let out a strangled whimper at the sight that met his eyes. The prisoner was a mass of slashes and welts, probably from several harsh beatings with a whip or ten. The long wounds were all red, and several looked to be infected and pus filled. One even let a thin trail of blood trickle down the young man's face. The rest was worse. His clothing had been shredded from many beatings, and blood stained what did remain of the articles. The marks that could be seen on his body looked no better than those on his face, many of them worse.

"Zelos!" Lloyd screamed, once he found his voice. What had happened? What the hell had happened to hurt Zelos like this? It had to be...

Magnius.

Leaping forward, Lloyd let out a terrifying, wild roar, twin blades clearing their sheathes in one swift motion. The boy's face was a picture of raw fury, his red-tinted eyes glowing with unsuppressed rage. "_You bastard!_"

Magnius hurried out of Lloyd's path, dragging Zelos with him. Once he was in the clear, the Desian Grand Cardinal pressed his axe blade against the Tethe'allan's throat, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. "Now now my dear boy, you wouldn't want anything...bad to happen to him, now would you?"

Growling with rage, Lloyd backed off, lowering his blades. If he could not attack to save Zelos, then what could he do? He certainly could not let Zelos stay there, screw Yggdrasill's Cardinals! He was going to murder Magnius in the most painful way possible. It was not like the head of Cruxis would mind, anyway. Zelos—not to mention Lloyd himself—was far more valuable than the Desian.

If it came down to it, Lloyd decided, he was going to turn to his spells. He would see how long Magnius could threaten Zelos with an Indignation to the head.

Until that time, however, it seemed they were in a standoff.

* * *

A man made his way silently through the Ranch, his feet padding softly off of the floor, not to be heard by mortal ears. Rounding a bend, he trotted confidently to the next transporter, effortlessly dispatching two more Desian guards as he did so. This progressed for several floors until he had reached what he knew to be the final teleporter, the one that led to Magnius' room.

Stepping confidently onto it, the man arrived to an interesting scene. A group of four mismatched travellers seemed to be engaged in a starring competition with Magnius, who was clutching a badly-beaten prisoner. It also seemed that, in all of the tension, his presence was currently going unnoticed.

Smirking to himself, the man placed hand to hilt. Time to stir up the fun.

* * *

Realizing that this stalemate was getting him nowhere, Magnius applied a faint amount of pressure to Zelos' neck, enough to encourage him to intake a sharp, rasping breath as his body did its best to stay alive. That was all it took, Lloyd flinched. In that split second of time, Magnius shed himself of his prisoner and leaped forward, pressing his axe to Lloyd's throat.

"Gotcha now, brat," he hissed, pressing hard enough to choke the brunet.

"Lloyd!" Genis and Colette both yelled out in unison, attempting to rush to their friend's rescue.

"Stop! One more move and he di—"

In a brilliant blur of violet, the man rushed in, sword sweeping in a huge arch, knocking the axe out of Magnius' grip. In a blur of motion, the teen was plucked from the Desian's grasp, Magnius falling back under the force of the impact.

"You!" Magnius yelled out, once he managed to find his voice, eyes fixated on the spiky-haired man, whose auburn locks fell over his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," the man's voice was cool, collected, as he carefully set Lloyd back down on the ground.

"Damn you, Kratos!"

Shaking his head to clear it, Lloyd kept his eyes on the floor, hoping this action would keep the others from seeing the huge grin plastered on his face. His father was finally, finally here! And in the nick of time no less! That was his dad, always there to save the day.

Kratos chuckled lightly at Magnius' words, pretending to pay attention, while really keeping one eye fixed on Lloyd. He was glad to see that his son seemed none the worse for wear, yet one could never be too careful. On the plus side, however, at least the boy had refrained from screaming 'dad', or something.

Satisfied that his son was fine, Kratos returned his full attention to the fuming Magnius. "Damn me? No, I'm pretty sure it's 'damn you,' Magnius," he hissed out, danger thick in his voice. With those words, the Seraph plunged himself toward the Desian, sword raised.

Magnius had only just enough time to fling himself frantically out of the way, thankfully over to his axe. Retrieving the weapon, the half-elf stood, ready to parry Kratos' next attack. Sparks flew as the metal of the two weapons collided, the force of the blow sending jolts down the arms of both men.

Kratos, unlike Magnius, recovered swiftly. Stepping back a few feet, he dipped his sword to the ground, unleashing a flow of mana with practiced ease.

"Demon Fang!"

Magnius was not prepared for the assault, and took the full brunt of it, hissing with pain as it sliced into his calf. He recovered quickly, however, rushing forward, axe slicing downwards.

"Beast!"

"Guardian!" Kratos yelled out, a protective bubble of mana encasing him and taking the majority of the damage.

Without wasting another second, Magnius switched tactics, hoping to get an attack in before the man could do another Guardian spell.

"Flame Lance!"

Jumping back, Kratos narrowly avoided the exploding flames. Adapting quickly to the change in tactics, Kratos responded likewise.

"Lightning!"

Easily evading the bolt, Magnius smirked at Kratos, daring him to try it again, only to be struck on the other leg by another Demon Fang.

Glancing off to the side, Magnius glared demonically at Lloyd, who stood at the ready, swords still glowing from the mana. The remainder of the Chosen's group also stood at the ready, deciding it was high time they assist the stranger in their fight.

"Five on one? Is that what it takes?" he sneered out, knowing full well he was in way over his head now.

"Guess we'll find out. _Tempest_!" yelled Lloyd, launching into the attack with glee. Using the momentum to carry him over Magnius' head and get in behind the half elf, Lloyd nodded his head to his father.

Both males raised their weapons, swirls of mana rippling over the lengths of their blades.

"Cross Thrust!"

Genis whistled softly, impressed by the improvised attack.

"Watch this! Eruption!" Magnius countered swiftly, aiming for Raine, who was busy with a First Aid spell for Kratos.

"No, Sis!" Genis cried, readying his own spell. "Drown! Spread!" he continued, summoning up the massive torrent of water to rocket Magnius skyward.

As the outnumbered half-elf plummeted landward, Colette added her two cents. "Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory! Angel Feathers!"

This time, Magnius regained his feet at a visibly slower rate, his breath coming in harsh gasps. "I'll get you brats! Hell Hound!" The attack was weak though, he was fast losing strength.

"Don't overdo it. First Aid!"

The group looked over in shock as the green light of healing engulfed Raine, compliments of Kratos.

"He can heal too?!" shrilled Genis, shocked.

"Genis!" Lloyd called, distracting the younger boy, "let's finish this!"

Genis nodded back, preparing his spell.

"Lightning Tiger Blade!"

Magnius grunted, coughing up blood, as the attack struck him head on. Stumbling forward, he hissed in pain, his voice weak and rasping. "I can't believe I lost to a bunch of kids..."

"Looks like that'll be the end of it," Raine stated as she watched the haggard Magnius collapse to the floor, clutching a grievous wound to his side.

Kratos shook his head slowly. "You fool. Challenging the accepted Chosen One is inexcusable."

"Wh-? What? Then I was...deceived." With those final words, the half-elf collapsed to the ground, never to rise again.

Rushing to the computer situated off to the side of the room, Raine immediately began fiddling with it, intent on stopping the water flow into the room where Neil and the prisoners were trapped.

Pressing a few buttons, the elder Sage let out a relieved sigh and sagged a bit. "That should do it. Come on, I'm going to set this place to self-destruct. We can meet Neil outside." Turning to Kratos, she nodded to the door. "You'd better come with us."

Rushing over to where Zelos lay, Lloyd immediately scooped his friend up, carrying him easily despite the size-difference.

With that, the group moved off quickly, wanting to be well clear of the Ranch before it blew up. The swift journey passed in silence as they all focused on retreating quickly. Once they were clear, Raine motioned to Neil and the former-prisoners to follow them further away. As they safely entered the trees, a massive explosion could be heard, resounding through the trees as Magnius' Ranch ended its days of terror.

Situated safely away from the wreckage, the group of seven, now including Neil, an unconscious Zelos, and Kratos, settled in to talk as they cautiously made their way to Palmacosta, hundreds of terrified humans following them nervously.

Looking over to Kratos, Raine nodded her head. "I believe we owe you our thanks. You really pulled us out of the fire back there."

"I had heard the Chosen was in the area. I simply chose to come investigate, least she need any help," Kratos stated easily, answering Raine's unasked question.

"Well regardless, I believe you really helped us out back there. My name is Raine, this is my younger brother Genis, the Chosen, whom you seem to recognize, Lloyd, and Lloyd's friend...whom I'm not acquainted with myself."

"Yes well, you could get to know him better if he was conscious..." Lloyd hissed out from several feet back, where he was busy struggling with the awkward form of Zelos.

Cutting off her conversation with Kratos, Raine hurried back to assist Lloyd, apologising for forgetting the redhead in her haste to be away.

Holding her staff vertically before her, Raine began her spell. "Ready? First Aid!"

Not a second behind her was Kratos with his own spell. "Take this! First Aid!"

As the two spells hit him, Zelos' sky blue eyes opened, focusing awkwardly on the new surroundings.

"Whoa...where am I?"

"Zelos!" Lloyd spewed happily as his friend sat up groggily. Rushing forward, he threw his arms around his friend, laughing. "You idiot!" he exclaimed, "how did you manage to get yourself thrown into a Human Ranch?" This, of course, implied a far more important question: why was Zelos in Sylvarant?

"Oh, you know...wasn't watching where I was going and all that," Zelos replied offhandedly, eyeing Raine and Colette as he did so. "But more importantly Lloyd, where'd you pick up all of these beautiful hunnies?"

Releasing his friend with a roll of the eyes, Lloyd sighed. Yup, Zelos was totally back to normal.

With a sharp clearing of the throat, Kratos motioned off toward Palmacosta. "If you two are quite finished, we really should be on our way..." As the resumed their journey, Raine moved back in to talk to Kratos, although not without noting the jealous glares Lloyd was sending her way.

"So I don't believe..."

"Kratos. My name is Kratos, and I am a travelling mercenary."

"Kratos, huh. Now I suppose you'll be wanting payment for earlier?"

Kratos shook his head in response to the cynical comment. "No, the Regeneration of the World is enough for me."

"I suppose you're planning on leaving once we get to Palmacosta anyway...?"

Lloyd took this as his cue to jump in, quickly leaving his conversation with an over-hyped Zelos, which had included introductions to everyone save Kratos.

"Professor Sage, I think Kratos should come with us!" Lloyd said in excitement, eyes shining.

Raine sighed, "And next I suppose you're going to be begging for your friend to come too?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lloyd jokingly shook his head. "No, he can totally go."

"Hey, Hun, that's not very nice!" Zelos whined from the back of the group.

Groaning inwardly at Zelos' nickname for him, Lloyd pretended he had not heard his friend. "But seriously, I think Kratos would be a great asset! Well...if he wants to come, that is."

"It is your choice," was the mercenary's simple reply. He trusted his son to get him in.

Stepping forward, Colette looked around the group. "I think Zelos and Kratos would both be a great help on my journey, Professor."

With a defeated sigh, Raine nodded her consent.

No sooner was the matter settled then Neil stepped forward, worry in his eyes. Motioning back to where the rescued prisoners were walking along behind them, Neil spoke, worry present in his voice. "We need to do something to help them...those Exspheres...we need to remove them."

"We can't!" Lloyd yelped.

"Why not?" Neil demanded.

As all eyes settled on him, Lloyd shifted uncomfortably. "I...I just mean...you remember Marble. Don't forget what happened when hers was removed.

"Lloyd has a point," Genis chimed in, guilt heavy in his voice.

"A dwarf could do it."

All eyes now settled on Kratos as he continued walking calmly along.

"Are you certain? This isn't fun and games...their lives are on the line," Genis challenged, backed up by both Colette and Raine.

"Yes."

"Then where do you purpose we find a dwarf?"

"Hima."

"Hima?"

"Yes, I hear one moved there years ago. I'm sure he could do the job."

Nodding her agreement, Raine motioned Neil over. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'll organize a party to head there with these poor people tomorrow, but for now I think we should stop for the night. It's getting quite dark."

Kratos nodded, "I agree, these flatlands can be dangerous in the dark, especially with people who are unable to defend themselves."

That settled the matter. Choosing a spot not too far off the main road, the large group settled in for the night, cooking up what meagre rations they had for the escapees. As everyone began to bed down for the night, Kratos spoke up.

"I'll take first watch. Lloyd, why don't you help me?"

Recognizing his chance to talk to his father, Lloyd immediately agreed.

As the rest of their group lay sleeping, the two Aurions patrolled the camp, conversing quietly as they kept a close eye out for monsters or stray Desians. Or Renegades.

"So...where were you at Palmacosta? You said you'd be there...I was worried."

"I apologize, Lloyd, I did not mean to worry you. I was merely delayed."

"Delayed by what?" Lloyd challenged, glancing over to the fire's dwindling embers. When his father remained silent, Lloyd decided to change the topic. "So...you really arrived in time to save my butt today."

Kratos shook his head humourlessly. "I do wish you would be more careful. I cannot always be there to rescue you."

Lloyd hung his head, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry...it's just...Zelos."

Kratos smiled softly at this, although Lloyd did not see it. Reaching out, the Seraph placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "It's okay, Lloyd. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Halting in his tracks, Lloyd reached over and hugged his father. "I'm just glad you're safe, Dad."

Returning the hug, Kratos chuckled softly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Breaking off the quick hug, the two resumed their patrol, talking of many things long into the night.

* * *

It was some hours later that Kratos insisted his son get to bed, while he himself went ahead and woke the relief.

Making his way to his bedding, Lloyd noticed that Zelos was wide awake and watching him. Lying down next to his friend, Lloyd waited for him to speak.

"So, Hun, it seems we're back together at long last."

Rolling onto his back, the brunet rested his head on his arms. "So we are...but why are you here, Zelos? Isn't it a tad...far to come?"

"Not when it's my best bud we're talking about!"

With an exasperated sigh, Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Why? Can't tell you that. Top secret and all."

With a groan, Lloyd rolled over, placing his back to Zelos. "Then just go to sleep if you don't want to talk!"

"Lloyd..."

Lloyd let out a deep breath. "I know...I know.

"Hey Zelos, do you remember back when we first met?" he asked, changing the topic completely.

"Do I ever! If I recall correctly, it seems to me you were following me around."

Blushing slightly, Lloyd shook his head. "N-no! Not really. Dad just had to meet with somebody in Meltokio, and I was bored..."

"Dude, that somebody _was_ me! You were totally following me!"

Lloyd huffed softly at this. "Yeah? Well it was only because my Dad warned me about you! I was just being cautious!"

Zelos laughed softly, "sure Lloyd, sure."

And so they bickered playfully into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

_Hey! So I finally got up the chapter everyone was waiting for! It only took what, a year? __(No really…a year tomorrow.)__ And in commemoration of this story's one year anniversary, you get an extra long chapter! (That is in no way related to my guilt for taking so long to update…-sweat-) But yeah, __Kratos__ is here now, as is __Zelos__:D Happy, happy, joy, joy! __Ne__ And I assure you, I should never again take this long to update…after all, one cannot break two computers a month __**every**__ month, now can they? __Didn't think so._

_…hope not._

_On more story related grounds, where do you guys want to see this headed now, in terms of following the plot? To be honest, I'm getting quite bored with writing the game's dungeons and __whatnot,__ I'd really like to deviate a lot. __Which I plan to.__ However, what I want to know is how much deviation you'd like to see. I'm always open to opinions! The other issue which has yet to be addressed to any great degree is that of pairings. Once again, I'm open to suggestions. And for those of you who may be interested...yes, Zelos really does use the same term to refer to Lloyd as he does his 'hunnies' in the Japanese version._

_ I apologize for there being no flashback this chapter, unfortunately I just found the chapter to be running too long. Next chapter though, I promise! Look forward to the meeting of Zelos and Lloyd, which I hinted at at the end here! It will be cute...I hope. :)  
_

_Well that covers most of what I wanted to say I think…so now I'm just going to close with the usual. For starters, lots of love and a great big thank you to my lovely beta! Without her I'd still be crawling around in the mud. __Well….more than I do now, anyway. __It is her wonderful proofreading skills that make this work possible. Or would that be legible? At any rate, thank you! _

_And a big thank you to all of you lovely readers—especially those of you who take the time to comment and criticize!—without you guys there would also be no story here today, one year after this little muse of mine began to take fruit. So thank you __all,__ and I hope you'll stick with me through many more chapters to come! (Or even all of them…-heart-) _

_As always, comments are welcomed and loved. Until next time!_

**Hannah**


	13. Mistakes

**Chapter Thirteen****:**

_**Mistakes**_

_Lloyd was bored. He was sitting atop a wall, feet bouncing off the solid stone as he beat them lightly off of it. Staring down at the passersby, he sighed. It was so boring. His father had said that Meltokio would be interesting, yet it certainly was not so far. All he had done was sit here on this wall, watching people. His father had warned him about strangers too. Especially about one guy, supposedly a few years older than himself, with red hair. Zelos, his father had called the boy. Still, his father had only said not to speak to him…other than that the boy sounded more interesting than sitting on a wall._

_His mind made up, the brunet boy hopped down from the wall and set out, intent on finding the redhead._

_Wandering through the cluttered, Meltokio streets, the nine-year-old half-angel kept his eyes peeled for the teen. Not the most fun he had ever had, yet still more entertaining than watching people walk around._

_The city was big though, the biggest he had ever been to. The biggest in both worlds, actually. It rivalled Welgaia in size. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Lloyd caught a flash of red. Turning his head swiftly, he grinned at the well-dressed teen that his eyes fell upon. That could only be Zelos._

_Changing his direction, Lloyd fell in behind the redhead, stalking him carefully, as he had been trained. This had to be more interesting than sitting on a wall, and it he was not exactly disobeying his father. He was not speaking to the boy. _

_The excursion actually proved to be quite interesting, in Lloyd's eyes, as he watched the redhead hit on everything with boobs; and some without, even if he did not quite understand it. _

_Zelos could tell he was being followed. Sure, the kid was decent at what he did, but he was still just a kid. Although he would be one to watch when he got older. _

_Angling his wanderings away from the crowd, the redhead kept a careful watch on his watcher, leading him off where he could get the boy out in the open. He was fairly certain he knew who the boy was, but he decided it would be best to check. All he had to do was lead the boy a bit further..._

_"So, you just like stalkin' people for a living, or do you have nothing better to do with your time?"_

_Lloyd froze mid-step at the comment, knowing it could not be addressed to anyone but him. Stepping out into Zelos' line of vision, Lloyd stared at him saying nothing._

_"What? Can't talk?"_

_Lloyd just stared at him, refusing to talk. His father had told him not to._

_"O...kay..." the redhead muttered, not sure what to do. "Is there any particular reason you're staring at me? I mean, I know I'm beautiful, but dude, it's creepy."_

_Lloyd just remained silent. _

_"Okay, look kid, you can stand there all day for all I care, just stop following me, okay?" That said, Zelos turned and began moving away, only to spin around at the sound of footsteps behind him._

_Turning around, Zelos sighed. _

_"Look, kid, go away." At the shake of brunet's head, Zelos sighed again. "Why? Or can you at least tell me that?"_

_"I...don't know how to get back," Lloyd admitted, favouring not getting lost over obeying his father._

_"Ah, so you can talk. Well then, let's go." _

_Falling into step beside Zelos, Lloyd held his silence as they walked, despite numerous prompts from the redhead to get him to talk._

"_Okay, I know you can talk, so why are you ignoring me?" Zelos demanded, getting irate with the brunet's silence. _

_"I'm not." _

_"Yes you are! All I'm trying to do is make civil conversation! Might I add you were the one stalking me!"_

_"Dad told me not to talk to you."_

_Zelos sighed. So he had been right. This was definitely Kratos' kid. _

_"Lloyd, right? Now I can't imagine why Kratos would ever say such a thing about me, but I promise I don't bite," Zelos attempted to reassure the boy with a grin._

_Lloyd sighed, "but I'm still not supposed to talk to you."_

_"Look, Lloyd, what Kratos doesn't know isn't going to hurt him—or you. So as long as we keep this between us it should all be well and good, right? Besides," he began again at the sceptical look on Lloyd's face, "you've already talked to me, now."_

_Lloyd blinked. Well, that was true._

_"So, what do you wanna do?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, we're hanging out now, right? So is there anything you wanna do?"_

_"Uh..." Lloyd stated in shock. When had this happened again? _

_"Well, if you're not going to decide, then I vote on babe watching!"_

_"No way!" Lloyd grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "I wanna go to the coliseum! Dad said I wasn't allowed to go there by myself..."_

_"The coliseum, eh? Good choice, maybe they'll have some warrior babes!" he announced with a grin. "C'mon, Hun, let's go!"_

_Lloyd stopped in shock. _

_"Hun?" he shrilled._

_"Sure, now let's go!" chirped the overly-zealous teen._

_With no choice but to follow, Lloyd jogged after Zelos, still not sure he was up for the whole nickname thing._

* * *

"Hey, give those back!"

Raine sighed as she watched the two young men bicker playfully. Sometimes she could almost swear the two thought they were still children. There they were, Lloyd chasing Zelos around in his bare feet as Zelos danced around the camp, juggling the brunet's boots and socks skilfully.

"Seriously, Hun, is that the best you can do?" mocked the redhead in a playful tone. "I would've thought you could do better than this!"

With an offended growl, Lloyd tackled the redhead to the ground, boots going flying in different directions.

"Ow! Lloyd!"

"Sorry Genis! It was Zelos' fault!"

"Lloyd, Hun, are you going to blame this on me?"

"Lloyd! If you two aren't ready to leave in two minutes we're leaving you behind!"

"R-right, Professor. Sorry!"

Kraots watched the scenario without expression. Inside, however, he was more than a little annoyed. Was it on Zelos' agenda to make Lloyd look a fool? It had been several days since the small group of six had bid their farewells to Neil and Palmacosta, venturing instead toward the Thoda Geyser. Retrieving the statue was at the top of their priority list at the moment, even if both he and Lloyd knew the location of every seal. In both worlds.

"Zelos! Go get my boots!"

"Why should I dare soil my delicate hands with such a mundane task?"

"Cut the crap, Zelos, it's your fault!"

Kratos sighed inwardly. Yes, he could have done without Tethe'alla's Chosen on this journey.

"Boys, I swear, if you're not ready in thirty seconds...!"

"C-coming Professor!"

Well, at least he had Professor Sage on his side in this.

Finally—and Kratos was certain it was more than thirty seconds later—the whole group was ready to move out. Taking up his position as the rear guard, the mercenary walked just behind Lloyd, who was busy bickering with Zelos. As usual. If only that boy would get his head back on the mission. As much as the hardened mercenary enjoyed seeing his son enjoy life, now was not the time. They had far bigger fish to fry, even if Lloyd did not know it yet.

* * *

"Washtubs?" Raine Sage's voice echoed throughout the small group as she stood, staring down in horror at the wooden tubs bobbing impatiently on the waves. What on earth were these people thinking? It was utter madness!

"They cannot seriously be considering...considering making us ride in those...things!" she huffed out, appalled. "I for one will not be setting foot in it."

"Why, Professor Sage?" Lloyd asked from somewhere in behind. "I think it looks like fun! It'll definitely be more interesting than riding on a boat."

"Says the one who was unconscious."

"Shut it, Genis."

Listening to her brother snigger away, Raine turned to cast her eyes back over the small group. Why did it have to be that everyone but her looked either not to care about the washtubs, or, in the case of the younger ones, to be excited? She was down-right out voted, here.

Mustering all of her courage, Raine stepped gingerly toward the vile creature. Clenching one fist, she tentatively stepped one foot into the tub.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?"

At her sharp bark, the rest of the group—save Kratos—were sent into a mad scramble for the would-be boats. With a sigh, the mercenary glided for his own washtub regally, seeming not to care either way. Damnable man. While he was a hand to have around, his indifference to just about everything managed to wriggle its way beneath her skin. Did he care about anything other than the Chosen? Sure, Colette was important, but so were other things! He was too close to Lloyd, too. Or, rather, Lloyd was too close to him. If not goofing off with his closest friend, it seemed that the brunet teen was clinging to the mercenary, bugging him about who knew what. Swordplay, for one. Yet they spent more time together than even intense training could account for. Her suspicions were only set off more because she _knew_ Lloyd was an incredible swordsman. Not to mention the fact that they were as often together without swords as with.

Still, there was little she could do. Stomping down and demanding to know what was up with them would not help. Certainly not. It would also be rude. They could well just be befriending one another, it was far from impossible, although it seemed far from likely. Not to that extent, anyway. Especially if the way Lloyd behaved around Genis and Zelos was any indication of how he acted around his friends.

Zelos. The redhead was causing Raine more than just a few headaches. It seemed that his favourite pastime was driving everyone else mad. Lloyd included. If it was not for the fact that he had proven himself handy with a sword, she would have sent him packing long before. Even if it had meant losing Lloyd.

As much as she hated to admit it, the brunet was turning out to be rather handy to have around. He was an excellent fighter, rivalling the best she had ever seen, Kratos included. When he was not goofing off, he also managed to serve as a good lookout, he had amazing ears and eyes. He seemed almost...inhuman.

"We're here!"

Colette's excited cry snapped Raine out of her thoughts in time to look up and see that they were, in fact, finally docking at the Thoda Geyser. Her shock at passing the whole trip wrapped obliviously in her thoughts was soon crushed, however, as a red-gloved hand was thrust toward her. Accepting the hand with a grateful nod, Raine allowed herself to be pulled from the wooden bowl.

"Thank you, Lloyd."

"Come on, Professor!"

Smiling after the teen, Raine followed at a more sedate pace as the teens raced up the stairs to stare into the steaming geyser.

Stopping by the fence, blocking them from the hot water, Lloyd wrinkled his nose at the overpowering stench contaminating the air.

"It smells like rotten eggs, gross!"

Genis laughed. "That's the smell of sulphur."

"Eggs are sulphur...?" he asked in confusion.

"No, sulphur just...never mind. It just smells bad."

Nodding, Lloyd instantly forgot the reek as his eyes roved over the steaming water. "Hey, there's the statue!" he called out eagerly, pointing to the small figurine.

Raine nodded in response to his statement. She had probably already seen it anyway. She was pretty sharp. "Yes, now someone just has to go retrieve it."

"I will!" Lloyd called eagerly. It was the moment he had been waiting for! Facing a geyser...it was going to be a real challenge! "Can you freeze the water, Genis?" he asked, not bothering to wait for anyone to reply to his offer.

Waiting until his sister nodded approval, Genis finally removed his kendama from his belt. The spell still took him quite awhile to cast, but Lloyd did not mind. It let him plan his route.

"Freeze! _Ice Tornado_!"

Instantly the steaming, hot surface of the geyser was covered in a thick sheet of ice that shone brilliantly in the bright sunlight.

Ignoring the cries from startled tourists, Lloyd wasted no time in rushing forward onto the ice.

"This is fun!" he called out, boots creating scratches in the smooth ice as he slid forward. Catching himself on a rock, he used it to change direction with a quick twist of the ankles.

Finally he stood triumphantly on the ledge where the statue had rested, holding it up victoriously.

"Got it! Hey, Genis, how about a refresher job before I come ba—ack!" Jumping into the rocks behind him, Lloyd's eyes grew wide with shock as a thick plume of steam burst forth, shattering the ice that had held it back only seconds before. Several sharp shards narrowly missed the teen.

"That is so not cool..." Lloyd muttered, not daring to move.

One quick glance over the area was enough to confirm Lloyd's fears. The rest of the place was not faring much better. That ice was ready to blow.

"Hey, kid, get out of there!"

"Are you stupid?! You're going to get killed!"

"Someone help him!"

Ignoring the tourists' cries, Lloyd shot a quick glance to his friend, Genis was casting, but it was not going to be in time, and neither his father nor Zelos knew any ice spells. Kratos could be colder than ice, so he always said he did not need them.

Throwing caution to the wind, Lloyd began collecting mana for an ice spell. Keeping his voice low, the brunet muttered, "ice, rise! _Freeze Lancer_!"

The shock on the others' faces, as the lances of ice shot forth, solidifying the ice once more, was almost worth the risk. The rage in his father's eyes said it was not, yet there was relief there, too. Immense relief. Zelos just looked amused.

Not wasting any time, Lloyd leapt forward, sliding across the slick ice and back to the bank.

The shock had completely destroyed Genis' concentration, yet that did not stop him from being the first to Lloyd's side when the brunet touched down back on the ledge.

"Lloyd! What happened?!"

"I-I don't know. It just...froze again, so I hurried back. You're sure it wasn't you who did it?"

Genis shook his head hurriedly. "Not me, maybe one of them?" he muttered, waving a hand to indicate the other tourists.

Lloyd shrugged, the lies easy enough on his tongue. "Maybe. Seems to me they're the only ones who could have."

The young half elf just nodded, casting a sceptical eye over the crowd as he did so. "Maybe."

Raine could not stop a cryptic eye from scanning over Lloyd thoroughly, an eye that did not go unnoticed by Kratos. She suspected. He had suspected she thought something was up with at least one of them, yet now he was certain. She was going to have to be watched. It would not do to have her getting in his way. They could not afford to have that happen. Not yet at least. He was going to have to be sure to keep a closer eye on Lloyd, too. The boy could be too cocky for his own good. If that threatened the mission...no, he was going to have to keep close watch over his son.

Nothing could get in his way. Not now.

"Well then, let's go!"

Kratos could have kicked himself as Colette's voice snapped him back to reality. He was supposed to be guiding the Chosen. Pushing her to follow the path he wanted her to go down. Yet now they were ready to pack up and leave, without freeing the seal! Foolery.

"Wait! I wanna look around a bit more."

At least Lloyd was on top of things for once. The boy was proving to be a salvation at times.

"But weren't you just complaining about the stench?" sniggered the half-elf child.

"Genis! If Lloyd wants to expand his knowledge by examining this lovely, old geyser, then he should be allowed to."

Kratos breathed an inward sigh of relief. As long as Raine had those eyes for the geyser they would not be going anywhere. Well, more specifically the geyser's stone tablet.

"I agree. We should look around a bit while we are here," Kratos finally added.

"It's settled then," Lloyd grinned out, nodding.

As the others spread out to look around, Colette gravitated toward the stone tablet. It looked so familiar somehow...

Realization struck the blonde like a kick in the gut. The Seal of Fire, of course!

"Hey, guys, I think this is a seal!"

From somewhere out of the corner of her eye, Colette could swear she saw Lloyd and Kratos exchange a relieved look, yet the thought was immediately swept away as Raine crowded in next to her with demands to get a closer look.

"Hm...it seems you could be right," Raine muttered as she examined the tablet. "This does look very similar to the entrance to the Triet Ruins."

"I thought so! So then this must be the Seal of Water!"

"One way to find out," Lloyd stated with a smirk. "If you would, Chosen One?" the brunet sniggered with a small bow and flourish of his hand to indicate the stone seal.

Smiling at his antics, Colette laid her hand on the marker, only to jump back at a sudden rumble from above. Eyes shooting upward, the blonde was not quite sure whether she felt relief or fear at the clatter of falling rocks that signalled the seal's opening. She could only gawk in amazement, however, as a silvery road shot up to the opening. It was so pretty! The way it caught the bright sunlight like a prism, creating a myriad of colours sparkling off into the distance. It looked even better with the way the steam from the geyser floated around it too...

"—lette! _Colette_!"

The pretty Chosen was snapped back to reality by Lloyd's calls and hand waving before her face.

"Wha-? Huh?"

"Are you gonna stand there all day gawking, or are you ready to go?" he asked with a bright grin.

"S-sorry! But it's so pretty..." she muttered with a bright blush.

"Not as pretty as my lovely Hunnies!"

"Shut it, Zelos."

Colette could not hold back a giggle. Lloyd and Zelos were just so funny sometimes.

Ignoring the shocked cries from the tourists, who were now gathered around them, Colette hoisted her pack up onto her shoulder. "Well then, I guess we had better be off!" she cheered outwardly, marching toward the ramp with her usual, external, good cheer. Inside, however, she was really afraid.

* * *

Sheena's bright, red eyes flashed with irritation at the sight before her. They had already made it to yet another seal. She was going to have to move fast to catch up to the group and dispose of the Chosen One. That would be enough to protect Tethe'alla. At least for now. That fact alone was not enough to stop a faint inkling of guilt from gnawing at her conscious, however. The poor girl was so selfless and sweet...it truly was wrong to kill her. Yet at the same time who knew what would happen in Tethe'alla if she succeeded? Then again, Sylvarant was suffering so much...it just was not right! The whole thing was so twisted and wrong.

It was just her luck to be caught in the middle of it.

Regardless, it was the Tethe'allans who were her people. She needed to protect them, and if that meant killing an innocent, young girl...

Throwing her thoughts aside, Sheena sprinted for the entrance to the seal. It was high-time to finish this.

Entering the cool dampness, she stepped forward cautiously, all of her training as a ninja coming into play as she stalked her prey. It was easy enough, due to the trail of slain monsters they were leaving behind. Their lack of regard for silence helped too.

Down, down she descended, slipper-clad feet making scarce a sound on the damp rock, even the monsters took no notice as she wisped by, pink obi fluttering silently behind her.

Eventually she reached a large, open landing, from which she could hear voices drifting up.

"—oots water now!"

That sounded like the red-clad boy—Lloyd?—and he was certainly taking no pains to be silent.

"Great, now I have something to shoot away undesirable Hunnies!"

Wait...that was Zelos? Why was he here? It certainly did not make any sense. And with the Chosen's group? She knew he was friends with Lloyd, but still, this was Sylvarant! The more she thought about it, the more questions she came up with, and now was definitely not the time.

The questions she should be asking herself were: ambush or exposed confrontation? Honour would say the latter, yet she was outnumbered about six to one. Five if Zelos stayed back. Still, not very good odds for her.

Ambush it was to be then.

Slipping silently over the rocks, she was about to leap at the Chosen when her path was smoothly intercepted by not one, not two, not even three, but _four _swords, although, in all fairness, one was just duel-blades. Still, she could hardly fathom how they had heard her. Three of them! It was ridiculous, and downright unnatural.

She had little time for pondering, however, as she was forced to leap hastily out of the way of the four swords yet again. It seemed they were not up for talking this time. Except one of those four was Zelos. Why, why was he attacking her? He might be a player, but she would never hurt him, and he knew that!

Readying her cards, she balanced one daintily between two fingers, ready to retaliate should it be necessary.

"Get out of here before you get killed." That coming from Zelos! So that was it, he was playing them for fools, and knowing her would not help his image. Well then, she was going to have to play his game.

"No," she hissed, shaking her head with a vicious ferocity. "Not until she's dead!"

Rocking forward on the balls of her feet, the black-haired teen dashed in with more confidence than she felt. Sometimes it was best to act without thinking, too. The poor girl really did not deserve to die. Not like this.

"_Pyre Seal_," she yelled, snapping her card out so it slammed viciously into the chest of a tall, white-haired woman. Her victim fell back with a pained grunt, her spell completely destroyed.

A quick glance behind confirmed Sheena's fears: the three swordsmen had recovered quickly from her surprise assault and were already hot on her trail. She did have one advantage, however. None of these people could match her for speed or agility.

"Oh, please don't fight!"

Ignoring the Chosen's cries, Sheena turned swiftly to the next most imminent threat. Leaping high into the air, she bounded up the wall short way. Stopping hurriedly part way up, she flipped a different card into the air in front of her as she closed her eyes.

"I summon thee. _Let's go Corrine_!"

As her ever-faithful companion leaped into the middle of the fray, raining down on the head of a young boy, destroying his concentration, she pulled out one of her guardian seals. Releasing it as she ran, she barely dodged a lightning bolt from the tall, purple-clothed man.

"I'll never let you hurt Colette!"

With a sharp gasp, Sheena ducked hurriedly underneath an angry thrust by the brunet teen. She was not in time to stop it grazing her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, the young kunouichi1 forced herself to ignore the pain as she dashed onward. The numbers were just too much.

At least Zelos seemed content to more or less leave her alone.

"Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory! _Angel Feathers_!"

With a pained yelp, Sheena learned a harsh lesson on ignoring her intended victim as the sparkling feathers ripped through her clothing, some drawing small trails of blood.

"Dammit!" Jumping back, she allowed her eyes to wander for a moment. At least her Guardian was doing its job by distracting some of them. It was doing better than that, in fact.

The Chosen One was wide open.

Throwing caution to the winds, Sheena seized her chance. Slipping her cards behind her obi, she gripped a small belt-knife she always carried, just in case. Spinning gracefully on one foot, she leapt forward, running straight for Colette.

With a startled yell, the blonde girl tried to step back, only to stumble in a rut and fall over backwards. Since the girl was the only ranged fighter, and spells took time, it looked like she was in the clear.

"_Demon Fang_!" came the cry from two throats as twin sets of mana rippled toward her.

"Not gonna work!" she yelled back, leaping high into the air as the ripples criss-crossed directly below her, destroying each other.

Performing an elegant flip in midair, Sheena landed gracefully right next to her target, pink obi fluttering behind her. Not wasting a second, one gloved hand lashed out, grabbing Colette's golden locks and used them to rip her head back as Sheena's other hand pressed the knife to her exposed throat.

"Nobody move!"

That did it. The whole fight froze, even her Guardian.

"One move and she dies!" Sheena threatened as she hauled Colette to her feet.

"Let her go!" demanded Lloyd, red-brown eyes gleaming.

"Not a chance."

As the silver-haired woman stepped forward, Sheena could tell she wanted to try to reason for Colette's freedom, or at least distract Sheena long enough so Colette could be freed. Well, it was not going to happen.

"Look, I'm sure we can talk this out. Why do you want to kill the Chosen so badly anyway?"

"None of your business." Using her knife to press Colette's back into herself, Sheena freed her left hand from the girl's hair as her enemies talked; among themselves and to her. Grasping the Guardian's seal, she held it up. "Guardian return!" She smirked at the shocked looks on her enemies' faces. Oh, they had no idea...

As they recovered from their shock, she tucked the Guardian away.

"So, you can be reasonable after all." Sometimes Sheena wanted to shove manure in that woman's face. "So are you going to kill Colette? You know that once you do you're going to die, do you not?"

Ignoring her completely, Sheena slipped another seal from her sleeve. "_Guardian Seal's Release_!"

She could tell by their faces that they had most certainly not been expecting _that_! Even as the smoke was clearing, she hefted the blonde girl up and took off. There was one other way to make the girl harmless, short of killing her.

Colette could do no harm in Tethe'alla.

* * *

1- Female ninja

* * *

_Well now, look at me live! I am seriously so, so sorry for taking so long to update. I feel terrible! Really! (I seem to say that a lot…DX) BUT, I do have chapter fourteen over half finished already, most of fifteen planned, and I've thought a good ways down the line! So I'm hoping to get on this story again really soon! _

_As far as the plot...are you guys liking where it's going? I hope so, I really do. I put a lot of thought into it, came up with nothing, and then this idea hit me while I was writing. I hope you guys are going to like it. _

_Regardless, whatever you though drop me a review and let me know! Pretty please? Remember, hearing from you guys motivates me, it always has. –heart- _


	14. Divergence

**Chapter Fourteen****:**

_**Divergence**_

Colette struggled futilely as she was lugged about like a sack of potatoes, and placed into one of the washtubs. What was going on? What was her abductor planning? Was she...was she going to die?

Glancing up at her captor's fierce glare, the blonde cringed down, pressing into the far-side of the washtub.

"Relax; I'm not going to kill you."

Well, at least that answered her question.

"What are you going to do to me then?" Colette asked, still feeling nervous. Her captor shrugged in response to the question.

"I'm going to take you where you can't do any harm. Other than that, I'm not really sure."

"You're...not sure where you're taking me?"

"I already said somewhere where you can't do any harm."

"Oh...okay, um, my name's Colette, Colette Brunel!" chirped the pretty blonde, struggling to maintain her positive attitude despite everything that had happened.

Blinking in obvious shock, the pretty, young ninja finally returned Colette's weak smile. "Sheena Fujibayashi."

Turning her gaze to the ground, Colette shuffled slightly.

"Look, I know you don't want to tell me why you're doing this, but I can't just sit by and let you endanger the people of Sylvarant like this!" she said with a small frown.

Her captor, Sheena, sighed lightly before replying. "What if...I could prove to you that what you're doing isn't the be-all, end-all salvation that you think it is?"

Colette blinked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Will you come with me?"

Eyes roving over the currently-empty water, Colette pondered her situation. Sheena had kidnapped her for a reason she didn't care to disclose, and for that Colette felt nervous, but even looking at Sheena's face, the blonde could see the sincerity in the ninja's eyes. Sheena wasn't going to hurt her. What was the harm? Finally, Colette nodded

"Okay, I'll go with you."

Sheena breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about everything, please try to understand..."

Colette just smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're acting for a very good reason."

Sheena returned the smile. "Thank you, Colette. I...I didn't want to kill you, that's why I kidnapped you," she admitted with a faint blush. "Now come on, we should get going."

The two young women stepped out of the washtubs, with Sheena brushing off Colette's attempts to tend her wounds—and apologies for causing most of them—insisting she was fine. Turning, they began making their way north-east. Toward what, Colette was not really certain. Sheena knew, however, that they needed help to get to Tethe'alla. Somehow she was going to have to get past Yuan with a living Colette. If the man knew she had the Chosen, he might try to kill her right off. Something Sheena did not want happening. Yet with the Dimensional Transfer System destabilized it was not going to be easy. The question was: was it worth the risk? With the system out-of-sorts, using it could potentially be dangerous. One glance at the blonde girl beside her made up Sheena's mind. They were going to Tethe'alla. If she used the last of her Rheaird's power to get them to Triet, then she should be able to swipe another to get them to Tethe'alla. After that though...well, she could worry about that when the time came.

"Come with me," she ordered, ignoring the startled look on Colette's face as she dragged her into some trees. Freeing her wing pack from her bag, the ninja opened it, allowing the purple Rheaird to pop out.

"W-wow! What's that?"

Ignoring her, Sheena dragged Colette onto the machine behind her.

"Hold on. You don't want to fall off." With those few, quick instructions, Sheena revved the engine and they took off, heading straight for Triet.

* * *

Some time had passed since the young kunouichi had kidnapped Colette. The entire group had dissolved into a scene of chaos that Raine and Kratos had barely managed to hold together. Even now, as the camped by the Thoda docks, the younger members looked ready to bolt and look for Colette.

Kratos had had an easy enough time tracking Colette and her captor somewhere into the nearby forest, yet had suddenly lost track of them. That did not bode well. If the girl really came from Tethe'alla, then it was entirely reasonable to assume she had a Rheaird. You could not track someone through the skies. However, he could not exactly go around telling the Sylvarant group that. A fine mess.

"I hate this! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Kratos was snapped from his thoughts at the sounds of Lloyd's yell and a fork being thrown echoed around the camp.

"I agree!" Genis chimed in, dropping his own fork onto his plate with a clatter. "Colette needs our help and we're here eating supper! She...she could be dead!" He sounded horrified that he had even voiced the possibility.

"Well what would you have us do?" Raine asked in a cold voice. It was obvious she was stressed, lavender eyes tight and strained. "We've lost their trail and it's getting dark. We're likely as not to injure ourselves if we fumble along blindly in the dark. That or miss the trail entirely."

Well, Kratos figured there was little chance of that, you can't miss what is not there, but she was right about them hurting themselves.

"Then let Kratos and I go!" Lloyd pleaded. Kratos winced. That was coming far too close to admitting they could see in the dark perfectly well. She already suspected.

"Lloyd," he stated firmly, eyes clearly showing he would stand no nonsense, "are you so eager to get yourself killed?"

"Colette's out there! She needs our help!" he growled, eyes clearly reflecting pent-up anger.

With a nod to Raine, Kratos rose to his feet, motioning for the brunet to follow him.

Shooting Genis a nervous glance, Lloyd rose to his feet and followed after his father.

Once they were far enough away from the Sage's too suit him, Kratos turned to give his son a level look.

"Lloyd, use your head, where do you think they are?"

"Uh...well, the Renegade Base, maybe? If she's after Colette's life, then that would be the place to go."

"Why not just kill her right out?"

"Huh?! Oh, well, I hadn't thought of that..."

Kratos sighed. "So it would seem. Now, tell me, that girl, where was she from?"

"I'd say...wait, Tethe'alla?!" Lloyd exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Exactly. If we consider her being from the other world, then it explains everything.

"So, she took Colette—"

"—to Tethe'alla," finished Kratos. "Yes, most likely. The chance of her having a Rheaird is not so unreasonable, either."

"And that's why you lost her trail."

"There's a very good chance of that, yes."

The brunet boy nodded slowly, seeming to finally understand and accept everything. "So then, are we going to act on our own?"

"Likely we will, with time. For now, however, it is best to try to confirm our suspicions. Things will be easier if she is willing as the Chosen, forcing her would cause complications. We should have time, too. If that woman had meant to kill Colette she would be dead now." The biggest time issue was Yggdrasill.

But what if she was just waiting to do it?" Lloyd demanded, eyes glittering angrily.

"She would not, not at the risk we could free her. She is keeping the Chosen One alive for some reason, and that reason is her own."

Lloyd huffed slightly, obviously not convinced. "If you say so..."

Kratos sighed softly, the boy was too stubborn for his own good.

"We should be heading back, and remember to look chastened, I don't need Raine asking more questions."

Looking confused for a second, Lloyd finally nodded, following after Kratos as meekly as he could manage. Which was not very. Kratos would have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Genis would have sniggered or made a witty comment at the sight of a thoroughly-berated Lloyd walking toward him, yet worry held the half-elf's tongue. There were more pressing matters to worry over than making fun of Lloyd.

"I'll take first watch."

Genis did not bat an eyelid at the expected offer from Kratos. He was used to it by now.

He was, however, surprised when Lloyd dropped down right next to him, instead of bugging Kratos to go train. Then again, maybe he should not have been. Who knew what Kratos had said to the boy? The older teen remained silent, however, instead choosing to watch the goings on of the camp as people prepared to bed down for the night. Before long, the two were joined by Zelos. All three silently prepared their own bedding as Kratos took up watch and Raine turned in for the night.

Not long after he had lain down for the night, Genis was roused by a soft shake.

"Pst, Genis, you awake?"

Sitting up at the soft whisper from his friend, Genis rubbed his eyes before speaking just a quietly. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Kratos is gone."

At the matter-of-fact statement from Lloyd, Genis cast a sharp eye about the camp to confirm it.

"W-where'd he go?"

"To look for the trail, I'd say..." Lloyd whispered. "But I don't think he's going to find it."

"You don't?"

"No...look, Genis, can you keep a huge secret?"

"No, Lloyd...!"

At the sound of Zelos' voice, both heads turned to face him.

"Zelos, I was wondering when you were going to join us."

Ignoring the brunet, Zelos carried right on talking. "You can't. Remember what we have to do."

"I know, Zelos." Lloyd stated flatly before turning back to Genis. "Can you?"

Shifting uncomfortably under two intense sets of eyes, Genis finally nodded. "Y-yeah, Lloyd, I'll keep your secret."

"Even from Raine? You seriously can't tell _anyone_, Genis! No one!"

Genis nodded again at the serious note in Lloyd's tone. "Not a word. To anyone."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lloyd shot a glance at Zelos before speaking. "I think I know where Colette is, and we're not going to find her here."

"Wait, what do you mean?!"

"Quiet, Brat. Let him talk."

"I'm going to go and try to find her. Can you...help cover for me? Please? I know it's a lot to ask, but I can't just disappear, either."

"What do I say?"

"I don't know, tell them I was kidnapped too, anything!"

Finally Genis shrugged, smirking mischievously.

"No can do, Lloyd. I'm going with you."

"What?! No, you can't!" Lloyd hissed out in shock, and slight anger.

"Why can't I?" Genis demanded, looking from one teen to the other.

"Let him come, Lloyd. You've practically dragged him into the middle of this now, anyway."

"Zelos...wait, come?!"

Zelos raised an eyebrow. "You can't seriously have thought to leave me out."

Lloyd sighed. "No, never."

Genis could have laughed. Obviously Lloyd had just been beaten at his own game. Twice.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" demanded the redhead, already crawling away to pack his things.

"Indeed. What _are_ we waiting for?"

This time Genis really did snigger softly as he began to pack his own bedroll.

The following morning broke overcast and rainy. It was a very sodden Kratos that jogged into camp some hour before sunrise, having discussed his being away the night with Raine beforehand. They had both agreed that a little extra searching would not go amiss. Just so long as 'the children' were kept out of it. Glancing suspiciously around the camp, the seraph's red eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Kratos! Good, you're back. They're gone!"

Kratos' jaw tightened at those words, his worst fears realized.

"When?"

"I'm not sure. I woke about half an hour ago to find them gone. All three. I must say I expected something like this from Lloyd or Zelos, but not Genis."

Kratos huffed slightly. Way to make him sound like a bad parent. No, now was not the time for that. There was too much else going on to be indignant.

"Gone!" he barked, coming very near outrage for the first time in a long, long while. He watched as the Sage girl's eyes widened in shock at his outburst, yet he was not about to stop now. Not with fear clamping at his gut like a cold eel.

Something else was worrying him, too. Something he had not found the time to address yet, thinking—foolishly—that he had time.

"Raine..."

The woman in question raised an eyebrow and motioned him to continue.

"Lloyd, he was badly wounded recently. The monster that did it, can you describe it?"

Blinking in shock, Raine nodded slowly. She could all too well remember the pain on Lloyd's face after the giant skeletal creature had hacked him open, and then the mad rush to save his life. Yes, all too well.

"Yes, I have its full description right here in the monster list," she informed him, pulling the log out for him to see.

Accepting the thick book—what did she put in the thing anyway?—he hastily flipped it open, skimming the pages to find the notes on the Sword Dancer.

Finding the page, he carefully read what was there, eyes tightening with each word.

"You're certain—absolutely certain—that it was from the underworld?"

Raine nodded. "It said so itself."

"I was afraid of this. After I heard how bad his reaction was I suspected, but..."

"But what? Spill it Kratos."

"Lloyd is...of unique bloodlines, I'm sure you've noticed. The weapons that that thing wields are of underworld make, and dangerous, extremely so, to one of his blood. Whatever healing and care he's received already may have helped him this far, but it won't forever. If he doesn't get proper treatment...he will die," Kratos muttered, the last part nearly sticking in his throat.

Raine remained silent for a moment, digesting the information, before finally nodding.

"Tell me, Kratos, why do you care so much? To you he should be nothing more than another brat in on this job of yours."

Kratos sighed. Time for a bit of word-twisting on his part.

"I...I knew Lloyd's mother."

Raine's eyes widened. It seemed he had just brought another possibility into whatever ideas she had cooked up already. A relatively safe one, or so he hoped. An old family friend, he was an old family friend.

"So you..."

"Lloyd's mother died when he was three, so I doubt he really remembers that well. I wasn't that old myself, back then."

Raine nodded. She was buying it.

"Well then, we now have all the more reason to bring them back. All four of them."

"So it would seem."

"No point in wasting any time," Raine stated with a sharp nod. "I mean to be off as soon as there's enough light to see three feet in front of me."

Kratos nodded. For now, until he could pinpoint everything, he would just go along with this woman. When he got Lloyd back, however...that boy was in for the spanking of his life!

* * *

Genis glared at the backs of his two friends as they strode along ahead of him, conversing in quiet tones. What was so important that the two could not confide in him?! He was a part of this party now, as much as them! If he strained his ears, he could hear the barest of snitches of their conversation.

"...have one...low power."

"...three people...cramped...crash!"

"...suggest?"

"...wings...carry..."

Wings? What _were_ they talking about?

Finally, after several more minutes of heated debate and glaring, the two turned back to him.

"Okay, Genis, seriously, what you are about to see _what you are about to see does NOT leave your mouth. EVER__**.**_"

Slowly Genis nodded, shocked by the venom in Lloyd's voice.

"Good. If we're going to find Colette, we're going to need to get to her, and to do that...we need to fly. You're going to ride with Zelos, on his Rheaird. Don't worry, it's only for a little while. The thing's low on power, so..."

"W-what about you, Lloyd? Can't I ride with you?"

"We discussed that, Kiddo, and decided having you ride with me was safest. Lloyd's known for trying to break his own neck."

Glaring at Zelos, Lloyd sighed. "I'm...not going to be riding on a Rheaird."

At Genis' questioning look, Lloyd just shook his head.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Okay...what is a Rheaird anyway?"

"It's a piece of flight technology developed...in the place where we're going," supplied Zelos with a shrug, and Genis groaned. That was infuriatingly vague.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Are we going now or what?"

"Follow me," Lloyd ordered, angling off to enter a small copse of trees. Once they were well inside, he nodded for Zelos to get his Rheaird ready, which the redhead did eagerly.

Genis' eyes grew wide as the huge machine just seemed to appear out of Zelos' pocket. It was...phenomenal! Rushing forward, he began inspecting the thing all over, eyes still wide with amazement.

Suddenly Lloyd laughed. "Genis, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

Genis could only turn and gape in utter shock as a pair of brilliant, iridescent, sky-coloured wings unfurled from Lloyd's back.

"W-w-whoa! L-Lloyd, you...you're an angel, like Colette!" he shrilled, eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. This was...incredible! Why had Lloyd not told them sooner? He could have helped Colette, right? Then she would not have to be alone.

Lloyd shook his head vigorously. "No way. This is a _secret_ Genis. Nobody can know. Not even you."

Genis frowned. "But Zelos knows..."

"Genis! No!"

At his friend's sudden outburst, Genis nodded.

"Good, Kid, because I'd hate to have to kill you."

Genis shuddered. Zelos had sounded all too serious with that threat.

Walking up to Genis, Lloyd ruffled the boy's hair gently.

"Don't worry, I won't let him; providing you keep your mouth shut. Now shall we be off?"

Nervously, Genis climbed onto the Rheaird with Zelos, suddenly afraid the guy would decide to drop him halfway there.

All worries, however, were washed away by a sudden sentence of Lloyd's, from way back at the beginning of their journey, entering his mind: _Do you mean the Seraphim or something?_

It all fit too well.

'Oh, Lloyd...what are you?'

* * *

Sheena winced slightly as Colette finished wrapping her shoulder. At least she had finally gotten the girl to stop apologizing for causing a few of her injuries.

"I'm really sorry I don't know any healing spells..."

Well, it was the small things that mattered, right?

"Colette, you do _not _have to apologize for not being able to heal! Or for defending yourself, for that matter! I'll be fine!" she shrilled, feeling slightly miffed. They had had one heck of a time stealing a new Rheaird from Yuan. And then getting through the Dimensional Transfer System had been enough to fray anyone's nerves. They should be dead, they really should have been killed. Yet they had not been. She still felt ready to hurl her guts up.

Amazingly, however, Colette seemed to be mostly unfazed by the whole ordeal. The stomachs of some people.

"I'm sorry..."

Sheena sighed. "You know, most people would be curious about where we are, not spending all their time apologizing." There was a faint hint of teasing in her voice, yet a definite hint of seriousness, too.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you'd tell me when you're ready."

Deciding not to drag the conversation out any further, Sheena rose to her feet, dragging the pretty blonde up with her.

"Come on, we should be off."

Nodding, Colette rose to her feet to fall in behind Sheena, who was more-or-less just relieved to have finally gotten the girl silent for a moment.

The two walked in silence for awhile, for which Sheena was grateful. They had managed to elude death by Yuan thus far, yet who could say how long that would last if she was not careful? The young ninja still was not sure just what she was going to do, either. Why exactly had she brought Colette here, anyway? Well, she _knew_ why, yet that did not help her solve the problems associated with the action. There was no way Sheena could bring the blonde to her home. No way. It was impossible to tell who the people of Mizuho would kill first: Colette, or Sheena herself.

"Um...Sheena?"

The black-haired girl was shocked out of her musings when Colette spoke.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you figured out where we're supposed to be going. Sorry if I bothered you."

Sheena was about to comment when she realized where they were. After arriving in Tethe'alla, they had managed to fly as far as the next slip of land—Flanoir was too cold to land in. Once they had arrived, she figured that they had been flying roughly south for a good span of time. Now, if her geography was right, then that meant they were near...Altamira. It was just her luck not to have thought of where to land ahead of time. Well, 'luck' probably was not the right word, but it sounded better than the reality.

"Sheena?"

For the second time in only a couple of minutes, Sheena found herself startled back to reality by the blonde.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out where we are."

Beside her, Colette looked over in shock. "Then...you don't know where we are?"

Sheena mentally cursed herself for allowing her unpreparedness to show. Colette was her _captive_. She needed to remember that; even if the blonde was a fairly compliant, willing captive.

Regaining her composure as best she could under the circumstances, Sheena motioned away toward the south.

"I'd say we're fairly close to Altamira...that's a resort town."

"Oh, so we're going to a resort...?" she asked, having never been to anything of the sort before.

Sheena sighed. Obviously Colette was confused. Honestly, the girl had every right to be. After everything Sheena had said, she then turned around and announced that they were going to a resort? Of course Colette had a right to be confused!

"Yeah, it should be just a few hours of walking from here."

"Oh, so that's where we're going so you can show me...?"

Sheena sighed as the girl trailed off. Had she been a more devious person, Sheena would have acted as though she knew exactly what she was doing. However, the thought never even crossed the black-haired girl's mind as she shook her head.

"No, Altamira's on...well, we're stuck on an island right now."

Colette just looked at her in confusion. "An island...?"

"Yeah, I think I probably didn't plan out where we were going very well."

"Well, we can get away right? To wherever it is we need to be?"

Sheena nodded. "We can just get a ship up around the northerly continent, and down to Sybak. From there it's only a few hours of hiking to the capital."

"Oh, okay! So how long will all of this take?"

Sheena shuddered slightly. She was talking about sailing around a continent, so...

"Um...suffice it to say it won't be a quick trip."

Colette nodded slowly. "But I can't stay for too long, what about Sylvarant?"

Sheena shook her head slowly. It pained her to say it, it really did. "Colette, I-I'm sorry, but you won't be going back." Sheena cringed slightly at the horrified look on the blonde's face at her words.

"Never? But...but I thought I was going to go home after you showed me that the Journey of Regeneration isn't good?"

Sheena could see the doubt and fear in Colette's blue eyes as she spoke of the journey. Obviously that had been hard for the girl to say.

"Colette...I don't want to kill you...I won't kill you! So, so...that means you're going to have to live here."

Colette just looked away, saying nothing.

With a sigh, Sheena fell silent, allowing both girls to get lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Lloyd furled his wings, allowing them to dissipate in the breeze as loose mana. They had finally arrived at the Tower of Salvation and the teen was not about to waste any time. They had to get into the tower, reroute the teleport pad, and get back out as quickly as was humanly possible. Getting caught could mean death. Or worse.

"C'mon," he commanded, not bothering to wait for the others as he began creeping forward.

Behind him, Zelos returned his Rheaird to its wingpack as Genis gazed up in awe at the tower looming thousands of feet over their heads.

"Z-Zelos..."

"Let's go, Kid," muttered the redhead, already following after the brunet now that he had deposited his wingpack in his bag.

Lloyd could easily hear the other two as they trotted after him. Gliding up the long staircase on light feet, he motioned them to stay silent as he crouched alongside the door, listening intently for any noises from inside the tower. Hearing nothing, the teen motioned the other two to follow him.

"How are we gonna get in, Lloyd?" Genis asked, looking at the door curiously.

"Like this," replied the brunet as he laid one hand on the stone tablet next to the door. With a loud creak and the sound of stone grating over stone, the doors slide open to reveal the interior of the Tower of Salvation.

"W-wow!" Genis shrilled, gazing inside, shock and confusion written all over his features.

"Shh!" Lloyd hissed in a low tone, motioning the other two to follow him as he crept inside the dark tower and looked around. Finally convinced that there was nobody around to threaten their safety, Lloyd led them to the warp pad at the end of the grotesque hallway, ignoring the shocked gasps emitting from the young half-elf as he followed after Lloyd.

"W-what are those?!"

"Ignore them, Kiddo, and stay quiet," Zelos told him, motioning their youngest member to keep walking.

Waiting until his two companions were on the pad, Lloyd pressed several buttons and braced himself as the familiar glow of teleportation consumed them.

As soon as they touched down, Lloyd tensed and reached for his swords, just in case. Motioning the other two to wait for him, he slunk forward, feet making scarce a sound as they pressed down softly on the stone floor. Slipping in behind one of the stone columns, he looked around, eyes missing no detail as he scanned the area.

Relaxing, the boy nodded back to the other two. The way was clear.

Walking toward the teen, Genis kept his eyes riveted on the ground, too nervous to look around.

"L-Lloyd? Are we going to be here long?"

The brunet opened his mouth to answer, only to be meet with the harsh sound of feet running heavily over stone. Whirling to face the threat, swords already half drawn, Lloyd let out a sharp cry as he was tackled to the ground by a heavy body.

* * *

_Well, this took longer than I had intended, but I'm happy with it. Life is busy, and finding time to write was not easy. Not between full-time University, two jobs, and a horse. Not to mention trying to have a social life. Can't forget reading all of Death Note in a week either. Then throwing together a Light Cosplay. ANYWAY, here you guys go! Complete with Cliffhanger. XD __You know you love me. Heheh. _

_Once again I'd like to express my gratitude to my beta, without whom this train-wreck of a fic would be more of a train-wreck._

_Don't forget people, your reviews inspire me ever so much. I love hearing from you all. I really do. Plus it gets you faster updates. So please, pay the pretty button a visit? –smiles-_


	15. What's in a Name

**Chapter Fifteen****:**

_**What's in a Name**_

"_Lloyd_!" came Genis' startled cry as the brunet struggled to get free from the heavy, furry mass that was crushing him to the floor. Rushing forward, the young half-elf freed his kendama, moving to loose the ball against Lloyd's attacker.

"Wait, Kid!" Zelos shouted, moving swiftly to block the attack with his still-sheathed sword.

"W-what? Zelos?" yelped a shocked Genis.

"Look," stated the redhead, pointing to where Lloyd lay, still crushed beneath the body of his furry assailant.

"I-it's going to kill him! We have to h—" he began, only to be cut off by the brunet's sudden chuckling.

"N-Noishe, get off of me!" Lloyd laughed, struggling to shift the heavy creature off himself.

"Wait...so you know that...erm, what is it?" Genis sputtered out, not really sure he was following what was happening.

Finally succeeding in freeing himself from the large creature, Lloyd brushed himself off, still chucking softly.

"I missed you too, Noishe."

With a soft whine, the green-spotted creature wagged its tail, although it was an up and down motion, as opposed to the normal side-to-side, that only proceeded to further confuse the young half-elf. What exactly was going on again? They had crept into the Tower of Salvation, by a means he did not understand, to rescue Colette, who had been kidnapped for reasons he did not comprehend, and taken to a place that should not exist. Or something. Now they were being attacked by some sort of white, green, and purple dog-thing!

And Lloyd was laughing. _Why_ was Lloyd laughing? Maybe the poor boy had finally snapped. They _had_ had a long day.

"Yo, Lloyd, better calm down before you give the brat over here a heart attack."

Thankfully, Zelos' comment was enough to snap Genis out of his shock enough to glare at the redhead.

"Shut up, Zelos."

Before the redhead could respond, Lloyd cut in, still smiling.

"Sorry, Genis. This is my...dog, Noishe."

Genis blinked. If it was Lloyd's...pet, why was it in the Tower of Salvation...wait, had he just called that thing a _dog_?! Call him crazy, but Genis was pretty darn certain that he had never seen a dog like that before.

"...what kind of...dog...looks like that?" he asked sceptically.

"Noishe's kind!"

Genis sighed, a very Lloyd-esque answer indeed.

"Noishe's kind? What kind is that?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I dunno."

Genis was about to challenge the statement when he was interrupted by Zelos.

"Hey, hey, I'm glad we're all interested in animals, but I can think of a few better places to have this conversation."

Genis wanted to retort, but he realised the sense in Zelos' statement.

"You're right, Zelos. We should go," Lloyd agreed, eager to drop the topic.

Genis finally nodded begrudgingly.

Without another word, the three young men slipped deeper into the tower, soft footfalls echoing eerily through the empty building.

* * *

Mithos Yggdrasill paced restlessly about his castle, his feet actually on the ground for once. Something was not right in the worlds—in _his_ worlds. He could feel it. What it was, he could not yet say. Kratos was out there with his whelp, guiding the Chosen on her journey, and this time, this time it _would_ be a success. He would make sure of that. Martel had been gone for too many years already. Four thousand too many, or he missed his guess.

Four thousand years was a long time for anyone to wait, and he had had enough of that. Martel would be brought back this time. She would be! No one was going to stand in his way this time. Kratos and Lloyd were there to see the Journey through, but...how far could he really trust them? Kratos had betrayed him once before, betrayed him for that _human_ woman. Sure, he had come back, but not of his own free will. Yggdrasill was also fairly certain that he had only returned to ensure the child's safety. Now, out in the world on their own, who knew what could happen. If Kratos turned on him again...

Wings popping out suddenly at the mere thought, Yggdrasill took to the air, vacating his castle in moments. There was no way he could let that happen again, he would see to it personally that Martel was revived, and if that meant leaving Derris-Kharlan, than that was a small price to pay.

Entering Welgaia, he quickly switched forms. It would not be enough to fool Kratos, but with his boss there, the seraph was not too likely to say anything. Lloyd too, in the off-chance that he figured it out. Yes, those two would behave; if they did not, then they would suffer the consequences.

Once he was confident that the city would not fall apart in his absence, Mithos stepped onto the teleportation pad, and allowed it to pull him downwards, into the Tower of Salvation's base. Yes, this time the 'Journey of Regeneration' would be a complete success...

* * *

Kratos was far from happy, his normally cool demeanour shaken. Not that he would ever let that show. Even Raine was not herself, worry cloudy in lavender eyes.

They had set off as soon as it was light enough, meaning to try and catch the youngsters before they got too far. Those three were going to be in such trouble once he caught up with them. Lloyd especially. Honestly, what was the boy thinking? _Was_ the boy thinking? Kratos was going to guess no. Lloyd was being a damned fool, running off on his own like that. Then again, Kratos supposed that that was part of what made Lloyd Lloyd. In that, he was ever so much like his mother.

Smiling fondly at the thought, Kratos barely registered it when Raine settled herself down on a large, stone outcropping, announcing calmly that it was time they ate.

Setting his own pack down, Kratos nodded in agreement. He was not hungry, of course, however he doubted that the same would be true of Raine. She had not eaten yet that day, since they had been on the road since daybreak without stopping. Judging by the sun, high in the seemingly endless confines of the sky, it was getting on midday, well past time to eat.

"Shall I make us lunch, Kratos?"

With only the two of them eating, Kratos decided that it would be perfectly safe to allow Raine to cook. When there had been others who could taste was one thing, but this way the only one going to suffer would be the half-elf herself. Maybe she would even learn something.

"Yes," he replied after a brief moment of thought.

While Raine eagerly began sorting out ingredients—so eagerly it was bordering on creepy—Kratos wandered a short distance away, lost in his thoughts. He knew where Lloyd had gone, yet as long as Raine was around she would be nothing more than a hindrance to his taking action. Still, leaving her behind would look suspicious, and killing her was out of the question. For now, he was just going to have to act as he had been by guiding her along without her knowing it. When they reached the Tower of Salvation...well, he would deal with that when the time came.

He could not slack off, however, time was essential. So long as Raine kept going as she was, it would not be a major issue, but if she showed any signs of slowing him then he would be forced to act. He would try to keep his cover if at all possible, but Lloyd...Lloyd was too important.

Lloyd was his and Anna's son...

* * *

"_Kratos!" _

_At his wife's voice, the auburn haired seraph turned, a concerned frown slowly coming to grace his lips._

"_Anna, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," he chided gently, walking over to catch her in a loving embrace. _

"_Kratos," Anna stated, chuckling gently, "I'm not a glass figurine. I won't break. Lying around all day was driving me insane."_

"_But Anna, y—"_

"_Kratos!" Anna exclaimed again, cutting him off firmly, hands on her hips."Stop fretting so much. Having a child is a natural process. Really. It's going to be fine."_

_With a gentle sigh, Kratos nodded. "I know, I just can't help but worry because it's you."_

_Anna laughed. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Interpret it as you like," he replied with a soft chuckle of his own._

"_Well, if that's the case...I suppose I should be upset with you," she told him, pushing out of his embrace, a frown gracing her lips while mischief danced in brown eyes. _

"_Anna...come on, you know what I meant."_

"_Do I?"_

"_Anna..." _

"_Kratos."_

_Without warning, Kratos blurred forward, catching his pregnant wife firmly around the waist and dug his face into her neck. _

"_Yes, you do."_

_Anna was unable to reply as she was suddenly consumed by a rack of giggling as Kratos began tickling her._

"_K-Kratos, s-s-stop!" _

"_What's the magic word?" _

"_P-please!"_

_Smiling himself, Kratos relented, instead wrapping his arms around her in a content hug. _

"_You really can be a jerk."_

_Kratos just chuckled._

_They stood in silence for several moments, content in one another's arms, before Anna spoke again, "say, Kratos, have you given any thoughts to naming our baby?"_

"_We don't even know what gender it is yet, Anna." _

"_I know...but you must have some ideas..."_

_The truth was, Kratos had already chosen just one name for each gender. For the moment, however, he would choose to stay quiet._

"_...what about you, Anna?"_

"_I...want to name it after one of my parents," she replied with a faint blush. "They...died so early, and will never get to meet my child. Or any of them, for that matter, and I..."_

_Tightening his arms around his love, Kratos nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Anna." _

_Silent for several moments longer, Anna finally spoke again, her stubborn side winning through to get herself an answer to her question. _

"_You still never answered me."_

_Kratos chuckled again at his wife's persistence._

"_I have..."_

"_Oh? Well, tell me!" _

"_I like your idea, Anna."_

"_Kratos! Our baby will need a middle name anyway!" _

_Finally relenting, Kratos told her, "Martel if it's a girl."_

_Squealing, Anna grinned brightly. _

"_Oh, Kratos! That's a lovely idea! What about a boy?"_

"_...I want our child to represent the hope of the world."_

"_So, that's explains Martel...but what about the other name?" she persisted._

"_...Mithos." Following the statement, Anna was silent for so long that Kratos began to regret telling her. Maybe he never should have said anything at all._

"_You...told me the truth. About what Mithos really did...and...and I think it's a wonderful idea. Our baby can be like...the worlds' saviour! Only he or she will do it properly. Like Martel and Mithos wanted, back before Martel died."_

_Kratos smiled at her words, relieved that she saw what he had meant behind the names._

"_I'm glad you like it, but for now you need to get back to bed."_

_With a sigh, Anna finally relented and allowed Kratos to lead her off. Two days later, Lloyd Mithos Aurion was welcomed into the world by two very loving parents. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Kratos? Kratos!"

Kratos was shocked out of his thoughts by Raine's voice calling to him. Looking up, he noted that she seemed to be done cooking...whatever that stuff was.

Sometimes he was relieved that he could not taste. Especially not if that...well, it certainly did not deserve the title 'food', was any indication.

Accepting the plate offered to him with barely a second glance, Kratos scooped up a glob and popped it into his mouth without a second thought. Chewing absentmindedly, still distracted by his previous thoughts, it was a careful few moments until the seraph began gagging.

"What is that?" he demanded, once he had regained his dignity...and taken a long drought of water.

"It's squid mixed with garlic, onion, milk, konjac, bread, miso, banana, and topped with cheese!" the half-elf recited proudly.

As awful as the mixture sounded, it hardly deserved the reaction he had received from it. There had to be something more...

"Oh! I forgot, there's tomato too."

Kratos gagged again.

Raising her eyebrow, Raine turned to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"I apologise. It's just that I am not a...fan of tomatoes."

"That's funny, you know, Lloyd's the same way. He'll eat anything except tomato."

Clearing his throat, Kratos nodded. "Is that so? I can't blame him."

"Personally, I think it is going to be magnificent!" Raine exclaimed, an eerie light in her lavender eyes.

Kratos could only wince quietly to himself as he watched her take a massive spoonful and pop it into her own mouth...and then run to the stream nearby, submerging her head completely.

When she finally re-emerged, Kratos shook his head slowly.

"How was it?"

"Hm...I think it needed some salt."

Shaking his head, Kratos dug a loaf of bread out of their packs and tossed it to her.

"Come on, we can eat as we travel."

As the two set off once again, Kratos scraped the remainder of the 'food' into a small hole he had dug, saying it was not fair to the wildlife to leave such an abomination to them.

Raine agreed.

* * *

Colette gazed around at her surroundings in wonder. She had never, in all of her life, seen such a large town. Palmacosta looked like a village in comparison. To her left, Sheena was counting their gald, trying to figure out how far it would get them. It was really a shame that rheaird thing was out of fuel, or whatever it ran on. It was a handy thing to use.

"How much do we have?" Colette asked, glancing over to the money pouch. The two had pooled their money to pay for things like food, a place to sleep, and the boat expenses.

"Enough, I hope..." Sheena replied with a sigh, not looking overly optimistic. "But we won't know until we ask. Let's head on down to the docks."

Nodding, Colette followed her further on through the town, away from the resort, to where the docks were hidden away for access by the townspeople, and tourists coming and going.

Together the two descended a shallow slope down to the wooden docks. Colette was then quickly dragged out onto the pier, to where several boats were tied, bobbing restlessly on their mooring ropes. As Sheena sought out a captain for one of the larger passenger vessels, the blonde Chosen set off to explore the area. The piers here really were very nice. The planks barely squeaked at all, and she was not afraid of falling in, like she had been at Thoda. Then again, Thoda also used wash tubs for boats, so maybe that was not really the greatest representative she could have chosen for Sylvarant. Still, the point was, the docks here really were very nice...

"Colette? Colette!"

"Huh, wha-?" Colette yelped in surprise. She really had been zoned out not to notice the young kunouichi calling to her like that.

"Honestly, you really are the most out-of-it person I have ever met..."

"Heh...sorry."

Sheena chuckled. "Nah, don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know that I found someone willing to take us on."

"That's wonderful!"

"There is one problem though."

"Why? What is it?"

"We can't possibly afford to go all the way to Meltokio; it's way too expensive. For now, we can barely afford to get to Ozette...and even still, we're going to have to do some work on the ship if we want anything left over for our trip from there to Meltokio. Ozette isn't a very friendly village."

Colette nodded slowly, drinking in all of the information Sheena was feeding to her. She had no idea where any of these places were, so she would just have to take Sheena's word for it.

"So...how far is Meltokio from Ozette?" she finally asked, tripping slightly over the foreign names.

Sheena shook her head. "Far enough."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I don't see any point in waiting around here."

"Well, the boat doesn't leave until tomorrow morning, so we might as well look around for awhile. There's an amusement park here, want to check it out?"

"Is that okay?" Colette asked, wondering how they could afford any recreation.

"Not really, but I think you need it, don't you?"

Colette was about to adamantly refuse when the truth of Sheena's words hit her. It was true. It was _so_ true. Everything that happened to her...she had managed to push it to the back of her mind thus far, due to all that was going on. Now that they were stopped for awhile, however, suddenly everything was crashing down on her.

"Admit it, Colette. You need a break, and some good entertainment. You've gone through enough lately. Let's just have some fun."

Slowly, Colette nodded as she processed Sheena's words. "Yeah...but, what's an amusement park?"

Sheena laughed. "It's a place where you go on ride, and play games, and eat junk food. Things like that."

"Oh, really?" Colette replied, finally deciding that a little bit of entertainment would not hurt after all. "That sounds like fun! Let's go!"

Sheena nodded and set off, leading an emotionally exhausted Colette to the park, where they could just relax and forget for awhile.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?"

Sheena chuckled at the excitement that had invaded Colette as soon as they had set foot in the amusement park, her blue eyes dancing with excitement. The blonde Chosen had been everywhere at once, trying to see and do everything.

"It's a Ferris Wheel; it takes you around in a big circle. It gives you a nice view up high, not as good as the rheairds, but still nice. Want to try it?" When Colette finally shook her head, Sheena sighed inwardly before asking, "well, what would you like to do?"

"Can we try those?" Colette finally asked, pointing to the Teacups.

Sheena nodded and led her over to the ride. Paying the man, the two got into their cup. Once they were settled, Sheena finally laughed.

"Figures you would pick a ride like this. It just seems...you."

Colette laughed with her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Roller Coaster doesn't seem your style, and you didn't want to ride the Ferris Wheel. That doesn't leave much else anyway," she pointed out as the ride began.

"Yeah...I mean, I get a lot of heights normally, so..."

"Yeah, I can believe that." Lowering her voice, Sheena indicated Colette's back in awe, "I mean...I can't believe you really have _wings_. I mean, that's so...unbelievable."

Colette just laughed.

"But really, how many people do you know that have wings?"

"Not many, only...Father and I."

Sheena was shocked. "You _father_ has wings? Really? That's...wow."

"Well...I think he's my father. He says he is, but...he didn't raise me, or anything."

"Oh...well then, how is he your father...?" Sheena asked, knowing she sounded stupid, but unable to keep silent. To her, however, blood relation was not when made family.

"Colette just smiled. "I guess he's not, really..."

"Exactly, your family is the one who raised you. I mean...well, I guess it's weird. He's still family, but he's not _family_. Am I making any sense?"

"You mean...he's like a relative?"

"Yes!" Sheena agreed, nodding. "He's a relative, but not really your 'dad,' or anything."

The two fell silent for a moment before Colette spoke again, "what about you, Sheena? What's your family like?"

Shocked by the sudden shift in conversation, Sheena fell silent for several moments before speaking slowly. "I...don't have any birth family. My grandfather found me and raised me to become a ninja. Other than that, I don't know anything about who I am, or was. That's fine though. Mizuho is my home, I don't need any others."

Colette smiled. "Yeah, that's how I feel too."

As they departed from the amusement park several hours later, Sheena felt as though they had bonded on a new level. Now even more certain than ever before that she could not kill the pretty Chosen, she even felt determined to protect her. No matter what.

* * *

Zelos led the way carefully into Welgaia. If they were going to get into Tethe'alla, then first off they would need to reroute the warp pad to actually take them there. Creeping through the area silently, Lloyd and Genis at his heels, he thanked fate, not for the first time, that Genis was a half-elf. So long as they did not bump into anyone important, they should get away easily. With himself and Lloyd being recognised, then no questions should be raised as to their intentions. Unless, of course, they ran into someone who knew that Lloyd was supposed to be in Sylvarant. Then all hell would break loose.

"Lloyd Aurion and Zelos Wilder, I never expected to see you two here."

The whole party froze and, as one, turned to face the half-elf who had spoken.

"Forcystus," came Lloyd's response, his voice tinged with nervousness.

"No, really Lloyd, I would be quite interested in hearing about why you're here when you're supposed to be watching the Chosen."

Zelos listened carefully to the exchange, ready to interfere should it come to that. It was just their luck to meet one of the Cardinals that recognised him as well as Lloyd. He knew that few of the cardinals knew both himself and Lloyd. What he did not know, however, was how _well_ Forcystus recognised Lloyd, or what sort of relationship the two had. None of that mattered right now, anyway, as the half-elf had just become a very real danger to them. While what they were doing was not exactly bad, if Yggdrasill learned that they had lost the Chosen...well, then Sheena's life would be in direct danger also. He could not let that happen.

"How do you know that?"

Zelos raised an eyebrow at Lloyd's words. So Forcystus had not known that Lloyd was guarding the Chosen? Well, that was interesting. If that was the case, then who could say how much any of the other Cardinals knew?

"I looked into it. It seemed too curious to me, to see the only son of a seraph running around and causing me trouble."

Behind him, Zelos heard Genis gasp audibly. This was not good. The bratty half-elf was not supposed to find out about that! Now he was really going to have to keep an eye on the kid.

"And what about you, Wilder? I hardly see a reason for Tethe'alla's own Chosen One to be helping with Sylvarant's Regeneration Journey. You surely realise what success for her would mean for you, do you not?"

The sound of Zelos' sword clearing its scabbard drowned out Genis' second gasp. "You know what? You're really starting to piss me off. Lloyd outranks you in this system, so who are you to question what he does to help the Journey of Regeneration?"

"Zelos, calm down."

Ignoring Lloyd's words, Zelos carried right on speaking, "it's hardly your place to even _think_ about that. Just carry on harvesting your humans, half-elf, and stop questioning your superiors. The world will be Regenerated, and this time will be the last time. No way do I want anything to do with this game. Chosen One is a crappy title anyway."

This time, Lloyd's gasp mirrored Genis' perfectly, but Zelos did not regret speaking for one moment. If they were to silence Forcystus, then they were going to have to overpower him completely. Even the slightest hint of suspicion would likely send the Cardinal running to Yggdrasill. Right now, that was the last thing that they needed happening.

"Fine...go on your way. Just remember this: if you cause any trouble for Lord Yggdrasill, I will personally hunt you all down."

"Speaking of Lord Yggdrasill, he in?" Lloyd ask, looking bored with the threat.

Zelos smirked inwardly at Lloyd's words. Perfect cover up. Forcystus would have no real reason to tell Yggdrasill about them if he believed that they were there to see him. He highly doubted the Cardinal was the type to bother checking with someone to make sure they had been to see him.

"No, actually. He left just a little while ago. I think he was heading for Sylvarant. You should be able to catch him if you hurry along."

Zelos saw the faintest flicker of fear enter his friend's eyes as Lloyd nodded.

"Well then, I suppose this was a wasted trip. Let's go back. C'mon, Noishe."

Without another word, the trio departed with Noishe trotting at their heels.

"Zelos, did you check the destination?"

Shaking his head, Zelos stepped over to the control panel for the warp pad. Why it had to be located away from the pad itself, he would never understand. Now all he had to do was set it to Tethe'alla and they could be off.

Switching the dial, Zelos made sure to mutter about angels messing with the dials for the benefit of any who might be eavesdropping—specifically Forcystus.

"There, we're good to go!"

The small group then hurried on, intent on getting to Tethe'alla without any further trouble.

* * *

After they had departed, Forcystus strode over to the control panel and gazed at it in curiosity. Shaking his head, the half-elf could not help but wonder why it was now set to Tethe'alla if they were supposedly heading back to Sylvarant.

Clearly those three would need some watching.

Speaking of three, just who was the half-elf kid that was with them? Forcystus could not quite put his finger on it, but he got the feeling he had seen the boy before...

Well, it did not matter right now. For now, he was going to have to head back to Sylvarant himself. He had a ranch to run.

He was most certainly not going to forget this incident though...

* * *

_Well now, that was fun to write. –grins- I realise that the story is probably getting retarded. Don't worry, I plan to do a recap in the near future. I hope that will help everyone who's getting lost. Myself included. DX _

_Once again, many thanks to all who review, I love you all dearly! We're nearly at 100, think you guys can get me there this chapter? Please? –heart- _

_Also, eternal thanks to my beta: Baby Kat Snophlake. You. Are. Awesome. _

_Look for the next chapter sometime in January, I hope. Until then, guys! Thnaks for reading, and please review! _


	16. Revelations

**Chapter Sixteen****:**

_**Revelations**_

"_Kratos, come over here, please!"_

_At his wife's request, the auburn-haired man tossed a final log onto the fire he was feeding and made his way over to her._

"_Kratos, could you take Lloyd for a few minutes, please?" Anna asked, looking utterly overwhelmed. She was trying to sort out ingredients for supper with the three-year-old toddler hanging off of her. _

_With an amused smile, the tall seraph bent down and scooped the youngster up into his arms. His poor, dear wife looked like she could use a break. _

"_Anna, why don't you take a break? I will make supper," he offered, keeping firm hold of the squirming Lloyd._

"_What, and I watch that scoundrel?" Anna asked with a playful smile. "No way, mister. I'll cook."_

_Chuckling, Kratos leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the top of his love's head before walking away, bringing his disgruntled son with him. _

"_Mommy! Warra pway mommy!" _

_Ruffling the soft, brown hair of his son, Kratos shook his head. "No, Lloyd. Mommy's busy making your supper right now."_

_Lloyd pouted cutely, squirming in his father's arms until he could see Kratos' face. _

"_Pway wiff Daddy?"_

_Kratos nodded. "Yes Lloyd, I'll play with you," he told the boy, setting Lloyd down so he could scurry along on his own. "What would you like to do, Lloyd?" _

"_Staws!" _

"_Stars don't come out until later, Lloyd. We can't go stargazing right now," he told the boy. "We can go later, though." _

"_Pway wiff Noishy?" _

"_Yes Lloyd, we can play with Noishe."_

"_Yay! Noishy!" Lloyd called out, scurrying off to find the protozoan. _

_Chuckling, Kratos followed his son at a more sedate pace, and gazed fondly at the scene of his life-long companion bounding up to nuzzle his son. Ironically, life had probably never been harder for him, constantly on the run with his family, yet it had also never been better. _

_As the boy and dog-like creature rolled around in the soft forest undergrowth, Kratos felt a wave of contentment wash over him. This was his life now, and he would not have it any other way. His wife, just a few metres away, was making them all supper, his son and Noishe, playing together..._

_He really, truly loved it. _

"_Kratos, Lloyd, dinner's ready!"_

_Kratos was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his wife's voice. Had he really been out of it for that long? Glancing over to his son, Kratos chuckled at the sight of Lloyd slumped against Noishe, napping. It seemed he had been out of it for awhile. _

_Scooping the now-tired boy into his arms, the seraph ruffled Lloyd's brown looks until his eyes slowly crept open. _

"_Daddy...?"_

"_Come on, Lloyd, let's go get supper. Mommy worked very hard to make it for us." _

_Kratos smiled as his small son made a soft noise of agreement, already snuggling deeper into his father's strong embrace. _

_Stepping into the glow of the fire Anna had started, Kratos set their son down with a shrug. _

"_Seems he tired himself out."_

_Anna chuckled. "Well, guess we'll just have to wait for him to come round to feed him." _

"_You go ahead and eat, I'll see to him."_

_Nodding, Anna set to filling her bowl with the warm chowder she had just prepared._

_As she set to eating, Kratos laid out a soft blanket, pulled from his bedroll, and set Lloyd down on it. _

_As the toddler napped, Anna and Kratos enjoyed the moment of peace that contrasted so drastically with their lifestyle of living on the run._

"_You seem happy today."_

_Looking over at Anna, Kratos smiled in response to her statement, "that's because I am." _

_Anna laughed, "I'm glad to hear it. You're too serious sometimes." _

"_With good reason, Anna."_

"_Well, yes, but there's nothing wrong with enjoying life, either."_

"_Indeed, there is not." _

_The remainder of the evening passed with peaceful tranquility for the small family, and as evening fell, Kratos collected the now wide-awake toddler and set him upon his shoulders._

"_Go see staws?"_

"_Yes, Lloyd, we're going to see the stars." _

"_Yay!"_

_Smiling at the boy's enthusiasm, Kratos walked out of the thick canopy of the trees so the two could gaze up into the endless expanse of the night sky. _

"_Do you remember what I taught you?"_

"_Mhmm!" affirmed the toddler, lifting one hand to point to the sky. "Bwave Vespewia!" _

"_Yes, Lloyd, that's the constellation Brave Vesperia. It was very famous back in ancient times. The star at the top, Ente, was used by ships to navigate at night. Can you point out any more to me?"_

_The two passed a good hour discussing stars and their formations. When Lloyd finally dozed off, still seated on his father's shoulders, Kratos carried the boy back and set him down next to his mother. _

"_You two have fun?"_

_Settling himself down on the other side of the sleeping toddler, Kratos smiled. "Yes, we did."_

"_That's good. I'm...glad to see the two of you enjoying life."_

_Kratos knew what Anna meant, yet he held his silence, only gracing her with a loving smile._

"_Actually, Kratos...there was something I wanted to tell you."_

"_Oh, what is it?"_

"_Well, it's just..."_

_As Kratos listened, he could not stop a look of shock from spreading over his features. _

_

* * *

  
_

Genis had a lot to think about. Even for a child as intelligent as he himself was, it was hard to get his head around everything that had happened recently. Lloyd was the only son of a seraph? What did that mean? It only served to further tie in with other hints that the boy had dropped. He could remember one specific incident after they had left Martel Temple, when Lloyd had yelled at Colette.

_Do you mean the seraphim or something?_

He had not given it much thought at the time, but looking back on it, it all made sense. If Lloyd had been hiding something like this, well, it was no wonder he would be jealous of the secret.

The real question was: why was he hiding it? Well, besides the obvious reason. Then there was the issue with Zelos. Tethe'alla's Chosen? What did that mean?

He certainly had a lot to think about.

"Whee!"

Shocked out of his thoughts by Lloyd's cry, the half-elf glanced up just in time to see Lloyd rush by on Noishe's back, one hand raised in the air.

"Hey there, Hun, careful!" Zelos cried, rushing over to grab the brunet only moments before the protozoan swerved sharply and threw Lloyd off.

Genis just rolled his eyes. Would those two ever grow up?

"Don't we have a job to do?" Genis demanded, stalking over to where his two companions were laying on their backs, laughing like children. Honestly, at first Genis had been over-awed at his surroundings—there was so much mana!—and therefore too distracted to chivvy the others on. Now, however, he was getting impatient. They had been in Tethe'alla for at least two hours now, and had only moved far enough to be out of sight of the Tower of Salvation.

"Hm? Oh!" Lloyd yelped, quickly sitting up. "Sorry, but I think we're going to wait until nightfall to move again. We're going to have to fly, so I'd rather do so under cover of night.

Well, that did make sense, but why had Lloyd waited until now to tell him? With a sigh, Genis plopped to the ground, all the while muttering about 'stupid, annoying Lloyd'.

"Hey, come join us, Genis!"

"No thanks. I think I'll get some sleep..."

"Suit yourself. Let's have a cook-off, Zelos!"

"Oh-ho, you're so on!"

Spreading out his blankets, Genis dropped onto them and almost immediately drifted off to the sounds of his two friends competing over finding ingredients.

Honestly, where _did_ those two get their energy?

* * *

When Lloyd woke Genis some hours later, dusk was just beginning to paint its canvas over the mountains. Stretching shadows obscured the ground, making visibility difficult within the forest where they were hidden. At least, Genis was having difficulty seeing. He could not help but notice that the other two seemed to be moving with little difficulty, though. Lloyd he supposed he could understand, but why Zelos too?

"Lloyd...we're friends, right?"

"Of course!" Lloyd replied as he knelt to help Genis pack his things. "Why would you even have to ask?"

"Then...why are you hiding everything from me?"

Lloyd stopped and looked over at the half-elf. "W-what?"

"You won't tell me anything! All I get are half-assed hints about what's really going on!"

As Lloyd stared at him, Genis heard a chuckle from behind him. "The kid's got a point, Lloyd."

Averting his eyes to the forest floor, Lloyd sighed and shook his head. "I-I know, Zelos, but...you know I can't say anything."

"Yeah, I know," Zelos muttered, patting the boy's shoulder. "Hey, kid, just leave him alone, okay?"

"Zelos...how?" he demanded, folding his arms. "How do you expect me to trust you if that's all you have to say? Both of you! You ask me to just follow you blindly into who knows what kind of trouble, and tell me nothing!"

"Some knowledge is more dangerous to have than not."

"Huh?"

"Zelos is saying that it could be worse for you if you knew everything than not."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means we can't tell you because we could all be in trouble if you said anything, Genis! _Anything_!"

"So you don't trust me?"

At that, Lloyd and Zelos exchanged glances.

"Y-you really don't, do you?"

"It's not that, Genis...it's just that, well, we're going to have to ask you to trust us for a little longer. Please," Lloyd begged.

"Let's just find Colette," Genis finally snapped. Once they had done that then maybe they could talk again.

Maybe.

* * *

Lloyd let out a long sigh when Genis finally relented, even if just for the moment. Still, anything was better than his interrogation. There was some knowledge people were better off not having, and the truth about the Journey of Regeneration fell into that category.

"So...if you're the Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos...then does that mean you can fly like Colette?"

Lloyd glanced at the half-elf, somewhat relieved that the secret was out. Thankfully Genis had proven himself sharper than the average twelve-year-old.

"Heh, well, I guess this saves the problem of having to have some walking while Lloydie flies."

"Lloydie?" the brunet demanded, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Just a matter of who carries the brat, and who carries Noishe."

"I'm not a brat!" Genis snapped, folding his arms. "And maybe I don't _trust_ either of you enough to carry me!"

"You wanna be left behind, Kid? Because that can easily be arranged."

"Both of you, stop it! We have to work together if we want to rescue Colette! So stop arguing and let's just go."

Genis muttered something Lloyd did not quite catch, but thankfully stopped arguing and instead shouldered his pack. "Fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lloyd reached down to ruffle the protozoan's ears. "You wanna come, Noishe, or would you rather stay here?"

With a soft whine, the large, dog-like creature rubbed his head into Lloyd's hand. Catching the boy's sleeve in his teeth, he tugged lightly on it, whining still.

"Alright, alright," Lloyd said with a chuckle. "I won't leave you."

"Zelos, can you take Noishe, and I'll take Genis?"

"Yeah, yeah," the redheaded Chosen muttered, though Lloyd knew he was more than a little relieved at not having to take Genis. Those two just did not get along.

"Where are we heading first, Hun?"

With a slight grimace at the nickname—he should have been used to it, but he was not. Getting used to a name like that was easier said than done—Lloyd stared up at the sky, to where stars were just beginning to dot the vast expanse. Thinking, the brunet finally let out a long, tired sigh as he made his decision.

"Well, my original plan was to split up, but maybe that wouldn't be a good idea. So I guess we should start from around the Renegade Base and go from there?"

Zelos nodded his agreement, much to Lloyd's relief. They did not really have much to start with, only the location of where the two would have come out from. So all they could do would be check nearby towns and hope they found something. Not very efficient, but it would have to do.

"I doubt they could get even as far as Sybak on the fuel they had," Zelos pointed out as he crouched down. Watching him, Lloyd finally nodded as the Chosen used his sword point to draw a rough map in the dirt. "So that leaves Flanoir, Altamira, and Ozette. Flanoir seems likely, since it's so close, but it's not the only option. We can't rule out the others."

Lloyd nodded bending down to Zelos' level as he did so. "So what should we do? That's a pretty big radius, and they could always move."

"That's a problem we'll have to deal with if it comes to it. For now I think we should use our heads and check these places."

"Where first? Ozette? They're both pretty close by."

Zelos nodded. "Why don't we go with your original plan, and split up? You can check those two, while I head to Altamira. Then we can meet up in Flanoir."

"Okay, but on one condition," Lloyd finally said after thinking for a moment.

"What's that, Hun?"

"I go to Altamira."

"Wh-what? But Hun...the hunnies..." Zelos whined, eyes pleading.

"Exactly. You'd be too distracted by women in bathing suits to see if they walked under your nose."

After thinking for a moment, Zelos blurted out, "W-wait! Hun! I got it!"

"Hm?"

"I can't go to Ozette, the people there might try to eat Noishe. They're weird enough," he said, trying to look concerned.

Lloyd sighed. Stood to reason what Zelos had 'gotten' was an excuse to go to Altamira.

"And here I thought you had realised something important..."

"Dude, that was harsh, Lloyd."

"Well, anyway," Lloyd stated, tone firming, "just get him to wait outside. Now is not the time for woman hunting."

"Aw, Hun, do I detect jealousy in your tone?"

Rolling his eyes, Lloyd favoured Zelos' reply with a smack to the head.

"Get serious, Zelos!"

Laughing, Zelos rubbed at the spot where Lloyd had hit him.

"Anyway, let's go. Genis?" Looking around, Lloyd's eyes widened. "Zelos...where's Genis?"

Following Lloyd's example, Zelos looked around the campsite, a frown marring his pretty features.

"Not here, that's for sure."

"Well c'mon, we have to find him!"

"If the kid ran off, let him go. He can't do much harm here. We can find him after we find Sheena and Colette."

"That's not funny, Zelos!"

"And neither is his little prank. Lord Yggdrasill will kill us both if we lose Colette though, you know _that_," Zelos finally said, tone completely serious for once.

"He could die if we leave him out here! There are monsters everywhere!"

"That's the choice he made leaving us."

Glaring at the redhead, Lloyd shook his head. "Fine, you go, but I'm looking for Genis. Noishe!"

As Lloyd ran of, Zelos just sighed.

* * *

From off in the trees surrounding the camp, Genis smiled despite himself. At least Lloyd seemed to care whether he lived or not. That would be enough for him to trust the brunet, at least a bit. Enough for this one venture, anyway, but only because he had to.

Stepping out of the trees, he waved to Lloyd.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom."

"You could have told us that, Brat," Zelos all but hissed. "Now let's go."

Sticking his tongue out at Zelos' retreating back, Genis walked over to Lloyd, who was coming toward them with Noishe.

Noishe...now that was one interesting creature. He could easily have led Lloyd right to Genis, but he had not. Why? Had the creature somehow sensed Genis' true intent, and let him hide so he could see that Lloyd was trustful?

Now, that was crazy. It was just an animal, right?

...right?

"We ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lloyd replied, "we're heading to Altamira, while Zelos and Noishe are going to check Ozette. After that we're going to meet up in Flanoir. They'll probably be in Flanoir, but it's also the hardest area for them to leave, so we're going to check the others first."

Genis nodded. He was pleased that Lloyd was not keeping anything back from his discussion with Zelos, even though he himself knew nothing about the geography of Tethe'alla.

"Okay, are we leaving, then?"

When Lloyd nodded, Genis moved to grab his things, and then the four of them split up, Genis and Lloyd to Altamira, Zelos and Noishe to Ozette.

* * *

Raine was exhausted by the time they arrived at Palmacosta late that evening. Following Kratos in, she immediately made for the inn. For all of her worry, there was no point in running herself until she collapsed, that would not help anyone.

"I am going to secure transportation for us."

Raine looked at Kratos in shock. Honestly, did the man never get tired? Well, she supposed that was his business.

"Okay, I'll get us rooms at the inn."

Nodding, Kratos walked off while Raine entered the large building. Booking two rooms, she left the innkeeper Kratos' name and went to her own room to collapse into bed and sleep. They would more than likely be on the road again early the following morning, so she was going to take this chance to sleep while she could.

Despite her exhaustion, Raine was tossing and turning for nearly an hour before sleep took her, her mind consumed with fear as to what she would do if something happened to Genis. Why would he run off without telling her? It did not make sense. He certainly was not the sort of child to behave so badly most of the time, so why? Was it Lloyd? That had to be it, she finally decided. The boy was a bad influence. Perhaps she never should have taken him along in the first place...

No, it was too late for those thoughts now. Right now she had to rest so the search could resume in the morning. Once she did finally drift off, Raine's sleep was upset by horrid dreams of Genis being hurt, captured, or, in the worst, even killed.

* * *

After parting with Raine, Kratos headed for the docks. He intended to secure transportation to the Tower of Salvation, the only problem was finding someone willing to make the journey.

After asking around, he was unsurprised that he had been unable to find any sailors willing to make such a dangerous trip. With a sigh, he slipped away from the town and took to the sky. He would have to go to Yuan for help.

Making the best time he could, the seraph landed before the doors of the Sylvarant Renegade Base several hours later. Pushing past the guards, he all but ran down the hallways, making straight for Yuan's chambers.

Without waiting for the guards to announce him, Kratos pushed inside, eyes immediately settling on where his old friend was settled down with a book.

"Good to see you have some free time."

Kratos did not miss the way Yuan frowned as he set down the book. He really had not been _that_ harsh about it. Had he?

"Kratos...to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I don't know what you're planning, Yuan, but Colette's gone, and Lloyd went after her."

"He can take care of himself, Kratos, he's a big boy."

"He was poisoned by a monster from Niflheim, Yuan. You know what that means. He could die without ever knowing what killed him. He needs proper treatment, and for that I need to get him back!"

As he had been speaking, Kratos watched Yuan's eyes grow slowly wider. They might not agree on much, but they both cared about Lloyd.

"You're in a hurry?" Yuan asked, already pulling his cape on. When Kratos nodded, he went on, "then tell me everything while we fly."

* * *

Yuan stood at Palmacosta's docks, waiting while Kratos went to get his one remaining companion. As they had travelled, the two had worked out a story to tell Raine. As far as she was concerned, Kratos had returned hours ago, after booking passage on Yuan's vessel. It was a lie, of course. The two had only just returned, and Yuan was certainly no ship's captain. He did, however, have a few boats stationed in Palmacosta, so laying claim to one of those, along with a crew, was no problem. Now all they had to do was pull off Yuan's own disguise. As unlikely as it was that Raine would recognise him from their little run-in in Triet, it was best not to take any chances. So, much to Yuan's chagrin, he found himself outfitted in a simple grey tunic and black pants—not even a _cape_! It felt odd without one—with his hair let down over his shoulders and bangs pushed back. Not his chosen style, by any stretch of the imagination.

Yuan looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, relieved to see that it was Kratos and Raine. He was getting sick of waiting.

"Kratos Aurion?" he asked, walking over to the two. He had to remember to act like he did not know Kratos. He was just a man meeting his client. Distracted as he was by his friend, Yuan failed to notice the way Raine gasped at the revelation of Kratos' last name.

"Yes. Are we ready to depart, Captain?"

Captain? Oh, right. Yuan was seriously going to have to get into his role better if he ever wanted this to go over right. Of course, perhaps he was not as into the deception as Kratos. Yuan honestly could not see why Kratos did not just ditch the female half-elf and go on his own. Then again, Kratos always had a reason. If he thought Lloyd was in immediate danger, then he would act as the situation required. Despite knowing that, Yuan could not help but feel that everything was moving too slowly...

"Uh, yes. Preparations are done, we can depart as soon as the two of you are ready," Yuan told them with a slight incline of his head.

"Shall we be off, then?"

Nodding, Yuan led them through the docks, to where the ship he had chosen was docked. Not his largest vessel, but more than adequate for the journey they were going to be making. It was also his flagship.

"Named after the Goddess? That's a presumptuous name..."

At the other half-elf's comment, Yuan's eyes jerked to the name painted on the side of the ship, _Martel's Grace_. Well, she could not be expected to know the truth. They _had_ been deceiving the world for over four thousand years.

"Yes, well, may she grant us her protection," Yuan muttered, his attention more on Kratos than anything else.

"This is something we have to do ourselves, no use begging someone else to do it for us."

Well, it seemed the woman was also surprisingly cynical. Not that Yuan minded; it was a refreshing change.

"She's afraid of sailing."

At the sound of Kratos' whispered words, Yuan glanced over at him. "Is she?"

"Yes, so watch it. It's not that she does not believe, she would just rather trust herself, than something that may or may not act at all."

Yuan nodded. It was a bit of a cryptic statement, but he knew what Kratos had meant.

"Well then, it's time we were off."

Nodding, Yuan boarded the ship and began barking orders to make way. He did not know a whole lot about captaining a ship, but he did know a bit. After all, four thousand years left a long time to learn things.

* * *

As the ship's sails were hoisted, billowing as they caught a powerful headwind, Kratos moved to the bow, watching the water as it rushed toward them.

'I'm coming, Lloyd.'

* * *

"Whee, it's so fast!"

Sheena smiled as Colette stood by the ship's railing, staring out over the roiling waves in excitement. It was...nice to see the blonde enjoying herself so much. Colette, Sheena had decided, had never deserved her lot in life. She deserved better.

"Having fun?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! I've never been on a ship that's so fast before!"

Sheena laughed at that, she very much doubted Colette had been on much in the way of 'ships' before, either.

"Well, there's plenty more where this comes from," she said, patting the railing. "In Tethe'alla we use mana to power our ships, like with Rheairds, so they're all a lot faster than you'd be used to."

"Wow, look at that!"

Sheena shook her head in amusement. Colette was not listening at all. Ever since they had boarded the _Shizel_ early that morning, the pretty blonde had been like this: overly excited with the attention span of a goldfish.

"Say, Sheena..."

"Hm?"

"How long did you say this trip was going to take again?"

Good grief, could the girl remember _anything_ for more than five minutes?

"That all depends on how the currents are flowing, and what kind of wind we have," Sheena explained, fighting to keep her voice patient. "But at the pace we're going, Captain says it should take about eleven or twelve days." Sure, Sheena did not really understand all of that herself, but Colette did not need to know that.

"Sheena?"

"What is it, Colette?" the young kunoichi asked with a sigh, missing the sudden seriousness that had entered the girl's voice.

"I'm going to be safe here, right? But...how will my friends now that I am?"

Sheena had, truth be told, been expecting the question for awhile, and was prepared to answer.

"I was thinking that, once you're safe and settled, I could take a letter to them, if you like. Just so they know you're safe."

"I-I...really want to see them again."

"I know. Perhaps someday..."

Nodding, the girl forced another smile to her lips. "Okay."

Sheena sighed to herself. This was going to be a long trip if Colette kept up these mood swings. Not that she blamed Colette, of course. It was just hard knowing how to treat a girl that seemed to fake a good mood one moment, and then genuinely be overjoyed the next.

Well, it was what she had chosen, so she was going to have to deal with it.

* * *

Mithos gazed around Sylvarant, his blue orbs taking in everything around the base of the Tower of Salvation. Clearly meeting up with the Chosen's group was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. He would likely not be able to follow Kratos' mana signature unless the man unleashed a very powerful spell. Which was not likely to happen.

Taking to the air, he decided to just visit towns, hopefully some civilians would have some idea where they were.

As he glided over the open water, the blond half-elf kept his eyes glued downward, and his sharp eyes did not miss the auburn-haired seraph standing at a ship's bow: Kratos. To be heading to the Tower of Salvation had to mean that... Had they seriously completed the seals so quickly? No, that was not possible. Had the seals all been broken he would have known before he left. So then why...?

Winging his way down, he plummeted like a stone into the water. Surfacing, he flailed about in the water, gasping for breath as he did so.

"H-help! _Heeeeelp_!"

Over on the ship, two pairs of eyes turned to the figure in the water, and then to each other, fear and unease faint, but present, in each.

* * *

_Well, this chapter took forever. Apologies for that. I wasn't particularly inspired by the review response for the last chapter (thanks to those who did take the time to say something!), so between that and playing/writing for other games, this fic got held up. A lot. I finally replayed the game again recently, though, so I got back into the mood for writing this fic. Hopefully it'll stick around. Inspiration is welcome, as always! _

_I mean to do a recap soon, that might be in the form of a chapter itself, or just as an add-on to chapter 17. We'll see. I just figure people could use one...? _

_Also, there are two references to other Tales games in this chapter. I don't own those any more than I do Symphonia. _

_As always, a huge thanks to my wondrous beta. You rock!  
_

_Well, I suppose that's about it. If you feel the need to drop me a line, please do. Reviews are my fuel to feed the fire that is this story. :D_


	17. Bonus: Shining Bind

_This chapter is intended as a bit of a recap as to what's going on in the story. Hopefully it succeeds in that task. There's a tiny bit of plot advancement, but not much. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bonus Chapter****:**

_**Shining Bind**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_"__You don't stand a chance... Shining Bind!__"_

"_Kaku ga chigau'n da yo...__ Shining Bind!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Mithos sat drying in the captain's cabin aboard _Martel's Grace_—he was still horrified that Yuan would dare name a mere ship after his sister. There could be little doubt as to who had named the ship, after all, seeing as how the other half-elf was playing captain.

Speaking of, just who had given Yuan permission to join the Journey of Regeneration, anyway? Last Mithos had heard, he had had tasks of his own. Tasks such as observing the progress of his Desians, among other things. He was not about to let his plans be ruined by people acting out of place. He was riding too much on the outcome of this particular Chosen. She could do it, she could revive Martel. He just knew it. There had never been such a perfect match in the past four thousand years.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that Zelos was not present—well, besides the apparent lack of Colette, also. That really pissed him off! Just what was Kratos playing at? Mithos was really starting to think that it was a good idea he had decided to take a first-hand look at the Journey of Regeneration. Clearly it was falling apart, and Mithos was not going to have any of that. No. Way. If only he could contact Wilder. That would really go a long way into figuring out what had happened. He knew Zelos would not dare to hide anything. He had no such confidence in Kratos and Yuan, however.

Settling the blanket higher upon his shoulders, Mithos pursed his lips, still deep in thought. Kratos and Yuan were up to something, he knew that much. Those two had been scheming together for far too many years. It had almost become second nature to him to just brush it off. After all, they had never done anything to hinder him before. It was not the time for them to be fighting him, though. Right now, more than ever before, they needed to work together! For Martel.

Dammit, where _was_ Zelos? He desperately wanted to hear the redheaded Chosen's report on matters. He had never sent the man to Sylvarant, but that certainly did not mean that he would not expect a report from the flamboyant Chosen. Eyes and ears could be used everywhere, even when they were not supposed to be there. In fact, had he thought of it before, he would have sent Zelos along from the get-go. The male Chosen wanted his freedom enough to be trustworthy. If only because Mithos himself was the only one who could grant that freedom.

He was going to have to have a talk with Kratos soon, he decided, throwing down the blanket and standing. He needed to find out what was going on.

* * *

"_Struggle against these holy chains. Shining Bind!"_

_"__Owari da! Seinaru kusari ni aragatte misero... Shining Bind!__"_

_

* * *

  
_

Kratos had been unprepared for Lord Yggdrasill's sudden arrival. Seriously, did his former apprentice honestly believe that Raine would buy his story about his boat sinking? If that had really happened, where was the debris? Raine was probably already going over that in her head.

The appearance of the childish seraph was also going to put a major hitch in Kratos' own plans. Kratos knew that Zelos played sides—everyone but Yggdrasill knew that—which meant that ordering him off on his next mission was going to be next to impossible with the blond man there.

It was all Yuan's fault. If his friend had not screwed up before, Zelos would have been free to follow his own orders to retrieve the items he needed. It was even because of that that he had been late to meet with Lloyd, a fact he was not happy about. As it was, everything seemed to be in jeopardy now. Kratos had no doubt that if Mithos got his hands back on Zelos, the redhead would be going nowhere. At least not anywhere under Kratos' orders. After all, the auburn-haired seraph was not quite so slow as to not realise that Yggdrasill was on to him and Yuan. Still, nothing short of death, or threat of death to Lloyd, would divert Kratos from his task now.

Yuan, on the other hand, was playing a very dangerous game of his own. The half-elf was trying to assassinate the Chosen, a foolish play in and of itself. Yet Kratos really did not care. So long as Lloyd was safe, Kratos really was more interested in his own plans. He had been hoping Zelos would complete his task before the end of the Journey of Regeneration, anyway. That did not look like it would be happening now, though.

Damn, but he really was going to have to rethink his plans. Still, there was little point in doing so now. There was no point in acting until he had a better grasp on the situation. Hasty actions would just lead to trouble.

Fingering his Flamberge, Kratos wandered the deck restlessly. Even his foiled plans paled in comparison to Lloyd. His son was in danger, and that really did bother Kratos. He regretted not acting upon the Niflheim poisoning sooner, yet he had not seen the reason before, since it had been sealed back for the time being, and other things were taking precedence. He had hoped to reach the Tower of Salvation before then, to get Lloyd real healing. Yet now all of that was blowing up in his face. It was not a pleasant experience. He was going to have to find Lloyd, and soon. He hoped the poison would hold back for awhile yet, but the sooner Lloyd was treated, the sooner Kratos could forget the problem entirely.

Soon now, Kratos knew he was going to have to act. Lloyd's safety came first. Yggdrasill could chew on that.

* * *

"_I'll show you what I'm made of! Take this! Shining Bind!"_

"_Ore-sama no honki, misete yaru yo! Kurai na! Shining Bind!__Utsukushi!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Zelos touched down well on the outskirts of Ozette, letting his wings dissipate even as he set Noishe down on the forest floor. They had made good time arriving, which was good. Noishe was not exactly the most enjoyable burden he had ever carried. Not that he minded. The protozoan had been a good friend to him, along with Lloyd, for years. Watching Noishe now, pounding through the ferns, made the trouble worth it.

Calling to Noishe, Zelos began the long trek to the town. He had considered taking off to make some reports, since he was finally alone and all, but had decided against it. At the moment he was pretty pressed for time, so that would not go over well. At least he knew Yuan would prefer he stay on task. Sure, acting to retrieve Colette was likely not on Yuan's agenda, but he _could_ see to it that the girl suffered an 'unfortunate accident' if he played his cards right. Which meant finding her without Lloyd around. It grated on him to even be thinking such things, but they were necessary. He was also going to have to get away from Noishe. The dog-like creature was surprisingly intelligent.

At least Kratos would not mind if he killed the girl. So long as Yggdrasill never learned, then he could set off on his mission for Kratos, and all would be well. Thankfully Kratos did not need a report from him, although the auburn-haired seraph was more than likely going to have a thing or two to say on his and Lloyd's little venture.

Then there was Yggdrasill himself, of course. The vicious half-elf was expecting Zelos to be helping out on the Journey of Regeneration, and, despite Zelos heading to Sylvarant on his own, would more than likely be expecting reports. Somehow.

It was a fine, tangled mess Zelos had made for himself. He had three people all with different goals, some of which completely contradicted one another, vying for his attention and skills. Mithos wanted the Chosen's success, Yuan wanted the Chosen dead or gone, and Kratos just wanted...things; and he played them all so he would definitely come out on top, one way or another. Just wonderful.

Yuan was another issue entirely. Zelos was supposed to be watching to make sure Sheena had safe passage to and from Sylvarant, and that she did not falter on her task. Yeah, a great mess he had made of things there. Not only had he failed to make sure Colette ended up dead, but he had also let Sheena make her own way back to Tethe'alla. Through an unstable system. As much as he had to not care about Colette, Sheena was another matter.

He very seriously hoped no harm had come to her.

Of course, then there was Lloyd. He was another matter entirely. Sure, Zelos did not have any true obligations to the spunky brunet, yet at the same time, he _did_. Lloyd had been his best friend for a long time, and he really cared for the boy. Whatever came out of the sides Zelos himself was playing, the redhead intended to see to it that Lloyd came out on top with him. There was nothing else for it. If anything happened to Lloyd, Zelos was not quite certain what he would do. In fact, if need be he would take Lloyd's safety over even his own.

The very fact that he was having those sorts of thoughts distressed him. Zelos had always been the sort to put number one first, caring for himself before anyone else. Yet that was changing, and had been ever since he had met Lloyd. Just what _did_ that mean? Could it be that...?

No, now was not the time to be having such thoughts. He needed to stay focused on the mission at hand. He could worry about it more when Lloyd was around. Maybe then he would have his answers.

With a start, Zelos glanced down to see Noishe tugging at his sleeve.

"Hahah, okay Noishe. I'm coming," he said with a soft chuckle as he quickened his pace. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

_"I'll destroy you! __Nothing will stop me!__"_

"_Fusege wa shimai! Watashi wo tomete mise yo!__"_

_

* * *

  
_

The tall man stood out in the snow, watching the way it drifted down with glowing, crimson eyes. He could _feel_ the power of Niflheim seeping from somewhere in this world. Somehow, it was breaking free. He was most certainly going to have to investigate this. Especially to the south of him. He could almost taste the reek of Niflheim's curse seeping up from there.

Oh yes. It required investigation.

* * *

_I assume most of you can figure out who the person at the end was. If not...well, too bad. :P That was the only real effort I put into forwarding the plot, and trust me when I say it's nothing much. At least not yet. With the way I write, that might change anytime..._

_Anyway, I need to give my thanks to everyone who helped me with this. First off is, as always, my awesome beta. You rock, girl! _

_Second are my friends, Emy and Kelly. Those two are freaking amazing. Really. They put up with me for three hours the other night trying to catch the Japanese audio of each Shining Bind from youtube videos. It was a lot of work. Of course, we then found the quotes on Aselia, which kind of defeated the purpose. We changed some things, though. The Japanese quote for the last one was not right on Aselia. I also added that first line of the English translation, since there wasn't one. Because it was so wrong for his. (The line's a bit improvised. He actually says something about breaking their defences, but I went with 'I'll destroy you'.)Other than that, it just let us check what we had, and fix some grammatical issues. We did pretty well, if I do say so myself. XD Zelos' English incantation is also terrible, by the way. He actually says something like "I'll show you I'm being serious! I hate you! Shining Bind!," but whatever. Knight of Ratatosk was made of fail anyway. _

_Anyway, I hope this helped people sort out some of what's going on in the story. I know it's turning out to be a long hull, but I will finish someday. _

_Also, the title for this was not just picked at random. I wanted to symbolise the fact that all three of Zelos, Kratos, and Mithos are, in their own ways, bound to Cruxis as securely as with chains. I thought their shared mystic arte served the purpose nicely. The last character...well, he doesn't even say 'Shining Bind,' so... XD _

_Apologies for the retardedly long author's note, and I hope you all enjoyed. See you in Chapter 17!_


	18. Lifelong Bonds

**Chapter Seventeen****:**

_**Lifelong Bonds **_

_"You can do it, Zelos!" _

_Zelos was not quite as confident as the brunet boy cheering him on, yet he steeled himself and prepared to jump. Yes, he, Zelos Wilder, was taking flying lessons. Admittedly, he probably could have selected a better instructor than Lloyd, but it was a bit too late now. With the cliff face dropping away under his feet like that, and all, he could not very well get picky. _

_"What are you waiting for? There's water down there if you fail! You'll be okay!"_

_Water? It looked more like rapids to him. Well, rapids were technically water, but not good water. Not the kind of water you wanted to land in after falling over a hundred feet off of a cliff. _

_"Zelos...?"_

_"Gimme a sec, Hun! Seriously, this cliff is hi—ugh!"_

_The redhead was not given a chance to finish his sentence, as Lloyd had crept up behind him, and promptly shoved him over the edge. _

_"I hate you!" he shrieked, iridescent, orange wings fluttering frantically in an effort to catch him as he fell._

_The boy in question merely laughed as he sailed easily beside his friend, his own glowing, blue wings easily catching the air as he flew. "It'll be fine, Zelos, you can do it! I—"_

_The rest of the brunet's words were lost on Zelos as he plunged, headfirst, into the rushing water below him. Emerging a moment later, and several metres further downstream from where he had entered, the Chosen proceeded to glare daggers at his closest friend. _

_"I seriously hate you!" he sputtered. Water rushed into his mouth as he struggled to keep his head above the water, even as the undercurrents tried to drag him under. "When I get—" The remainder of his words were washed away, leaving him too busy gagging to talk._

_Lloyd, oblivious to everything, hovered by and jerked the saturated boy into the air. "You okay? You shouldn't talk while in water like that..."_

_Zelos was forced to settle with an angry glare at the boy, due to his lungs still being occupied with heaving out what seemed to be gallons of water. Well, at least he was getting it all over Lloyd, he noted with some satisfaction. Served the boy right. _

_Once they had made it back to the cliff top, Zelos spent several minutes retching up water and coughing, all the while glaring at his friend. He was going to get him for that. _

_"You better yet?" Lloyd finally asked after a moment, patting and rubbing Zelos' back as he did so. "You sure swallowed a lot, didn't you?" _

_Well, how lovely of Lloyd to notice that __**now**__. Really. _

_"Yeah, I think so," he said with a slow nod. "But really, we need to rethink your methods..."_

_Zelos might as well have been speaking to the grass under them for all he was listened to. It was really frustrating, he realised, as Lloyd went on about 'trying again'. No way in hell was he going back up there!_

_...only Lloyd had other plans, Zelos realised as he once again found himself falling, wings frantically straining to catch him. He was far from sure how Lloyd got him up there. _

_Six trips later, he was still trying to figure that out. As Lloyd grabbed his arm, trying to drag him up yet again, Zelos snatched it back, glaring at the boy. _

_"Stop it, Lloyd! That's enough! This isn't working. You're going to kill me!" _

_"Stop being such a drama queen, Zelos. You'll be fine, and I think you're getting better."_

_"Better?" Zelos asked, incredulity clear on his face. "I fly like a penguinist." Which was, of course, not at all. _

_"Well then, what would you suggest?" Lloyd asked, haughtiness adding an edge to his tone._

_"Well, we __**could**__ always ask someone who knows what they're doing..."_

_ "I know what I'm doing! I can fly, see?" Lloyd demanded, jerking one finger back at his own wings. _

_"Well then, what did your dad do to teach you?"_

"_You really want to know?"_

_"Yes." Anything was better than what they were doing now._

_The sudden devilish glint in Lloyd's eyes made Zelos wish he had never asked._

_"Well then, follow me." _

_Bracing himself, Zelos followed after the other boy. If it was too bad, he could likely just refuse later. _

_---_

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

_Some time later, the two stood by a window in the upper reaches of the Tower of Salvation that overlooked Tethe'alla. _

"_Nope!" Lloyd sang cheerfully. "Now jump. Or do I have to push you again?"_

"_I am not jumping out of here! I'll be turned into the worlds' most devastating pancake!" Zelos cried, eyes wide._

"_Most devastating pancake?"_

"_Both worlds will weep over the loss of one as gorgeous as myself!"_

_Lloyd's only response was to give him a shove._

_As he fell, Zelos silently vowed to get his revenge, no matter what it took. Even if it meant haunting him as a ghost; which sadly seemed all too likely at the moment. _

"_C'mon, Zelos! Flap! You can do it!" _

_At Lloyd's prompting, Zelos hesitantly began altering mana levels in his body, almost instinctually; causing his wings to flap in an even tempo—something he had not managed before. _

"_H-hey...!" he exclaimed as his descent was suddenly jerked to almost a complete stop. "I'm...doing it?"_

"_Good! Now, just try to stop falling!" _

_Beating his wings faster, Zelos was overjoyed to find that he could do just as Lloyd had told him: he had stopped the descent!_

_Hovering there, thousands of feet over Tethe'alla, the redhead grinned broadly. "The amazing Zelos does it again!" he cheered, feeling confident. _

_It was at that moment that a gust of wind decided to shove the Chosen sideways, completely catching him off guard. "W-whoa!"_

"_Careful!" Lloyd warned. "Below the cloud line, that stuff's common, you have to get used to reading the wind, and being able to control your speed, angle, and direction. It's going to take a lot of practice."_

_It was nice of him to mention that now, Zelos thought with a groan. _

"_Don't worry, you have lots of time to practice before we reach the ground!"_

_Zelos groaned again. He should have said he was afraid of heights..._

_

* * *

  
_

Zelos could not stop a small smile from coming to his lips as he thought back to that day. He had learned, with time, yet that one life-threatening fall had really been what had done it, and he knew that. With his life in danger, his angelic-instincts had kicked in. So he really did owe at least that much to Lloyd. Yet he had also not been shy on his promises for revenge. That had been far too enjoyable.

At least for him.

With a start, the redhead realised that they had arrived at Ozette, the village almost springing up from the undergrowth.

Stepping back a bit, to better conceal them from prying eyes, Zelos knelt down to bring himself eye level with Noishe.

"Alright, buddy. You gotta stay here. I'll get you on the way back, okay?"

With a soft whine, the large protozoan nuzzled Zelos once before turning and dashing off, his large ears wiggling.

Straightening up, the tall Chosen smiled to himself before heading back to the village. Noishe was surprisingly intelligent, it should not be a problem meeting up with him again.

Looking around the small, secluded village, Zelos could scarce suppress a sigh. These people were..._weird_. Really. What kind of normal person would chose to live in a place like this? Certainly no one he would associate with. This was most certainly not the type of place he would ever choose to visit, that was for sure. Yet here he was, being forced to not only visit the place, but to actually talk to the citizens.

Just great.

Well, there was no point in putting it off any longer. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could leave.

...hopefully no one in this backwater, hick-town would recognise the Chosen.

"Can you move?"

Zelos gave a start when the low, monotonous voice sounded behind him. Jerking around, he was surprised to see a young girl behind him, dragging a large tree trunk behind her. A tree trunk that had to weigh significantly more then she herself did, or he missed his guess.

These people really were weird.

"Uh, well, maybe you can help me. I was just looking for two lovely ladies who might have come through her. One's blonde, the other has black hair," he told her, listing off a short description for each. "Have you seen them?"

"Please move."

Zelos gave a start when the girl droned on, making no acknowledgement that she had even heard him. Raising one eyebrow, he stepped aside, allowing the small girl to hurry on her way, dragging the log as though it weighed nothing.

"Well that was...freakish," he muttered to himself, once she was out of earshot.

""That's Presea, you should avoid her."

Zelos found himself jumping for the second time in as many minutes. Turning to look at the person who had spoken, he let out a breath to realise that he was completely normal looking. No gigantic trees with this one.

"Uh...yeah."

"So, what were you looking for? Perhaps I can help."

Shoving the girl from his mind, Zelos began describing Sheena and Colette once more. The sooner he got his information, the sooner he could leave.

* * *

"How do you stand him?"

They had been flying in silence for some time, now, and Lloyd started slightly at Genis' question.

"What do you mean?"

"Zelos...he's a jerk!"

Lloyd frowned. "Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about. Sure, he might be a bit...odd, but that's no reason to call him names, Genis."

"How can a guy like that be your best friend? You're better than that, Lloyd."

"Don't say that, Genis. We've been friends for years."

"I don't see how..."

Lloyd was getting rather annoyed with Genis' constant shots at Zelos. Sure, the redhead could be a bit cold, but then Lloyd was sure he knew the young man better than anyone living—except maybe Sebastian—and because of that he was willing to pardon some flaws in Zelos' personality.

"Just...drop it, Genis," he finally said with a sigh. "I don't want to argue about this."

That said, the two fell silent once more, the only sound being the sweep of Lloyd's wings as they flapped gently, carrying the boys over the water.

Sunrise saw the two just settling on the opposite side of the island from Altamira. They had not spoken anymore during the flight, and as they set off walking, neither said anything, instead focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

It pained Lloyd to know that such a large wedge had been driven between him and Genis, yet there was little he could do to fix things. At least not yet.

So it was that the walk to the city passed in complete silence. When they finally arrived, Lloyd could not suppress a smile as he watched Genis stare around in complete awe. Clearly the half-elf had never been to a resort before; which was unsurprising, all things considered.

"This place is...huge."

"Yeah, there's an amusement park, too. Someday maybe we can actually go there." Right now, though, they had to focus on the task at hand.

Genis nodded, suddenly serious once more.

"Right, let's ask around."

The two agreed to split up, asking various people on the street while putting forth the girls' descriptions.

An hour later, the two reunited on the steps of the inn to exchange information.

"Someone who looked like Sheena was seen around the docks yesterday," Genis said, folding his arms. "You learn anything?"

Lloyd nodded, that information worked with his own.

"Yeah, apparently the two were seen heading down there just this morning. Let's go check it out." With that, the two boys made there way down to the Altamira docks.

"Excuse me!" Lloyd called, making his way over to one of the ship captains he saw walking by.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, actually. We heard that two girls, friends of ours, departed from here this morning. Could you tell us what the destinations of this morning's departures are?"

The man frowned, staring at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"No can do, I'm afraid. I can't just go around handing out that sort of information."

Lloyd sighed inwardly. He had been afraid it would come to this.

"Look, Captain, it's really important that we find them," he said, pulling out a fat purse to bounce on his palm. "Surely you can give us a hand?"

The man licked his lips slowly, eyes watching the purse greedily.

"Well...maybe I can give you a hand. If it's important."

Lloyd smiled. "Of course, you must understand." He grabbed the purse by its drawstrings. "Of course, you'll take this for your troubles."

"Yes, yes...of course," the man murmured, eyes still riveted on the bag.

"Excellent. Now about those records?"

"Erm, yes, of course. Follow me."

Lloyd nodded and motioned for Genis to follow as the three set off for the office, which was located at the far end of the docks.

The walk there bored Lloyd, who took to bouncing the coins on his palm to occupy himself, earning him greedy stares from the sailors working around them. By the time they arrived, he had attracted the attention of nearly half of the dock's occupants.

Clearing his throat, the young captain shut the door behind them.

"Look...you two will understand if we act like you're booking passage?"

"Wh—"

Lloyd immediately cut Genis off, smiling warmly.

"Of course. Now those records?"

"Right, right..." the man said, quickly scanning a thick ledger. "It seems only two ships have departed so far today. One bound for Flanoir, and the other to Sybak, stopping at Ozette along the way."

Lloyd pursed his lips, shaking his head, before asking, "Any records of passengers?"

"Sorry, can't help you there. Both had passengers with their cargo, I don't know more than that."

Lloyd nodded slowly, moving to deposit the fat purse in the man's hand as he did so.

"Right, thank you. Genis?" That said, the two adolescents made their way back outside, leaving behind one very pleased man.

"You _bribed_ him?" Genis asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I did. Sometimes life requires some dirty moves, Genis."

Listening to Genis scoff, Lloyd could not help but smile sadly. The boy's upbringing was so innocent. It was a shame to show him the real world like this.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, they only left recently, and since they have to head in roughly the same direction, if we just scour the area we should be okay."

Genis nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Colette stood at the bow of the _Shizel_, enjoying the feeling of the sea breeze hitting her face, whipping long, blonde strands back out behind her like a streaming banner. She was going to have some nasty tangles later, but it was a small price to pay for such a feeling of exhilaration and freedom.

Hooking her elbows over the railing, she leaned forward, brilliant blue eyes staring at the roiling waters whipping the ship's bow. The speed of the ship caused a spray of salty water to fountain up, dispersing droplets of sparkling water through the air.

The whole situation, coupled with the thick smell of salt in the air, created quite the image for the energetic girl. Here, there was no 'captive and captor', or 'Chosen and Renegades'. Here, she could just be free.

Maybe not literally, but at least in spirit.

"Colette!"

Hearing her name yelled, Colette turned, a bright grin lighting up her face at the sight of her new friend.

"Sheena!" she greeted, waving enthusiastically.

"So this is where you were...I was worried."

Frowning in confusion, Colette tilted her head a bit to one side. Why was Sheena worried? It was not like there was anything here dangerous, and there was no way for her to run away, either. Even if she could run away, there was no way Colette would. Sylvarant was too far away.

Oh well, that did not matter, Colette felt bad for making her friend worry.

"I'm sorry!" For whatever reason, Colette's apology only served to make the young ninja sigh, only furthering the ditzy blonde's confusion. "Sheena?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I was just afraid you might have jumped, or something. Pretty dumb huh?"

"Colette shook her head adamantly, a bright smile on her face. "Nope! If I had fallen off, then I'd want you to come save me, so I'm glad you were looking for me!"

Watching Sheena, Colette heard the kunouichi mutter, "I never said 'fell'..." in a tone that made Colette think she was not meant to hear. The young Chosen was about to inquire as to what Sheena meant, yet was cut off as the other girl took her arm.

"Come on, we do have some work to do."

At first, Colette was confused, at least until remembrance struck. They were supposed to be helping out on the ship to help pay their way.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, today we're supposed to help with cleaning the hold and checking the cargo, you know, in case things have shifted. After that we have to clean the crews' cabins."

"Okay!" Colette agreed. "Let's go!"

Despite the Chosen's enthusiasm, Sheena discovered some hours later that the girl had likely never done a day of work in her life.

"Whoops!"

The black-haired girl winced as Colette's slim form went sailing by her, a small box smacking off the wall at almost the same time.

"Um, Colette...why don't you get the mop and start cleaning up? I'll take care of picking this up."

"Okay, Sheena!"

With a sigh of relief, she began picking up the boxes and restacking them neatly. Thankfully, Colette did not seem to have broken anything, or else they would have been in some serious trouble.

"There," Sheena muttered, letting out a sigh of relief as she set the last box on its stack, and moved to secure the netting that held the cargo in place.

"W-whoa!"

Steeling herself, Sheena turned slowly and barely stifled a groan at the scene before her. Honestly. How did the girl manage to get the bucket on her _head_? That took talent. A very special kind of talent, but a talent nonetheless.

"Colette, are you normally this clumsy?"

"Heheh, yeah. Sorry. Genis always used to get after me for it..."

"Well, the water had to get on the floor anyway, so let's just mop up."

"Okay! I'll do it!" the girl announced as she pulled the bucket free of her sopping wet hair.

Sheena buried her face in her hands as Colette slipped in the water and crashed to the floor.

It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Raine honestly did not know what to make of the new arrival. They had been peacefully sailing along, on their way to find her brother, when suddenly agonised cries had disrupted them. Those cries had revealed the form of a young half-elf thrashing about in the water.

When they had pulled the boy—Mithos—aboard, he had thanked them for saving him from a supposed shipwreck. Yet if his ship had wrecked, where was the debris? Raine might not be fond of water, yet even she was not dumb enough to fall for that. Something very suspicious was going down, and had she not been terrified to leave her stateroom, she might have even attempted to eavesdrop on the _private_ meeting Kratos was having with the boy and captain.

There was something about the whole situation that she just did not like.

Footsteps outside of her room enticed the half-elf to poke her nose into the hallway, only to be greeted with the sight of Mithos stalking back to the room he had been given, backbone ramrod straight with indignation. Or annoyance. She could not tell which.

"What are you looking at?"

Startled, Raine glanced to Mithos, her eyes narrowing. Now really, there was no cause for him to be snapping at her like that! Hands on her hips, the silver-haired woman shook her head.

"Do not take that tone with me, young man," she commanded, annoyed. "An attitude like that will get you in trouble in the future."

Right before her eyes, Raine witnessed what seemed to be a transformation overcome the boy. He went from cocky and irritable to meek and polite right before her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm just afraid from the wreck and all..."

Raine was certain: there was definitely something wrong with this kid.

"Well, just make sure you watch out in the future."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please, call me Raine."

"Okay, Raine," he said meekly. "Um..."

"What is it?"

"C-can I go now? I'm really tired."

Blinking, Raine nodded her head in acquiescence.

"Thank you," he told her, before darting off into the room across from hers.

Returning to her own room, Raine settled down on the bed to continue thinking. She had a feeling she was climbing into something that went way over her head, and the last thing she wanted was to be caught unawares.

* * *

"We're in trouble, Kratos."

Kratos did not even try to suppress a sigh at Yuan's statement of the obvious. "Yes, Yuan, thank you."

"Seriously, Kratos. What are we going to do? You _lost_ the Chosen, and there's no way we can hide that. Sheena's life is in danger, not to mention our own! And Lloyd! There's no way he stands a chance, not if Mithos finds out."

Kratos growled ever so slightly, his wine-coloured eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Yes, Yuan. _Thank you_. I do understand the implications of this situation. However I would like it very much if you would stop prattling on about them, and start thinking of a way to get us out of this mess."

Kratos realised dimly that he must be really stressed to snap at his friend so, yet he could not stop himself. Everything he had worked so hard for was falling apart, and his so-called best friend was not helping the problem.

Not the mention that _his son was missing_.

"Relax, Kratos, freaking out is not going to help."

"No more than reiterating the problem over and over again."

"Kratos..." Yuan muttered, something akin to guilt crossing his face.

Taking in a deep breath, Kratos let it out slowly in an effort to calm down. "Sorry, Yuan, it's just..."

"Lloyd, right?"

Kratos sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, that's understandable, he is your son. You're allowed to worry you know. Being old fogeys like we are doesn't stop that."

Kratos had to admit that he would never have pegged Yuan as the type to give him a pep-talk. Yet here they were, his ancient friend doing just that.

"So, you calmer now? Good. Now let's think about this rationally. Kratos, you know as well as I do that everything's in jeopardy right now. And why?"

"Mithos," came Kratos' flat reply. "We have to get him off of our tail somehow."

"I doubt that that's going to happen, though," Yuan mumbled with a sigh. "Not now that he's certain we don't have the Chosen."

"So what do you suggest?" Kratos asked. He was trying to keep calm, yet he knew full well that he was too strained to think clearly at the moment.

"Well, for the moment I say we both think on it. You need to calm down some more, and I have a ship to sail."

Lips tightening, Kratos finally nodded. "Okay."

"Come see me tonight. We can talk more then."

Kratos nodded. Whatever story they came up with to tell Mithos, it was going to have to be good, or else everything they had both been working for was going to fall in on itself.

* * *

_Well now. This one was a fun write. It took a bit longer than I had intended, but here it is, all shiny and done! Hope you enjoyed! Review? :D_


	19. Crossroads

**Chapter Eighteen****:**

_**Crossroads**_

Genis shivered a bit in the cold air, although his companion affected not to notice. Honestly, just how did Lloyd do it? Flying all night in the bitter cold, yet he did not even seem to notice the biting wind of the night. Genis was already freezing, though they had left only a couple of hours ago because Lloyd had decided that it would be best for them to travel under cover of darkness. It was a strategy that Genis could respect, and so he had quickly agreed.

The biting night air, however, had been one thing he had failed to think ahead about. He was now paying for that as Lloyd flew onward relentlessly. It was nothing he could not survive, of course, yet it was a measure of the other boy's focus that Lloyd did not so much as comment on Genis' shivering...or shiver himself.

Or so Genis had thought. With a slight frown, he noted that Lloyd's wing flaps seemed to be...laborious. It was like the brunet was struggling, yet that was crazy. Why on earth would Lloyd be struggling? He had been perfectly fine, earlier.

A sudden jolt sent Genis' mind reeling in an almost-panic before Lloyd levelled them out. That had cinched it, though: there was something wrong.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" he asked, somewhat frightened. If something _was_ wrong with Lloyd...well, they were alone, soaring over the ocean. That had some serious potential for disaster.

"I'm okay, Genis," the brunet responded after a moment. The delay worried the young half-elf. If Lloyd was really okay, then why had he hesitated? As if to give ground to Genis' fears, Lloyd's struggling form bobbed slightly as they were struck by a slight crosswind.

"L-Lloyd!" he yelped, clutching hard at the brunet's red coat.

This time, Lloyd did not respond verbally, only carried on flapping, his iridescent blue wings seeming almost to shimmer and flicker in the darkness.

Flicker.

Horrified, Genis shifted in Lloyd's hold so he could get a better look at the boy's wings. Sure enough, the tips of the appendages seemed to be fading in and out. With that sort of thing happening, it really was no surprise that they were unable to hold an even keel.

On closer inspection, Genis noted that tendrils of blood red mana were starting to contaminate the normal sky-blue hue of the wings. Branching out from Lloyd's body, the red was slowly creeping further up the appendages, sending out long, web-like strands that formed long trails, almost like the interlinking roots of trees. Each strand of red seemed to conflict with the blue, causing sporadic, furious reactions to flare up between the two colours—or types of mana, as Genis was starting to realise. Spark-like bits of purple mana occasionally flickered in Lloyd's wings, breaking away and drifting off into the darkness.

All-in-all, it was quite terrifying.

"What's going on? Lloyd? Lloyd!" When his friend did not respond, Genis fought down panic. Maybe Lloyd just had not heard him... No! That was stupid. Of course Lloyd had heard him!

So then...

"Lloyd! Lloyd, answer me!"

Finally, the brunet responded with a grunt. That was all, unless you considered the way his wings gave a final, eye-jarring flash before fading entirely. Then they were falling, the wind stinging Genis' eyes and cheeks before they erupted into the ocean, sending a fountain of seawater straight up into the air.

Genis' initial thought was that he was going to die, and then his survival instincts kicked in. Thrashing out, he fought to keep them both afloat, silently praying that something, anything, would happen to save them...

* * *

"Well, that was completely and utterly useless," the redhead groaned to the protozoan walking beside him.

Tilting his head, Noishe whined quietly, reaching up to nuzzle his snout into Zelos' lax palm.

"You know, Noishe...sometimes a guy's gotta wonder how intelligent you really are."

Well, that might be mildly insulting. Then again it might not be; he supposed that was one of the consequences of possessing the form of an unintelligent entity. Zelos knew he knew more than most, certainly, but it often seemed that only Yuan, Mithos, and, of course, Kratos really understood him. Or, well, understood that _he_ understood.

"So, what should our next move be, Buddy?"

Smoothly, Noishe aimed himself ahead and took off at a swift trot through the trees. He heard the redheaded human come barrelling after him, yet he did not even hesitate in his stride. Something up ahead had caught his attention, and he needed to find out what it was.

"H-hey, Noishe, Buddy. Get back here. I'll fly us to Flanoir."

The protozoan did not stop, if anything he picked up speed. He could feel an odd concentration of mana ahead; one that was both familiar and novel to him. He knew what it had to be: a foreign angel. The mana fluctuation was unstable, though. It was like there was some sort of question as to whether or not the person was truly an angel.

...it was so very like Kratos' when he had changed.

"...Noishe?"

Glancing back at Zelos, the white-and-green blotched creature whined gently before quickening his pace once more, this time to a lumbering lope. The undergrowth of the forest hindered his stride, yet he could tell from the salty air blowing past his nose that they would soon break free of the trees. Hopefully they would then be able to catch sight of whomever it was that was sending off such an odd mana signature.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming..." he heard the redhead mutter, breath coming out in a tired gasp as the sounds of the human's blundering increased. From the sounds of things, it was not hard to imagine that Zelos been raised in the city. Noishe really wished he could be quieter, but perhaps that was too much to ask of even an angel. Besides, Noishe's huge ears were probably a tad more sensitive than most. In light of that, Zelos' crashing was probably not all that, well...loud. Still, it was annoying.

Then Noishe froze. Nose twitching, his entire body tensed as he realised just what it was he was sensing. With a loud bark, he sped up, tearing through the undergrowth at breakneck speed.

"What the-? Noishe!" Zelos yelped out, taking off after the dog-like creature in a clumsy run. "Get back here!"

Noishe did not even slow, however, if anything he sped up. Lloyd was straight ahead. Straight ahead...and something was wrong with him.

None-too-soon, he pounded to a stop on the bank of the ocean. Growling in frustration, he paced back and forth, tail swishing anxiously. If only Kratos were there; he would understand...he always understood. Zelos, though...

Glancing back at the redhead, he wagged his tail weakly, glancing at the water, then back to Zelos. It was obvious by the way the carefree façade had fallen away that Zelos was starting to figure things out.

"What is it, Buddy?" he frowned, then. "It's Lloyd, isn't it?"

Barking in affirmation, he glanced back out over the water.

"Wait here," Zelos muttered, his own wings unfurling as he launched himself into the sky.

* * *

"_No, Anna! I cannot!" _

"_Please, Kratty. Please..."_

_Screaming Desians cut out the rest of the words exchanged between his partner and his partner's mate. The next thing he heard was a wailing shriek, the 'shing' of a sword, and then...silence. It did not last, however, as Lloyd's piercing cry took up the call. Then even that faded, suddenly, as the clanging of Desians' armour took over a moment later. The cacophony was almost more than could be followed._

_The disgruntled protozoan fought to figure out what was happening. He could not pick out individual scents, though; the stench of blood was far too overpowering. _

_Picking himself up from the bottom of the cliff, where he had been thrown by that...monster, Noishe tried to regain his bearings. Stabilising himself on shaky paws, he took a tentative step forward, one paw slipping in the slick, hot substance that was coating the grass._

_Blood. _

_With a determined growl, the green and white creature moved to lunge forward, only to slip heavily in the red liquid with a force that sent him crashing to the ground. His own blood was adding to the mess staining the grass. _

_That thing that had hit him...it had been Anna. Why? Why would she attack her own son like that? Her _family_? It did not make sense, and nonsense terrified him. _

_The smell permeating the air was making him want to vomit; the air was thick and heavy, the scent of the dead and dying Desians overpowering every other sense. Even his ears felt clogged and stuffy. Lloyd's cries were gone._

_Lloyd... Lloyd! _

_Bounding back to his feet, Noishe moved to attempt walking again, only to yelp softly in pain. Glancing down at his paw, he realised he must have hurt it when he fell. Staggering forward with his right forepaw tucked under him, he made it several steps before his left paw landed on something cold and hard. Whining a bit, he glanced down. _

_At Anna's exsphere..._

_Anna! Why had she done that? Had...this thing had something to do with that? It had fallen out when she hit him, had it not? That was...that was when her voice had returned, pleading with Kratos. _

_He knew what it was, he just did not want to accept it. _

_Picking up the exsphere in his mouth, Noishe grimaced a bit as the sharp taste of iron stung his tongue, yet he set off anyway, purple paws slapping hard against the sticky grass as he limped ahead. _

_He wandered for awhile. How long it actually was, he did not know, yet eventually he came across an abnormally large bloodstain. Several Desian corpses lay scattered around the area, though most were already being ravaged by monsters, yet that did not bother him. What _did_ bother him was that, just for an instant, he caught a whiff of Lloyd. It was barely discernable over the sent of death, but it was undeniably Lloyd. _

_It was hard not to fear the worst. _

_Sitting back on his haunches, the protozoan tilted his head toward the partially-clouded moon and howled. Oh how he howled, his heart crying out in anguish. He had no idea how long he stayed like that; it could have been minutes, or hours, he really did not care. _

_Eventually, Noishe climbed back to his paws and set off, limping slowly. As he gained distance from the carnage, his nose twitched, picking up the subtle, but welcome, scent of Lloyd. The boy was alive! Well, at least he had moved. The distinct lack of a body fuelled the protozoan's hope, though. Lloyd had been here, but had then moved. It was more than enough to press the animal-like creature to search for him. Lloyd had to be found._

_Determination set in, and so Noishe set off at a staggering lope, nose frantically twitching as he searched. Kratos had always asked him to watch out for the boy; Noishe did not mean to break his partner's trust, now. _Especially_ not now._

_As he travelled, the air freshened, leaving Lloyd's scent clearer and easier to follow. Of course, that also led him to an unfamiliar odour. There was someone or something with Lloyd, and he meant to find out who or what. It was almost as the thought crossed his mind that the first sound reached his oversized ears._

_Freezing, he listened, ears upright and alert to every sound the trees had to offer, be they the normal noises of a prosperous woodland, or the unfamiliar ones he was looking for._

_There it was again! It was some voice he had never heard before. Wait, now that he was not moving, he picked up a second voice...Anna! _

_Lunging forward, he burst into a small clearing to an interesting scene. There was a dwarf crouched over the still form of...what had been Anna. In the dwarf's arms was an unconscious Lloyd. At the sight of him, the dwarf said something, yet it went over Noishe's head as his entire being was focused on Lloyd. Walking over slowly, the huge creature lowered his head and nuzzled the messy mop of brunet hair on the top of Lloyd's head. For an instant, the dwarf tensed. It was only when Noishe made it apparent that he was in no way shape or form a threat to the boy that he relaxed. _

"_Ah can't say Ah've ever seen a dog like ya afore."_

_Letting out a soft whine, Noishe turned his eyes to the still form of what was once Anna. Walking over, he nuzzled her head gently before raising his snout to the sky and letting a long, rumbling howl break free of his throat. _

_The following morning, Noishe was awakened by loud wails. He had spent the night outside the village, a small town where the dwarf had taken Lloyd for the night, yet his massive ears still had no difficulty picking up Lloyd's cries. _

_Bounding to his feet, the clumsy animal took off at an awkward gallop, intent on getting to the mayor's house, where they were bedding down, as quickly as he could. He was stopped at the door, however, as the overweight man streamed outside, muttering about annoying, loud babies. The mutters quickly turned into a stream of curses when he caught sight of the huge protozoan. _

"_Get out of here! Get! Filthy animal..." _

_Whining, Noishe stepped back a bit, but he did not leave. As long as Lloyd was crying, he would be nearby. Kratos would have nothing less. _

_Eventually, the dwarf appeared, carrying with him a sniffling brunet toddler. At the sight of Noishe, however, the young boy immediately perked up._

"_Noishy!" _

_Letting out a soft, happy bark, the dog-like animal thrust his head forward so the child could stroke his soft fur. _

_Yes. He would stay by Lloyd. Kratos would come back...he had to. _

_It was decided that the dwarf, Dirk, would be living in the area. While Dirk set out building himself and the toddler living quarters, Lloyd lived at the home of the mayor, much to the elder's chagrin. With the help of the townsfolk, it was amazing how quickly the cozy house went up. Barely a week after Noishe's and Lloyd's arrival, the building was done, allowing the newly-formed family of three to move in. _

_Lloyd settled in quickly. It was barely a day before the little boy was out, exploring the yard under the careful supervision of his guardians, both human and not. _

_Dirk was a carpenter, and the furnishings he was working on for the small house were beautiful. It would be awhile before everything was completed, but, for the time being, they were comfortable. _

_At least, Dirk and Lloyd were. Yet the way the little boy sometimes cried out for his parents when he was hurt or sleeping...that really bothered the protozoan. _

_About two weeks after the incident that had cost Anna her life, Noishe could no longer stand the whole 'sitting and waiting' deal. In his current form, communicating with humans verbally was impossible, so he could not tell the dwarf that Kratos was still out there. Noishe knew he was; he _had_ to be. His partner would not let this stop him. Not while his son was still alive. So one morning, when it dawned overcast and drizzling, the protozoan left. _

_Paws hitting the damp earth in a steady one-two tempo, Noishe trotted back to the hilltop, the same place that he had last seen Kratos. Sniffing around, he did not manage to pick up any familiar scents. Even the bodies of the Desians were gone, along with all visible traces of blood. _

_He did not give up, however. Sensitive nose twitching, he combed the area. Eventually, the skies opened up, soaking him right through his thick coat and drawing shivers out of the odd creature. The wet grass bent under his weight, his paws splashing through the rapidly-forming puddles. Yet even the mud that was browning his snowy coat was not enough to stop him. He needed a sign, any sign, that Kratos was okay and would come back for them. _

_The day passed, with Sol slowly drifting down toward the horizon, even as the dark clouds hid it away. The rain had not stopped, though it had died down to a dreary drizzle by this point, yet still Noishe searched on. _

_Darkness was beginning to settle over the land by the time the protozoan made it to the top of the cliff from whence Anna had fallen. Seating himself on his haunches, Noishe looked around the area. His fur was plastered to his skin by this point, yet he was not quite ready to head for the dwarf's home, yet. No, he had not found his partner, and no, he had not even found any sign that the seraph was still alive. He knew, though, that Kratos was. Kratos _had_ to be alive still. He just did. _

_Tilting his nose to the sky, he howled. Somewhere up there, beneath the thick cloud cover, was Luna, and if anyone could hear his cry, she could. She would carry it to Kratos...right?_

_One way or another, Kratos _would_ be back. He was sure of it. _

_

* * *

_

Zelos flew for some time before he could feel what Noishe had felt. Somehow, the protozoan was more sensitive to mana signatures and fluctuations than even Yggdrasill. When he did catch it at last, however, he wanted to vomit. There was...something tainted in the air. Frowning, he swallowed hard and launched toward it. Wherever that taint was, it was with Lloyd.

Following the trail, he was barely able to force himself all of the way to where he saw the two figures floating in the water. One was the brat, who was frantically fighting to keep himself and an unconscious Lloyd from sinking beneath the ocean. Without a second thought, he plunged downward, grabbing them both and pulling them into the sky. The taint was enough to make him want to pass out, but his determination won out and he persevered, jetting all three of them off toward where he thought that Noishe had been left.

Landing hard, he was barely able to release his burden in time to shift to one side as his guts heaved up what little was in his stomach.

* * *

Mithos was not pleased. The two people he had thought to be his most useful followers had managed to mess up big time. He knew now that they were conspiring against him, yet about what he could not say. At least, not _yet_. He meant to find out, though.

Of course, there was still the obstacle of the half-elf woman, too. She could easily be gotten rid of, of course, but he would rather not act quite so...openly. He did not have a great enough knowledge of the situation to do anything so rash. Once again, at least not yet. There just was no way of him knowing how she would be missed, and the last thing he needed was too many people asking too many questions.

Call it paranoia, or whatever you fancied, it was still better to be safe.

Of course, he would gladly rid himself of every waste of space on this damned ship to save Martel. It was just a matter of biding his time and waiting.

At least for now. After all, he had waiting four thousand years already, so what was a few more days?

He was going to continue telling himself that, anyway.

Shouldering his cloak, the young-looking half-elf made his way out onto the ship's deck. Unfortunately for him, years of flying everywhere had left him with leg muscles that were weaker and more unstable than he would like to admit. Walking was fine, even running was fine, but walking and balancing on the rolling deck of a ship? Not so much. He pressed on, however, making his way over to the bow to gaze out over the water—mercifully without any mishaps. Or at least to pretend to gaze out at the water. The idiotic fool at the helm would know precisely why he was there, and if the hurried departure Kratos made when he showed his face said anything, he had arrived not a moment too soon and probably several too late. Those two were scheming together, or he was a unicorn. Then again, what else was new? Those two had always been against him. By Niflheim, _everyone_ was against him! They would never understand though, and that did not matter. So long as they obeyed.

The problem was, however, that he was not certain how long they could be trusted to do that any longer. The Chosen One was _gone_. How, by Efreet's blaze, Kratos had managed that, he very much wanted to know. The human angel was both a powerful warrior and a competent man. Yet the chosen vessel _was_ gone, sure as the Church of Martel was a hoax.

Then there was also the 'minor' issue of the seraph's missing son. Lloyd...that boy had been nothing but trouble since his spawning. How Kratos could have failed to see the importance of reviving Martel over _all else_ never ceased to horrify Mithos. He had picked some human woman over their goal. Despicable. Even her death had not ended things, and Lloyd was a constant, grating reminder to the half-elf of that betrayal. He might be a useful tool at times, but this issue just proved to Mithos that the boy was trouble. In short: the good did not outweigh the bad...and something had to be done about it.

Well, it was best to take things head-on, right? With that thought, Mithos turned and made his way back toward the cabin where Kratos was staying. It was time for some answers.

* * *

The day passed with agonising slowness, and as evening rolled around, Sheena found herself relieved to gain a slight break from babysitting the clumsy Chosen. Colette was sweet, and good company, but it really was tiresome trying to mop floors and tidy cargo holds with the girl tripping over everything that could be found. Actually, cleaning was tiresome on its own, but it ended up bordering on unbearable with Colette's 'help.' The girl's heart was in the right place, really and truly it was, but she just...lacked co-ordination. Though, Sheena supposed that it was not her place to complain. After all, not every kidnapper was lucky enough to have such a helpful target. Colette really was something else.

Standing at the rail on the starboard side, Sheena slumped forward, letting her arms dangle over the side of the ship as she relaxed for the first time that day. She was...definitely not looking forward to the rest of this trip.

Oh well. She had to continue telling herself that this was for the best. Colette was alive and safe...and out of the way. It was the best possible outcome for everyone, right? She hoped so, otherwise things could very well get ugly sometime in the near future. She did not imagine that Yuan would care for what she had done...but sometimes compassion had to win out. Colette did not deserve to be killed. Not for this. After all, was it fair to condemn _anyone_ for wishing to protect his or her world? Because, if that were the case, then Sheena's own life should be just as forfeit as Colette's. In the end, they were the same in every way but one: Sheena was knowingly condemning a world, Colette was not. When one looked at it like that...well, it was a real eye-opener.

At the same time, though, Sheena knew that she could not abandon Tethe'alla. Not now, and not ever. She would fight and die for this world, should it come to that, and she felt that Colette must feel the same way. Even still, however, she wanted to keep Colette alive, because the girl had truly done nothing warranting death.

If one of them deserved to die, it was Sheena herself. It was a waste to fret over it now, though. Nobody was going to be dying if she could help it, so the best thing to do would be to just...move forward.

"Sheena?"

Ah, speaking of...

"What is it, Colette?" she asked, not turning away from watching the waves.

"I'm not feeling very well..."

Alarmed, the young ninja turned to her friend, frowning when she saw the abnormal paleness painting the girl's face a ghastly white. Concerned, Sheena quickly ushered the blonde off the deck and to their shared sleeping quarters.

With Colette seated on her hammock, Sheena finally asked, "I'm guessing you aren't seasick?" Somehow, that just did not seem like a typical ailment for, well...angels.

"N-no...I'm just feeling a little off, that's all. Sorry to bother you with this."

And there she went, apologising again. Sighing, the dark-haired girl waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Colette. Everyone gets sick now and again." Though this did seem a little...weird. She had been fine earlier, right? So why now...?

"Sorry, Sheena...and thanks!" And with that, the perky blonde laid down, clearly intent on trying to get some sleep.

Leaving the girl be, the ninja made her way back out onto the deck. She could not help but wonder, though...just what _was_ making Colette ill?

* * *

Kratos only hoped he was prepared for this when the door to his cabin slammed open, revealing the furious face of a certain half-elven 'lord'. Despite the obvious explosion working its way to the surface, the human angel faced it with utmost calm. Because in the end, that was all he could do.

"Kratos," came the flat, displeased voice of Mithos. "You have some explaining to do."

"Yes, I understand," came the elder seraph's calm response.

"Then talk! Tell me, Kratos, where is your son? Where is Lloyd? And where is the Chosen?"

Wait, _Lloyd_? Oh no, this was not good. He had to say something, and fast, because if Lloyd's name was coming up...well, that could very easily turn ugly.

"Lord Yggdrasill," he began, calm as ever. "It is my belief that Lloyd left to look for the Chosen after her...disappearance."

"Disappearance, Kratos? Just what happened to her, anyway? Tell me!"

"She...left in the night. It is my belief that the Chosen gained cold feet and chose to run from her duties. Yuan was simply helping me look for her. Lloyd left, without my approval, to try and find her."

"Did he now? Well, you better hope for all of your sakes that he finds her." And with that, Mithos left, the door slamming shut behind him. With that, Kratos slumped against the wall, closing his eyes. This was so not good.

* * *

_...I said I'll finish this, and I **will**, I just don't know when. I'm way more into writing Tales of Vesperia fan fiction lately, and getting up the inspiration for this one's harder. Hearing from my readers helps, though. I was rereading reviews today, and you guys rock. Seriously. _

_Anyway, on that note, I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and..._

**Happy Fourth, FYIT!**_  
_


	20. Curses

_Well, just going to take a moment to say that this wooouuuld have been posted months ago, however my laptop decided to die, and I'm not really comfortable writing on most other computers—yes, I'm picky. Sue me. ;n; _

_Anyway, as always…this story is still going, and I am hoping to finish it in the near future…you know, sometime between working three jobs and going to university full time. Yeah, I have this…don't even worry. _

_Maybe I'll finish it this century… _

_I love you all dearly for sticking with this story, and just…please, don't give up on me. Your reviews are appreciated, and I hope that you'll all put up with me for a little longer. You rock. _

**Chapter Nineteen****:**

**_Curses_**

_In all of his years, Noishe had never been happier to be so, unconditionally…__**right**__. In was barely two days after his lone expedition and…and Kratos had come. Perhaps he was looking something the worse for wear, yet he was there, plain as the nose on one's face. _

_ …well, perhaps plain as the nose on Noishe's face. For whatever reason, his partner had come dressed somewhat…differently than normal, even his hair was cut unusually short. Still, it was Kratos, and that was what mattered. _

_ When the man arrived in town, it just so happened that Noishe was there with the dwarf and Lloyd. Well, as 'there' as he could be while denied entrance to Iselia. Still, he had smelt his old friend coming, and thus the doglike creature had leapt up from where we was laying not far from the gate and raced to the man's side. The guards had glanced at one another in unconcealed surprise, only to gain knowing looks as the man returned to town, leaping and barking protozoan in tow. _

_ With one glance at Kratos, who gestured absently to Noishe who immediately fell silent, the guards had waved the man in. "You're…he's here with the dwarf, Dirk." _

_ "Thank you." Even Kratos was unable to keep something of…breathless relief out of his tone, to Noishe's ears anyway, at the verbal assurance that his son was nearby. Certainly, he had to have known from Noishe's own behaviour, but there was something of communication with one another that humans tended to take more comfort in. Well, he could not blame them. _

_ "Go on ahead, but the do—"_

"—_Noishe will be accompanying me," was all Kratos said, but the cool words cut off anything else the guards had been going to say and they allowed the two entry without another word._

_ Knowing that he was not strictly…welcome in the town, Noishe stayed close to Kratos' heels, trying his best to appear unobtrusive while at the same time leading his partner toward where he could smell Lloyd the strongest. It seemed that Dirk and the toddler had crisscrossed around the town square several time, visiting a few shops along the way. Despite that, however, he had little difficulty in locating the store that currently housed the two. Iselia was a small town, and his nose did not lie. _

_ "In there, Noishe?" Yet it seemed that the seraph did not need even the bark of approval that followed the question to quicken his stride toward the door. Almost as Kratos' hand reached for the door, it seemed, it swung open, assisted by the foot of an overly rambunctious toddler. It was a measure of his partner's focus that Kratos actually jumped at that, his attention having clearly…been elsewhere. It did not last, however, as those red-brown eyes landed on the mussed up brown mop of none other than Lloyd. _

_ "Lloyd…" The affection in Kratos' tone was clear to anyone, and a moment later the child's head bobbed up, eyes growing wide in time with his smile._

_ "__**Daddy**__!" And then the child was launching himself up, into his father's more than welcoming arms. Seated back a few feet, Noishe watched the scene with head slightly tilted and tongue lolling from his mouth. He was…unspeakably happy to see what was left of his partner's family reunite. Now, perhaps, life could get back to normal. Well, as normal as normal could ever be with them._

_ "Ah see, so you're Lloyd's father, then…" Dirk finally spoke up, bringing two sets of eyes to him. The remaining pair remained glued on Kratos' features. _

_ Tightening his hold around Lloyd, Kratos rose from the half-crouch he had been in, taking the boy with him in a tight grip. _

_ "…yes. I must thank you for taking care of him when I was…unable to do so." _

_ "Ach, ya need not mention it. He's…Lloyd is ah real treasure." _

_ At that, Kratos' eyes shifted down, a fond smile playing at his lips. "Yes, he is indeed." _

_ "Well, Ah s'ppose the least Ah kin do ya for is invite ya for lunch." _

_ "Thank you for the offer, but we must reluctantly decline." In contrast to the polite words, Kratos' tone invited no further questioning. _

_ "Ah, well then. May Ah say farewell to the wee tyke?" Noishe did not pretend himself any sort of expert on dwarves—he had enough trouble grasping __**humans**__ sometimes!—yet he thought that there was a definite note of regret in the reluctant words._

_ Noishe watched with something approaching amusement as Kratos gently pried the boy off of himself so he could look Lloyd in the eyes before speaking. "Lloyd, we are going to have to leave here now." The youngster nodded solemnly. "Will you say goodbye to—Dirk, was it?" he asked, glancing back at the dwarf who nodded. _

_ Without any further encouragement, the brunet boy launched his arms around the dwarf's neck. "Thank you for helping me'n'Noishey, Mister Dirk." _

_ "Ach, don't ya mention it, Lloyd. Ya're a good kid, so keep yaself outta trouble an' listen to what yur papa tells ya." _

_ Stepping back, Lloyd nodded, his tiny hand seeking Kratos'. _

_ "Thank you, for everything that you have done for my family. Perhaps...we will be able to stop in some day and I will be able to thank you properly. Until then, please just accept my sincerest gratitude." Kratos paused there, clearly fighting to get his emotions under control. It was a foreign happenstance with the ancient seraph, but Noishe rather fancied that even his partner deserved a moment to break down sometimes. "Thank you. Truly. You do not know what this means to me." _

_ "Ach, don'tcha mention it! Just take care of the wee tyke, do ya kin?"_

_Kratos nodded, an almost stubborn look on his face. "Of course. I would never dream of doing anything less." _

_It was with that the small family made its way from town, Lloyd clinging tightly to Kratos' neck and Noishe trotting at his heels as they slipped out of town. With Lloyd having virtually no belongings at Dirk's, and nothing from before...that night, there was no reason at all for them to return to where Lloyd and Noishe had been staying with Dirk. _

_Well...nothing save a poor dwarf who might never get the answers he likely wanted. Still, Noishe understood why Kratos had not left behind so much as a name. It was sad, but the man just did what he had to do. There was just no telling what fragment of knowledge from four thousand years gone might decide to pop up at the most inopportune time. _

"_Daddy, why were you gone so long?" At long last, Lloyd's voice broke the stifling silence, drawing a halt to the small party. _

"_Lloyd," Kratos began, setting his son down, "do you remember the time when you fell and twisted your ankle?" Gosh, that had barely been a month before. It felt like a year to Noishe, despite his being used to barely acknowledging the passage of time. "What happened when you were injured?" _

_The boy pondered the question for a moment before announcing, "It hurt!" _

"_Yes, Lloyd, I am certain that it hurt very much. What else?" _

"_You carried me everywhere!" That with a bright grin that seemed to say that a sore ankle was not so bad at all. _

"_I did, Lloyd. Why?" _

"_Hm...because it hurt to walk." _

"_Exactly, Lloyd; I could not come because I was unable to. I got hurt, too." _

"_Daddy! Are you okay? Where's the owie? Mommy...Daddy, will Mommy take care of it? Dirk said...that she couldn't come back, but you...you can get her back, right?" _

_There was no missing the way Kratos sucked in a too-sharp breath, or the tears welling in Lloyd's eyes as he gazed at his father in confusion...and hope. _

"_No, Lloyd. I am sorry, but that I cannot do." _

"_But why, Daddy?"_

"_Lloyd, this may be difficult for you to understand, but sometimes people go away and they...cannot return." _

"_Where do they go?" _

"_They go to the stars, Lloyd." _

"_The stars? Daddy! I want to go, too!" Kratos' grimace was plain to Noishe's eyes. Some things, it seemed, were not meant for a three-year-old to understand. _

"_Perhaps someday, Lloyd, but not now. For now, Mommy would want you to stay here."_

"_Stay here with Daddy?"_

"_Yes, Lloyd, stay here with me." _

_Watching the tight hug Kratos gave Lloyd almost made Noishe wish he had arms like a human or elf so that he might join in._

* * *

_Dark was fully settled before Kratos addressed his old companion, bringing Noishe's ears forward and his head up. "It was bad, Noishe. Yggdrasill was not best-pleased with…my fallout with Kvar. I am…lucky that he allowed me to return and retrieve Lloyd at all." Kratos paused there, adjusting the sleeping boy in his arms before carrying on. "Though perhaps it is not luck at all. Perhaps I truly should have left him there. He…could have had a normal life, free from all of this." Kratos' tone was dry and humourless, his eyes tight. _

_Noishe answered that sentiment with a low, heated growl of disapproval. Honestly, what was Kratos thinking? The best place for Lloyd was with his father, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. _

"_No, Noishe, it is true. It is merely my inability to let go that brought me back here." A dry chuckle that carried no humour, only self-loathing. "He could have been free from my sins." _

What kind of life would that have been for your son? What kind of father would abandon his son intentionally? What kind of _son_ would not wish to be with his father?_ Oh how Noishe wished he could give voice to such questions. Instead, he was forced to settle with a level look, a slight curling of the lips, to portray his displeasure with the words. _

"_Be that as it may, Noishe," Kratos continued after a moment, frowning in response to the protozoan's reaction to his words, "this life is no place for a child, yet if I run again...we may both end up dead."_

_At that, Noishe stood. He might not be able to vocalise himself, but Kratos had become pretty adept at reading him over the past four thousand or so years. _

_Stepping forward, Noishe met Kratos' eyes, all but looming over the seated seraph. Growling deep in his throat—yet softly, so as not to disturb Lloyd—Noishe pawed impatiently as the ground with one paw. A flick of his snout took in Kratos himself, and yet another tap of his paw hit the man's leg. _

_Backing off, he turned and gazed straight at the Tower of Salvation—visible or not it was still _there_—and then turned back to glare at Kratos once more. _

_After a long moment, Kratos chuckled. The sound was still dry, yet it held a bit less...resignation than it had earlier. _

"_If I want change, then I should do it myself." It was not a question._

_A soft bark of confirmation, and the auburn-haired man nodded._

"_Very well." Then, with strengthened resolve. "You are right, Noishe. It is time to stop hiding in the past and running from the present," he paused, "the future. Yggdrasill can make all of the promises he chooses, yet Yuan figured out long ago that he would not keep them because he...he will never succeed, and the people of this world do not deserve that." _

_This world. Kratos was speaking of the two worlds as one again. It had truly been too long since everything had been normal, yet perhaps now..._

"_Will you help me?" _

_An eager bark of confirmation, and an almost-smile crept onto the seraph's lips. _

"_Very well. We shall have a lot of work ahead of us." _

_Well, that was fine, because Noishe knew that they could handle it. He had, after all, been created to fight evil. What could be more evil than the power that had torn the world apart; that had shattered lives and created a lie for all to live; that had forced so many into poverty and sufferance?_

_Not many protozoa still lived, if any did other than Noishe himself, but may he be damned if he gave up the fight._

* * *

Zelos regained coherency slowly, the harsh ringing in his ears and the curdling of his stomach making thought of anything else difficult, yet he eventually managed it. Taking a tight hold of himself, the redheaded Chosen forced himself to sit up and take a good, long look at the two bedraggled bodies that he had dragged from the ocean. The sullen glare of Genis met his gaze evenly, yet Zelos scarcely even noticed as his cornflower eyes locked on Lloyd's prone form.

"What the hell happened, Brat?" There was no malice in the words, only uncertainty that was more than a little tinged with fear. "Just...what the hell?"

"You—" Genis cut off sharply, hacking and vomiting up a pile of seawater. Leaning over, the kid retched for a moment longer, his thin frame heaving with the effort of cleansing his stomach.

Sitting up, the half-elf coughed for a moment longer, only to double up again, dry-retching violently. Cursing to himself for being so blind to Genis' condition, Zelos shifted his attention from Lloyd for a moment to rub and pat the youth's back.

"You gonna live?"

After a moment, the half-elf regained control of himself, nodding firmly as one hand moved up to wipe his mouth.

"Y-yeah. How's Lloyd?"

Zelos, his attention already back on the brunet, frowned. "Unconscious and looking like he was dropped in the ocean and almost drowned. Now, mind telling me what happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" the kid had the audacity to snap back, defensively. "You sure seem to know more about this 'Lloyd has wings' thing than I do!"

"You can fight with me about this," Zelos snapped back, his worry for Lloyd and the nausea he was feeling combining to make for a fine bad mood, "or you can tell me what happened so I can _help_ him. Unless you wanna sit there until he dies. Be my guest, but I won't be coming back for you."

"I'd tell you if I knew!" Genis snapped back, his own worry showing clearly in the frantic tone he was speaking with. "One minute he was flying along, and the next his wings started turning purple and then we were falling—well, actually, I guess they were turning red. It was the blue and red that made them look purple."

Red? Red mana? Where...? Something about that touched on Zelos' memories, but he knew that he was not going to be able to help his best friend by sitting around thinking about it.

Growling a bit to himself, Zelos scooped the brunet up into his arms, motioning Genis over to him. "Grab on. We're going to have to leave Noishe here for now, but there's really nothing we can do about it." He really could only carry so much and still fly. Noishe would manage.

"Can you meet me a Sybak, Noishe?" he asked after a moment's thought. The library there might prove useful, and he was confident the creature could get there on his own.

A quick bark to the affirmative, and the huge creature was loping away, oversized ears flapping awkwardly.

"Where are we going?"

"Flanoir. Sheena mentioned to me that there's a good doctor there, so we're going to have to trust—" pausing, Zelos launched himself into the sky, both of his burdens clenched tightly to him "—that he can keep Lloyd alive until we can figure something else out." And how that grated. Still, it was a chance he had to take, or just let Lloyd die, which was not even an option. Lloyd would live, he had to.

* * *

"Sheena, that looks bad," Colette remarked, a slight frown marring her normally-smiling features as she stood at the ship's stern, gazing at the dark clouds roiling up fast behind them. From off to the side, her friend glanced back, one hand moving to strike a lock of hair out of her face as she did so.

"...hopefully the Captain can outrun it," came the reply. "I don't want to get caught in that."

"Me either. It looks scary."

Frowning, the ninja nodded slowly. "Yeah, it does."

Unfortunately, Colette soon learned all too well just _how_ right she had been. On the deck, Sheena put everything she had into assisting the crew with lashing down rigging on the madly-pitching deck.

Unable to leave her friend out in this alone, yet also aware that she was too clumsy to be anything but a hindrance in this, Colette clung tightly the rope securing her to the mainmast, crying instructions to the crew whenever she saw a chance. She might not know much about sailing, but she could sure as heck spot a snapped line. Watching Sheena dance around the slippery deck, however, Colette could not help but feel just a bit envious of the other's grace and balance. She could never do what Sheena wa—

An extraordinarily violent lurch sent the blonde's thoughts and body reeling. Catching herself with an arm-wrenching jolt, the young Chosen's blue eyes scanned the deck frantically for Sheena, only to feel her stomach drop to her feet as one of the other people on deck jerked back an empty line, its end frayed as though it had snapped.

"Leave over, men! She's gone," the captain shouted, calling his men back before anyone else fell overboard. At the callous words, Colette threw all caution to the wind.

Yanking herself free of the knot around her waist with an almost violent fury, the blonde Chosen threw herself at the guardrail and out, over the side.

"Wait! Idi—!"

The words were lost to her as she plunged into the almost-black froth. The rest was a blur to Colette. Somehow she managed to find Sheena, which in and of itself was a miracle considering the conditions she was searching in, and upon doing so knew that she was never going to get them back the ship without cheating. She also knew that the sailors were not likely to accept her flying them back over, so instead she did the only thing she could.

Launching out of the water, Colette was relieved to find that being wet did not affect her mana-made wings and so she set off in what she prayed was the direction of land.

* * *

Choosing to wait out the storm was a no-brainer for Noishe, who had sought shelter in a thick copse of trees the moment he had smelt the storm approaching. Hunkering down, he prepared to wait it out in the relative shelter of the trees. It was far from perfect shelter, but it was better than trying to move around in the sheeting rain that was fast turning the dirt to mud.

Pressing close into one of the trees, the dog-like creature curled up, tail covering his head as he attempted to doze off. His plan was quickly called off, however, as a sudden peak in mana hit his senses. Freezing, his huge ears flicked forward, body tense and poised. This was not a signature he knew, but he knew that he had to investigate it.

Rising, he trotted off into the rain, his thick coat immediately winding up soaked through. Still, he persevered, even as the cold wind plastered his ears to his body, the driving rain quickly numbing his skin.

It was not long before he was able to catch the sight of a faint, pink glow that was fast approaching him—or, rather, land, as it might be. It was another angel, but one he had never seen before. Regardless, he would help as best he could, because it was the right thing to do.

All of these unusual mana signatures, strange people appearing, his partner's tension and Lloyd's behaviour…just what was going on?


End file.
